EL DIARIO DE RIZA HAWKEYE
by claireasamiya
Summary: La curiosidad de Roy es mucho más fuerte que el sentido de hacer lo correcto, y mas al ver que esa libreta lo nombra a el, recordara y revivirá cosas que quisiera olvidar y otras que que lo harán feliz, pero por sobre todo, sabrá como se sintió su Capitana ante todas esas situaciones y descubrirá otras que no sabia.. .Royai 100%
1. Enferma

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_

_De antemano les pido una disculpa si me equivoque en algo, mi fic esta basado en Brotherhood y en otras inventadas por_

_mi, espero sea de su agrado_

_Espero sea entendible, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me gusta crear estas historias_

_Los capítulos traen dos títulos, uno que es el titulo del capitulo (*), y otro entre comillas("), que es el titulo que Riza le da a_

_esa parte de su vida, trate de poner las dos vistas, la parte de Riza, y lo que Roy sintió en esa situación, y en algunas parte puse_

_flashback, espero no hacerlos bolas_

_Sin más que decir, comencemos_

_Los personajes no son míos, bueno, solo Roy Mustang (aunque solo sea en mi corazón) :(_

***ENFERMA***

***Habían pasado un años desde el día prometido, Ed y Al habían regresado a Resembool, mientras en el cuartel, Havoc ****había recuperado la movilidad de sus piernas gracias a la piedra filosofal, y después de eso Roy había recuperado su ****vista, el nuevo Führer Grumman lo había nombrado General de Brigada, Capitana a Riza, suboficial Fury y Tenientes ****primero a Havoc y Breda, todos a excepción de Falman que ahora era Capitán y se había quedado en Brigs seguían ****bajo las ordenes de Roy, ayudándolo a la reconstrucción de Ishval**

-Capitana, podría checar estos papeles?-**decía Breda acercándose con unos papeles en la mano**

-Si, tráelos-

-Capitana, también tengo el reporte del Capitán Falman desde Brigs-**comentaba Fury**

-Yo también le traigo los papeles de la construcción de las casas de Ishval-**Decía Havoc**

-Muy bien, acomódenlos en mi mesa por favor-

***La mesa de Riza estaba repleta de papeles, no cabía absolutamente nada más, Havoc voltea ver a Riza y esta suspira, ****se levanta para tomar los papeles de las manos de Havoc y los pone sobre el escritorio de Roy, el cual estaba muy ****concentrado viendo hacia fuera de la ventana**

-podría ayudarme General, ya que lo veo muy aburrido, últimamente esta perdiendo demasiado el tiempo-**Riza le dice a Roy, este **

**bosteza en respuesta**

-No es eso Capitana, estoy planeando mi siguiente movimiento-

***Riza suspira y se acaricia la frente, en ese momento Roy lo nota, como no lo había visto antes?, la cara de Riza estaba ****más pálida de lo normal, tanto que se notaban las ojeras que probablemente tenía por lo tarde que habían estado ****saliendo de la oficina, y también se veía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas**

-Capitana, se siente bien?-**Dice Roy viendo con preocupación a Riza**

-_{Como fui tan tonta como para acercarme tanto, era obvio que lo notaría}-_**pensaba ella y voltea a otro lado**-estoy bien-**se da la ****media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta- **iré al tocador, y para cuando regrese más le vale que haya empezado a trabajar

***Cuando sale por la puerta, todos voltean a ver a su General el cual no despega la vista de la puerta por donde acaba ****de irse Riza**

-La Capitana se ve cansada- **comenta Fury**

-Creo que el jefe a estado aprovechándose de Riza-**contesta Havoc**

-No es el único, creo que todos lo hemos hecho- **decía Breda**

-Es verdad, confiamos tanto en ella que dejamos que haga la mayoría-**Decía Fury, los tres se veían cabizbajos**

-Seria bueno que le diera un día a la Capitana, no cree jefe?-

***Roy se levanta molesto de su escritorio**

-No es necesario que me lo diga Teniente Havoc-

***Roy sale hecho una furia**

-Bravo Havoc, haz hecho enojar al General, ahora tendremos que aguantar todo el trabajo de más que nos dará-

-Yo no lo hice enojar Fury, creo que el esta molesto con el mismo por no notar antes que Riza se sentía mal-

-Pero cómo se daría cuenta?, la Capitana Hawkeye es buena ocultando su sentir-**responde Fury**

-Tal vez para nosotros no sería obvio, pero para el que la conoce de años, el haber tardado tanto en notarlo debe haber sido un golpe duro a su ego- **contesta Breda**

-Sin mencionar que como siempre, Riz no le dijo nada-

-Pues como dije, hoy va a ser un día difícil-**decía resignado Fury**

***En el baño de mujeres Riza se veía al espejo, en verdad se veía mal, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba ****matando, abre la llave y se echa agua en la cara**

-Solo un poco más, hay mucho trabajo esperándome-

***Cuando sale del baño lo primero que ve es a Roy recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto, ella **

**ya se imaginaba que hacia ahí pero aun así pregunta**

-Que hace aquí General?, hay demasiado trabajo como para que venga a escoltarme-

***Roy se acerca y la ve detenidamente**

-Deja de fingir que te sientes bien Hawkeye, te conozco perfectamente-

-Solo lo noto porque tuve el descuido de acercarme demasiado-

***Segundo golpe al orgullo de Roy, y Riza lo sabía por la cara que pone su General**

-Regresemos a la oficina-**dice Roy**

***Se había rendido?, no, Riza sabia que no, era como un niño, terco hasta que todo saliera como el quería, cuando ****entran a la oficina Roy habla fuerte y claro**

-Teniente Breda y Teniente Havoc-

-Si señor-

***Se levantan y dan el saludo militar**

-Dividan el trabajo de la Capitana entre todos, suboficial Fury, lleve a la Capitana a su casa y asegúrese de que entre en ella-

-Que esta haciendo General?- **dice Riza molesta**

***Voltea a verla muy serio**

-Es una orden Capitana, de nada me sirve que este aquí enferma, la necesito al cien, váyase a su casa-

-Pero…-

-Va a reprochar sobre la orden que estoy dando?-

***Roy se estaba aprovechando de su puesto y lo sabía, pero si no lo hacia Riza no se iría por su propia voluntad, Riza ****suspira cansada y el nota que ella esta molesta, pero ya lidiaría con eso después**

-Lo que usted ordene Señor-

-Muy bien, Fury, toma mi auto y lleva a la Capitana, ahora-

-Si General-

***Riza se iba más de fuerzas que de ganas, pero que ni creyera su General que había ganado aunque el creyera eso, ****cuando Fury regresa de dejar a Riza, Roy le pregunta si la había acompañado hasta la puerta como le ordeno, a lo que ****el responde que si, una hora después Roy no estaba tranquilo, marca al departamento de Riza y esta contesta al ****segundo timbrazo**

-Bueno-

-No ha de estar descansando en el momento que contesto tan rápido-

-Y usted no ha de estar trabajando en el momento que esta ocupando una línea privada para llamarme-

***Riza siempre tenia algún comentario para debatir a Roy y era a la única a la que se lo permitía**

-Así que póngase atrabajar o desobedeceré su orden y regresare al trabajo-

***Riza cuelga, pero no le importaba a Roy, había escuchado lo suficiente, solo había necesitado escuchar su voz para ****saber que no estaba descansando y al parecer estaba empeorando su salud, ahora estaba más preocupado; pasado del ****medio día, Roy apenas si había checado uno que otro papel, y eso los había releído varias veces ya que se distraía ****pensando en como seguiría Riza, y no podía volver a llamarla porque la conocía y cumpliría su amenaza de regresar a la ****oficina**

-Se encuentra bien General?- **pregunta Breda**

-Eh?, claro, porque no debería estarlo?-

***Breda, Havoc Y Fury voltean a verse**

-General, estamos preocupados por la Capitana-**dice Breda**

-Conociendo a Riz, no a de estar descansando-**comenta Havoc**

***Roy había pensado lo mismo**

-Que le parece si nos da su trabajo y nosotros lo adelantamos mientras usted va a visitar a la Capitana?-**sugiere Fury**

-La Capitana es una mujer adulta que sabe cuidarse ella misma, además, tenemos mucho trabajo-

***Roy quería salir corriendo a casa de Riza, pero tenia que guardar las apariencias (según el), Havoc sonríe y ocupa ese ****comentario para hacer enojar a su General**

-Entonces puedo ir yo?, no tengo tanto trabajo, así podré decirles como esta Riz-

***A Roy le molestaba como Havoc podía llamarla tan informalmente y el apenas si podía llamara de vez en cuando por su ****apellido, Roy se levanta, toma los papeles que estaba revisando y los pone en el escritorio de Havoc**

-Muy bien Teniente, entonces usted será el encargado de terminar mi trabajo, ya que al parecer no tiene mucho-

***Toma su abrigo y las llaves de su carro**

-Iré a ver a la Capitana, solo porque todos estamos preocupados, hasta mañana-

***Roy sale y azota la puerta, Breda y Havoc comienzan a reír**

-Cual es la gracia?, tenemos más trabajo ahora-**dice Fury**

-Valió la pena por ver la cara del General-**Decía Havoc mientras se reía**

-Sin contar como quiso hacernos creer que no esta preocupado por la Capitana-

-Jaja, es como un niño obstinado-

***Aunque Riza estaba en su departamento, no estaba descansando, estaba revisando unos papeles que se había traído ****un día antes, le dolía demasiado la cabeza pero quería acabar con esos papeles antes de acostarse un rato, en ****la mesa había una libreta café que toma y escribe en ella**

-Ni siquiera se porque sigo escribiendo en ella?-

***La deja a un lado y continúa con los papeles, pasados unos minutos se oye como tocan la puerta, voltea a ver a Black ****Hayate**

-No puede ser el verdad?-

***Black Hayate se acerca a la puerta y comienza a mover la cola**

-Me imagine que vendría, pero no tan temprano-

***Vuelven a tocar la puerta y sabe que no le dará tiempo de guardar todos los papeles, se levanta abrir la puerta y habla ****con seriedad**

-Que hace aquí Coronel?-

-A veces pienso que me vigila Capitana, nunca puedo sorprenderla-

-Lo conozco perfectamente General, sin mencionar que Black Hayate me dio a entender que era ustedes por como reaccionaba-

***Roy acaricia al perro**

-Eres un traicionero amiguito, y no me va a invitar a pasar Capitana?-

-Usted no debería estar aquí y lo sabe-

-Todos estaban preocupados por usted, y fui el elegido para venir a vigilarla-

-No necesito vigilancia General-

-A no?, pues no parece, le di la orden de venir a su casa a descansar, no a seguir trabajando-

***Roy señala los papeles sobre la mesa**

-Discúlpeme pero yo no desobedecí sus ordenes, usted me mando a mi casa, no especifico a que-

-Bien jugado Hawkeye, pero ahora estoy aquí y le ordeno que vaya a su cama a descansar, yo me quedare a cuidarla ya que a eso he venido-

-Desde cuando el General de Brigada Roy Mustang obedece a sus subordinados?

***Roy la ve serio**

-No voy hacer que regrese al trabajo cierto?-

-Cierto-

***Riza suspira y lo deja pasar, cuando entra Roy se acerca a Riza y le toca la frente, ella se aleja un poco de la sorpresa ****pero choca con la pared, su departamento no era muy grande**

-Tienes fiebre y estas toda roja, o es por lo cerca que me tienes?-**dice Roy con ****coquetería**

***Riza se aleja y camina hacia una silla, la verdad si era extraño tenerlo tan cerca y mas se sorprendió que la tocara ****aunque solo fuera para ver si tenia fiebre, pero también se sentía mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le iba a ****explotar, tenia que admitir que no había descansado en absoluto, Roy se alegraba de haber ido a vigilarla**

-Vaya a ponerse algo más cómodo y recuéstese-

-No va a irse cierto?-

-No, sabes lo obstinado que soy-

***Riza no dice nada más, no tenia ganas de pelear, sabia que iba a perder, además, tenia que admitir que era lindo ****tener a Roy ahí cuidándola, se levanta y se va a su recamara, Roy al darse cuenta que Riza no repela más, es porque ****en verdad debe sentirse mal, va a al cocina y busca comida para preparar pero ve que no hay nada, toca la puerta de la ****recamara de Riza y habla a través de ella**

-Iré a comprar algo para comer, recuéstate un rato-

-General…Gracias-

-No tiene nada que agradecer Capitana-

***Riza en verdad se sentía bien al no estar sola, no era bueno que vieran a Roy ahí, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al ****tener a alguien cuidando de ella para variar**

***Poco tiempo después Roy regresa con comida hecha, el no era bueno cocinando, y no podía pedirle a Riza que se ****hiciera de comer ella misma, toca la puerta de la recamara**

-Adelante-

***Al entrar Roy ve a Riza acostada, se veía más cansada que cuando la dejo**

-Traje algo de comer-**Riza lo ve con duda-** no te preocupes Hawkeye, no lo hice yo-

-Es bueno saberlo General-

-Cuando termines de comer llamare a un Doctor-

-No lo haga, si saben que esta aquí…-

-Por una vez-**Roy la interrumpe-**por una vez preocúpese por usted Capitana-

-Mi trabajo es preocuparme por usted-

-Pues por esta ocasión, deje que yo me preocupe por usted-

***Riza se queda sin palabras, así era el, siempre sabia que decir en los momentos más críticos o importantes, pero no ****podía permitir que llamara a un Doctor**

-Le prometo que guardaré reposo, haré todo lo que me pida, pero no llame a un Doctor, solo necesito descansar y me pondré mejor-

***Roy sabia que lo hacia por el, y le agradecía la preocupación, pero ella necesitaba un Doctor, aunque ya era ganancia ****que se dejara cuidar**

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato, pero si la veo que no mejora llamare a un Doctor, y sabe muy bien que me daré cuenta aunque trate de ocultarlo-

-Lo se-

***Y claro que lo sabia, ambos se conocían perfectamente**

-Trato hecho**\- Dice Roy**

***Después de comer Roy sale del cuarto, no sin antes de que Riza le dijera que adelantara el trabajo que estaba en la ****mesa ya que estaba ahí**

-No puedo creerlo, me va hacer trabajar aun cuando la estoy cuidando?

***Roy se acerca a la mesa y ve que hay mucho trabajo, lo empieza acomodar y distingue una libreta café, la hojea y se da cuenta ****de lo que es**

-Es el diario de la Capitana-

***Se asoma a la recamara de Riza y ve que esta dormida, sabe que lo que esta apunto de hacer esta mal, pero al ver de ****rápido entre las hojas su nombre, la curiosidad le gana, así que comienza a leer**

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

_**NOMBRE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **__**LA INFANCIA DE RIZA**_


	2. La infancia de Riza

***LA INFANCIA DE RIZA***

_**"(mi infancia)"**_

***Roy en verdad sabia que estaba mal leer algo tan personal, pero en verdad quería saber más sobre ella, sobre su Riza, así que toma aire, abre la libreta y lee**

**(POV RIZA)**

Escribo esto porque Rebecca me dijo que era un buen método para no olvidar las cosas, aunque hay muchas que quisiera no recordar jamás, pero se que no las olvidare y que no debo para no cometer los mismos errores.

Mi infancia antes de los doce, la verdad no hay mucho que recordar y menos que recuerde, mi Madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, solo que me cantaba una hermosa canción que una vez tarare y mi Padre se molesto bastante conmigo, desde entonces no volví a cantarla.

Mi Padre se obsesiono de más con su investigación en alquimia y a mi me dejo en segundo plano, o tal vez en ultimo, así que desde muy chica tuve que aprender hacer independiente, ya que mi Padre se olvidaba de comer y por ende, olvidaba que yo también comía, pero no todo fue tan malo, me dio una buena educación, me encantaba leer, pero mi Padre me tenia estrictamente prohibido leer sobre alquimia, era bastante extraño, ya que su investigación se trataba de eso. Mi Padre era muy estricto y después de que mamá muriera nunca me mostró afecto alguno, en algunas ocasiones decía que me parecía a mi Madre, lo decía con una mirada de ternura que cambiaba rápidamente a seria al darse cuenta que no era ella, tal vez por eso no quería estar cerca de mi, para no recordarla, no lo se, y nunca lo sabre…o solo tal vez, era que no me quería

***Roy esta sorprendido de lo que leía, y no tanto por lo que estaba escrito, porque en el tiempo que vivió en la casa de los Hawkeye vio ****la relación entre Padre e hija, lo que realmente le sorprendía era como Riza expresaba su sentir, por un momento pensó en dejar la ****libreta y no seguir invadiendo la privacidad de Riza, pero logra ver su nombre en las siguientes líneas y sigue leyendo**

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este capitulo fue muy cortito pero no todos van a ser así, solo que no quiero juntar un titulo con otro, jeje una disculpa, prometo que en la semana si puedo subo otro para compensar este pequeño fic**_

_**NOMBRE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **__**CONOCIENDO A ROY MUSTANG**_

_**MISH HERONDALE:**__** Hola, perdon por hacer este fic tan pequeño, haré lo posible por subir otro capitulo en la semana, espero que este fic te agrade, me hizo muy feliz tu comentario, Gracias **_

_**MANU:**__** Hola, no he tenido tiempo de leer el fic de tu amigo, me haré un tiempo y lo leeré, ok, entiendo que no puedas subir tus propios fic, la verdad si me sorprende que andes por aqui ya que dices que no te gusto Fullmetal Alchemist, en mi trabajo ya ando menos estresada gracias a Dios**_


	3. Conociendo a Roy Mustang

***CONOCIENDO A ROY MUSTANG***

_**"(Roy Mustang)"**_

Cuando tenia aproximadamente doce años llego un chico a vivir con nosotros, mi Padre me había comentado días antes que llegaría el sobrino de una amiga de años, que le debía un favor y que se lo estaba cobrando pidiéndole que le enseñara alquimia a este chico, mi Padre no se veía para nada contento, pero al parecer no pudo negarse Cuando tocaron la puerta mi Padre me mando abrir, sabía que era el chico que iba a ser su pupilo ya que nadie nos visitaba, gracias al carácter de mi Padre nadie en el pueblo le hablaba; al momento de abrir la puerta lo vi, la persona que cambiaría mi vida al cien por ciento, pero que yo en ese momento no lo sabia

_-Si, le cambie la vida para mal_-**Decía Roy cabizbajo**

Era un chico más alto que yo, cabello y ojos negros, tenia 15 años pero se veía más maduro, como si hubiera madurado mucho antes de lo debido

_**(POV ROY)**_

Yo también recuerdo ese día, cuando vi sus ojos note tristeza, soledad, vi a una niña que había madurado porque no tenia de otra, aunque eso lo descubrí tiempo después, tenia su cabello debajo de los hombros, pero aun a pesar de la seriedad en su cara, se me hizo linda

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Tengo que admitir que se me hizo un chico atractivo

-_Wau!, esto si es sorprendente_-**Decía Roy con una sonrisa en los labios**

El chico se había presentado como Roy Mustang por su forma de hablar note que era muy educado, y de paso todo un conquistador de mujeres, pero aunque yo viviera en un Pueblo, tampoco era ingenua y no caía tan fácilmente

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ja, era verdad, cuando me presente la tome de la mano y quise besársela, pero ella quito la mano muy molesta y había dicho que eso era innecesario, al principio lo tome como un desafío, pero mas que pronto me hizo notar que no era como las demás jovencitas que había conocido, y en el fondo eso me agrado

_**(POV RIZA)**_

En el momento en que le presente a mi Padre, pude ver como su rostro palidecía, al principio me causo gracia, pero lo comprendía totalmente, hasta yo a veces le tenia miedo.

Mi padre lo llenaba de libros y tareas por realizar, pero el nunca se dio por vencido, y creo que eso fue lo que le agrado a mi Padre ; muchas veces me sentía más desplazada aún, mi Padre le daba más tiempo a su investigación y a Roy que a mi, aunque no es que tuviera mucha de su atención antes de que Roy llegara; por cierto, yo no lo llamaba por su nombre, lo llamaba Mustang-San, el me llamaba Señorita Riza, de hecho muy pocas veces lo he llamado por su nombre de Pila, y desde que el era mi superior y yo su subordinada solíamos llamarnos por nuestros rangos

***Eso era verdad, el lo más cerca e informal que se atrevía a llamarla era Hawkeye, pero en eso habían quedado, por eso le ****molestaba como Havoc podía llamarla con afecto como Riz y ella varias veces lo llamaba Jean, no quería admitirlo pero le tenia ****envidia por ser el elegido para que ella lo llamara por su nombre, Roy continua leyendo**

Regresando a lo que decía, al principio me dio celos de Roy (_puedo llamarlo por su nombre cierto?, de todos modos nadie se enterara, ni siquiera __el)_

_-Pero si me estoy enterando…debería dejar de leer?_-**Roy cierra la libreta y se le queda viendo por unos segundos pero la vuelve abrir **-_No __puedo, quiero saber porque me tenia celos, y quiero saber más de Riza_-**continua leyendo**

Le tenia celos porque vi como mi Padre en el fondo estaba orgullosos de el, Roy aprendía rápido aun cuando muchas veces holgazaneaba, era y es muy inteligente, mi Padre muchas veces me lo decía _"ese mocoso es muy listo", _y lo hacia con una pequeña sonrisa, a mi nunca me halago por nada, sabia que para el, Roy era el hijo que nunca tuvo y que deseo haber tenido en mi lugar

***Roy apretaba con fuerza la libreta, el siempre había querido que su maestro estuviera orgulloso de el, pero nunca quiso ocupar ****el lugar de Riza, de hecho el era feliz de haber conocido a Riza, pero por lo que Elia, no sabía si ella había sido feliz de conocerlo**

Pero como siempre lo ha hecho Roy, me quito esas ideas y esos celos con el pasar de los días, cuando empezamos a tratarnos más, o mejor dicho, cuando el no desistió en hablarme

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

**Perdon, se que dije que no seria tan corto pero no se me ocurrió más para este capitulo, no me odien por favor**

MISS HERONDALE:**Perdoname, no me odies, es que hay capitulos que no puedo alargar más porque mis ideas se murieron y si escribía de mas creo que iba a escribir cosas sin sentido, espero me perdones por otro capitulo tan corto :(**

**NOIR O:**** El que escribió el fic de lila y Adrien se llama Manu, por desgracia el no tiene un perfil en el cual pueda subir sus propias historias, en ese momento yo le ayude pero ya no puedo seguir ayudandole por cuestiones de tiempo**

**MANU:****El comentario de arriba escribio en mi otro capitulo que le gusta tu historia de Lila y Adrien y pide que escribas más, me gusta leer y por ende ya lei todos loa libros de resident, jaja a mi me gustaron mucho, si Jill y Carlos se besaran no me importaría tanto la verdad, referente a miraculous no recuerdo en que capitulo me quede, ya iba en la tercera temporada eso si**


	4. Pasando ratos con Roy

_***PASANDO RATOS CON ROY***_

_**"(El tiempo con El )"**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Siempre he sido una persona muy seria, creo que por eso nunca tuve amigos, sin contar el hecho que mi Padre rara vez me daba permiso de salir si no fuera para hacer las compras, por eso me sorprendió que alguien tan lleno de vida como Roy quisiera hablar conmigo, o tal vez era que el se sentía solo y prefería hablar con alguien como yo al menos

_-Porque te menosprecias tanto Hawkeye?, ja, ella no me oye y aun así no puedo llamarla por su nombre, vaya que soy patético-_

Habían pasado unos días y mi Padre había tenido que salir a comprar unas cosas, yo hacia la comida mientras Roy estudiaba en la mesa del comedor, o al menos eso creía yo, pero de la nada me hablo y me espante tanto que me queme con el sartén, el se acerco corriendo con cara de preocupación y me pregunto si estaba bien, en ese momento una lagrima cayo por mi rostro

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando la llame se quemo por mi culpa, me sentía tan mal, yo solo quería platicar con ella y que fuéramos amigos; si, era verdad que era algo solitario estar ahí con ella y que no nos habláramos, pero por haberla llamado de sorpresa ella se había lastimado, y aunque fueron pocas lagrimas la había hecho llorar, yo nuca había hecho llorar a una mujer, y me hizo sentir la peor persona del mucho, aún cuando ella insistía que no era mi culpa

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Disculpe Señorita Riza-

Auch- **Riza se había quemado**

***Roy se acerca rápido y toma con cuidado la mano de Riza**

-Lo lamento tanto, no debí llamarte tan de repente, perdóname-**Roy se veía preocupado**

***Por su parte Riza veía la preocupación en le rostro de Roy, y una lagrima cae seguida de otra, Roy al verla se preocupa aun más**

-Tanto te duele, tenemos que curarte-

***Riza se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe**

-Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me quemo-

-No importa, vamos a sentarnos, en donde esta el botiquín?-

-No te preocupes Mustang-San, estoy bien-

-No estas bien, necesitamos curarte-

***Riza ve la preocupación y determinación en la mirada de Roy**

-El botiquín esta en la repisa- **Riza señala el lugar, y Roy va por el y comienza a curarla**

-En verdad lo siento-**Roy se veía cabizbajo**

-Deja de disculparte, no es nada, fue descuido mío también, y para que me llamabas?-

***Roy se apena**

-Yo…solo…pues-**Riza lo mira confundida**-Solo quería platicar un rato contigo-

-Conmigo, yo no se sobre alquimia-

-No, no quería hablar sobre alquimia, solo quería que habláramos de cualquier otra cosa-

-Otras cosas?-**Riza se veía confundida y Roy lo nota**

-Señorita Riza-**le dice apenado-** me odias?

***Aunque Roy la llamara con formalidad como Señorita, sus contextos eran más informales y Riza hacia lo mismo**

-No Mustang-San, por supuesto que no te odio-

-Enserio?- **Roy se veía feliz**

-Hago parecer que te odio?

-Bueno, no pero…como casi no me hablas, y haces como si no estuviera yo pensé…

-No Mustang-San, no te odio, solo que no quiero buscarnos problemas con mi Padre, tu debes estudiar, a eso viniste, y yo no debo quitarte el tiempo-

***Roy la entendía, sabia que su maestro se enojaría y lo correría si perdía el tiempo**

-Entonces podemos hablar cuando no nos vea-? **decía Roy**

-No creo que sea lo correcto-

-Por favor?- **La ve con suplica, ella le sonríe, lo entendía, se sentía solo como ella**

-Muy bien Mustang-San-**Riza acepta**

En verdad me alegro**-dice Roy sonriendo-** gracias, ya quedo tu mano-

***Riza ve su mano vendada, se la acerca a su pecho y la cubre con la otra, cierra los ojos y sonríe**

-Gracias-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Aunque trate de quitarme rápido las lágrimas, Roy las había visto, el pensó que era por el dolor de la quemadura, pero no era por eso, era porque nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mí

-_Vaya, con que era eso_\- **Roy no sabia si sentirse mejor**

Cuando tuve que aprender a cocinar varias veces me corte y queme, la primera vez que me corte mi Padre solo me vio y me dijo que tenia que ser más cuidadosa, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su trabajo, esa vez también llore, pero tampoco por el dolor de la cortada, si no porque sabia que no importara lo que me pasara, a mi Padre no le interesaba, y aunque viviéramos juntos y fuéramos Padre e Hija, éramos como dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo

***Roy estaba molesto, sabia que su maestro nunca fue el Padre del año, pero estar leyendo el como se sentía Riza con respecto a su ****relación le molestaba, respetaba a Berthold como maestro, pero no como Padre y menos como persona, Roy lee la siguiente frase**

_"Lo bueno de los días tristes, es tener la_

_esperanza de que vendrán otros más_

_felices"_

Y esa frase tuvo mucha razón, Roy llegó para dar felicidad y alegría en muchos de mis días, dio luz a una casa que estaba en tinieblas

***Roy estaba sorprendido de que Riza pensara eso de el, no sentía que mereciera esos halagos, pero lo hacían feliz**

Ya me desvíe del tema, Roy me pidió que si podíamos hablarnos cuando mi Padre no nos viera, al principio trate de negarme, pero no porque lo odiara como el creía, si no porque no era bueno que el se distrajera, mi Padre me lo había advertido, que no quería que le quitara el tiempo, pero cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que se sentía solo igual que yo, y en el fondo yo también quería hablar con el, así que acepte y el se alegro, debo admitir que yo también me alegre, en ese momento deje de sentir celos por el, y cuando vi mi mano vendada me sentí tan feliz de que alguien se preocupara por mi, a alguien le importaba si me lastimaba o me dolía

***Roy ahora entendía porque Riza había llorado en ese momento, además del porque tenía miedo de hablarle, su Padre se lo había ****prohibido, y sobre todo el porque había puesto una mirada tan tierna cuando vio su mano vendada, Roy estaba sorprendido por ****todos los detalles que recordaba Riza, desde las expresiones hasta las platicas, pero así era ella, siempre recordaba todo y siempre ****era muy intuitiva, Roy continua leyenda **

_"Padre, porque siempre te fijaste en los errores_

_que cometí, y nunca en las cosas que _

_hice por ti"_

_Porque maestro?-**se decía Roy**-ella perdió todo cuando perdió a su Madre, porque también perdió a su Padre, dejo de ser una niña para podermadurar, dejo __de ser la hija, para volverse la mujer y ama de la casa, pero por lo que veo y lo más doloroso que perdió, fue la oportunidad de ser feliz, y yo __también le quite eso al contarle mi sueño, porque eso hizo que ella me siguiera, que viera he hiciera cosas que no tenia porque haber hecho-**suspira-**somos los dos hombres que le trajimos tristeza y soledad a Riza, aunque ella diga que yo le traje felicidad, se que no es cierto-**Roy se sentía triste-**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**MISS HERONDALE: Gracias por comprenderme, y me alegra mucho que te gustara este fic no sabes que feliz me hace y te agradezco mucho más que te des el tiempo de ponerme un review, espero no decepcionarte**_

_**CAMILAMUSTANG: Gracias, tu eres una de mis inspiraciones en mis fics, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerlo **_

_**MANU: Como te comente creo que voy al dia de miraculous, vi un capitulo de nat y Gabriel, al parecer Nat esta enamorada de el, yo espero que al final se queden juntos, no odio a Kagami, simplemente no me gusta como pareja de Adrien y eso no va a cambiar jeje, respecto a poder ayudarte a subir tu historia la verdad se me complica mucho, mi jefa se a puesto en plan muy pesado y ya no puedo ni pasar mi fanfic en excel en mis tiempo libres porque nada mas anda viendo que hago, tengo que hacerlo a escondidas o cuando ella va al baño, lo lamento en verdad. Cuando subas una historia me avisas para leerla **_


	5. EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA

_**"EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA"**_

_**(El día que me enamore)**_

_**PARTE UNO**_

Los días seguían pasando, y aunque habíamos quedado de solo hablarnos cuando mi Padre no viera, Roy me hablaba delante de el sin importarle, pero al parecer a mi Padre no le molestaba siempre y cuando Roy no se distrajera tanto.

Me gustaba estar en la casa viéndolo estudiar, me hubiera gustado estudiar en casa también ya que en la escuela no tenía amigos, era tan callada y tan seria que nadie me hablaba, aunque yo tampoco ponía de mi parte para hablar con alguien, pero cometí un error, fijarme en el chico más guapo de mi salón, Damián

***Roy recordaba a ese chico, y como no hacerlo si fue su primera pelea**

Las chicas de mi salón se dieron cuenta como miraba a Damián, él era un poco más alto que yo, ojos y cabello claro, la mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas de el.

En uno de esos días había un festival en el Pueblo, y paso lo que nunca pensé que pasaría, Damián me había invitado a ir juntos al festival, no podía creer que el chico más guapo de la clase quisiera salir conmigo, debí de haberlo pensado mejor, tal vez, me hubiera dado cuenta que era una trampa.

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza llega corriendo después de clases, entra y sube las escalera sin ni siquiera haber saludado a Roy como siempre lo hacía, así que ****el sube al cuarto de ella, se acerca y toca la puerta, cuando Riza la abre prácticamente lo jala dentro, Roy estaba sorprendido, era la ****primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Riza, era tal y como lo imaginaba, limpio, con un mueble lleno de libros, y un solo peluche en la ****en forma de conejo sobre su cama algo viejo**

-Cuando salgas del asombro por mi cuarto podrías escucharme?, necesito de tu ayuda antes de que mi Padre se de cuenta que no estas estudiando-

-Mi ayuda?, por supuesto-

***La sorpresa por el cuarto de Riza pasa a segundo plano, en las semanas que llevaba ahí, Riza nunca le pedía ayuda ni para poner la mesa**

-Voy a escaparme esta noche y necesito que me cubras-

-Vas a huir de casa?- **Roy se oía triste**

**Riza se alegraba de que Roy se preocupara por ella**

-Por supuesto que no Mustang-San, hay un festival en el Pueblo y me invitaron-

-Un festival?, se oye bien iras con unas amigas?, no crees que es mejor pedir permiso?-

**Cabizbaja-**Mi Padre no me dejaría ir, no le gusta la gente del Pueblo, ya es ganancia que me deje ir a la escuela-

-Está bien, te cubriré-

***Hasta ahora lo notaba, Riza no salía más que para las compras y a la escuela, nunca la había visto con amigas ni que hablara de alguien ****de la escuela**

-Y con quien iras?-

-Eso es lo más sorprendente Mustang-San, me invito Damián, el chico más guapo de mi salón-**Dice Riza emocionada, Roy por su parte se arrepentía ****de haber preguntado-**Nunca había mostrado señales de nada, y hoy de repente me invitó a ir al festival, puedes creerlo?-

***Algo no le agradaba a Roy , sin mencionar el hecho de que no le agradaba que saliera con ese tal Damián**

-No se te hace extraño que ahora te invitara al festival?-**le pregunta Roy**

-Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues que si nunca te a hablado, porque ahora te invitaría a salir?, no te parece extraño?-

**Riza se molesta**

-Sé que no soy guapa, ni linda, ni que soy la persona más agradable, es por eso que das a entender que nadie se fijaría en mí?-

-No, por supuesto que no, no quise decir eso-

-Sabes que, olvídalo, me escaparé yo sola-

-No, te ayudare, lo siento, no quería dar a entender eso-

***Riza se calma al ver que Roy se siente mal**

-Perdóname tu a mí, es que esto es nuevo para mí, no tengo amigos en clase, y los hombres me evitan porque soy muy seria y se les hago aburrida, así que estoy emocionada de que alguien se fije en mi-

-Pues que tontos son todos, eres muy linda, haya ellos, se pierden la oportunidad de conocerte y ver lo maravillosa que eres-

***Riza se apena y Roy también al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Riza le da una cálida sonrisa, una que muy pocas veces había ****visto**

-Gracias Mustang-San-

***Roy no quería que Riza le diera esa sonrisa a alguien más, y menos a ese tal Damián, pero ella le había pedido su ayuda y él se la daría**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Roy nada hubiera pasado, pero tengo que admitir algo, me alegro lo que él hizo por mí, pero aun no llego a esa parte, Cuando llegue de la escuela me pase de largo a Roy, siempre llegaba y lo saludaba, así que esperaba que al ver que esta vez no lo hacia fuera tras de mi y eso hizo, cuando toco mi puerta prácticamente lo arrastre dentro y le pedí ayuda para poder escapar en la noche; al principio se mostró renuente, y más cuando supo de Damián, decía que era extraño que me invitara si nunca me había hablado, pero estaba muy emocionada que no escuchaba razones. Después de hacer la cena me disculpe y dije que me iría acostar, Roy se puso hacerle preguntas a mi Padre para tenerlo entretenido, al llegar a mi cuarto me cambie y me puse un vestido de flores, me deje suelto el cabello, me puse lápiz labial y perfume, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana Roy toco la puerta, me comento que mi Padre estaba en el baño y solo había ido a desearme suerte, claro, todo eso me lo dijo después del asombro de verme

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando la vi arreglada me quede sin palabras, quería detenerla, no quería que fuera a ver a otro hombre vestida así, pero me preguntaba por qué me sentía así, lo atribuía a que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa cita, y aunque en parte era verdad, era más por otra cosa que descubrí mas tarde esa noche

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Le di las gracias, y cuando iba de salida me dijo algo que agradecí me lo dijera aun adentro o hubiera terminado con un buen golpe en el piso de la Sorpresa, me dijo que me veía hermosa y antes de que pudiera decir algo desapareció de mi habitación. Después de salir de mi asombro me escabullí y me fui al pueblo, iba con mucho tiempo de anticipación, tal vez por eso Damián y dos chicas de mi salón Lucia y Ángela hablaron con tanta tranquilidad.

Me había quedado de ver con Damián en la entrada del festival, quería darle una sorpresa así que me escabullí por atrás de un puesto que estaba cerca de la entrada para llegarle por la espalda, pero alcance a ver que no estaba solo, no quería salir hasta que se fueran y ahí fue cuando lo escuche, Lucia le decía a Damián que tenía que darme el plantón cuando yo llegara, él iba a decirme que si en verdad era tan tonta como para creer que él iba a salir con alguien como yo, en eso saldría Ángela, abrazaría a Damián y se irían riendo de mí, todo lo tenían bien planeado, así que me di la media vuelta y regrese por el camino de vuelta a casa, pero solo corrí un poco, tampoco quería llegar a casa, no quería que Roy me dijera "te lo dije" aunque tuviera la razón, me senté en una banca y comencé a llorar, llore porque en verdad había sido tan tonta como para creer que Damián en verdad quería salir conmigo, llore porque no tenía ni una amiga a la cual irle a contar como me sentía, llore porque me había arreglado para nada, llore porque me sentía sola.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuche como alguien llegaba corriendo y se paraba frente a mi, esperaba que no fuera Damián, cuando me llamó no pude creerlo, que hacia Roy ahí?

_-Que hacia?, seguía mi instinto, algo me decía que no estaba bien…_

_Ja, a quien trato de engañar?, si, era verdad que seguía mi instinto, pero_

_también quería ver cómo iba la cita de Riza-_

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Señorita Riza?-

***Riza al oír su nombre levanta poco a poco su cabeza y Roy ve que está llorando, Quien la había hecho llorar?, había sido ese tal Damián? ****si era así lo haría pagar**

-Mustang-San, que haces aquí?

-El maestro dijo que se sentía muy cansado y se retiraría a dormir temprano, así que me dio permiso de hacer lo mismo, pero que fue lo que sucedió Señorita Riza?-

***Roy la veía con preocupación, ****Riza se limpia las lágrimas y trata de sonreír**

-No tengo nada, volvamos a casa-**Riza trata de agarrar de la mano a Roy pero este la quita**

-Pensé que como me habías pedido ayuda confiabas en mí, pero veo que no-**Roy se oía triste**

***Riza se voltea para que Roy no vea como caen las lagrimas**

-No es eso, lo siento si hice que pareciera así, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a contarle a nadie lo que me pasa, y mucho menos que alguien se preocupe por lo que siento, lo lamento-

***Roy quería abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se abstiene**

-Puedes contarme todo, hasta lo más mínimo si quieres, después de todo somos amigos no?-**Dice Roy**

***Riza se alegra de escuchar eso, se voltea y le sonríe, se sienta en la banca otra vez**

-Gracias Mustang-San, siéntate, te contare todo lo que escuche-

***Riza le platica todo lo que planeaban hacerle, Roy no la detenía ni la interrumpe solo escucha atentamente, cuando estuvo seguro que ****Riza había terminado se levanta de la banca y le estira la mano a Riza**

-Muy bien, vamos-

-A dónde?-**pregunta Riza**

-Al festiva por supuesto, tú ya estas arreglada y yo nunca he ido a uno, y por estos tontos no vamos a perder esta oportunidad-

***Riza veía determinación en su mirada**

-Pero…y si nos los encontramos?

-Estoy deseándolo-**La mirada de Roy se ensombrece y Riza lo noto**

-Cómo?-**pregunta ella**

-No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte-

***Roy lo decía con tanta seriedad que Riza le creía, Roy vuelve a estirarle la mano y ella la toma para levantarse**

-Muy bien Mustang-San, vamos a divertirnos-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

Ahora que lo pienso Roy nunca me dijo que hacia ahí, yo solo supuse que tenía ganas de ir al festival, pero ahora que lo conozco mejor, sé que él fue Porque sabía que algo no andaba bien. Me hizo decirle que era lo que había pasado y porque estaba llorando, después de oírme me convenció para ir al festival, todo iba bien, jugamos en muchos puestos y como ya desde entonces era buena para darle al blanco lo derrote fácilmente pero no se molestó, comimos en varios puestos y fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales, fue uno de los pocos momentos felices que he tenido, todo iba de maravilla hasta que apareció Damián con Ángela y Lucia

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy y Riza estaban sentados en una banca descansando, cuando alguien llama a Riza, ella reconoce la voz y se encoge en su lugar, Roy ****pone su mano sobre la de Riza que descansaba en la banca para darle a entender que ahí estaba el **

-Riza-**Damián la ve sorprendido-**eres tú?, wau!, te vez…hermosa-

***Roy se da cuenta que Damián no mentía al decirle que se veía hermosa, la comía con la mirada, así que se planta frente a Damián ****tapándole la vista de Riza**

-Lo siento, pero como veras, está conmigo-**Le dice Roy**

-Y tu quien diablos eres?-**Pregunta Damián**

***Ángela y Lucia se comían a Roy con la mirada y Riza logra escuchar lo que hablan**

-Pero que guapo-**Decía Ángela**

-Que hace un chico tan atractivo con Riza-**Dice Lucia**

-Que desperdicio-

***Roy también las había escuchado, le da la espalda a Damián y se acerca a las chicas**

-Buenas noches señoritas

***Las dos ven embobadas a Roy**

-Perdón por no presentarme, eso es muy descortés de mi parte, me llamo Roy Mustang, soy el novio de Riza-

***Todos, incluyendo Riza se sorprenden, y más cuando Roy se acerca y le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la acerca a él, voltea y ve a Damián**

-Perdón que no llegara contigo, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarla antes y me le declare, me alegro bastante el saber que me aceptaba-

***Damián se veía molesto, y más saber que lo había dejado plantado por Roy**

-Bah!, no te preocupes, no es como si me hubieras quitado algo que valiera la pena-

***Lo siguiente que sintió Damián fue un puño en su rostro, un sabor metálico en su boca que al limpiarse descubrió que era su sangre y que ****se encontraba sentado en el piso**

-Discúlpate con Riza-

***Roy estaba molesto, Damián se levanta y le regresa el golpe a Roy, este se tambalea hacia atrás y Riza lo sostiene del brazo**

-Estas bien?

***Roy se suelta y se abalanza contra Damián para volver a golpearlo**

-Te dije que te disculparas-

***Damián lo golpea también**

-Y como porque debería obedecerte?-

***Roy lo vuelve golpear, el llevaba claramente la ventaja pero también estaba saliendo golpeado, Ángela y Lucia se la pasaban gritando, ****Riza no sabía que hacer, no le interesaba Damián, lo que le importaba es que Roy no saliera lastimado**

-Basta-**susurra Riza-**Basta por favor-**grita-**ROY, DETENTE

***Roy se queda con el puño en el aire, estaba sobre Damián cuando oyó que Riza lo llamo, al voltear a verla ve que está llorando, se levanta ****y se acerca a ella, Riza ve sangre en el labio de Roy y un comienzo de moretón en su ojo, el ve la preocupación en la cara de Riza y por ****instinto al acercarse la abraza**

-Perdóname**-le susurra**

***Damián se levanta, se limpia la sangre y agradece que Riza hubiera detenido a Roy o este lo hubiera molido a golpes**

-Ángela, Lucia, vámonos-

***Los tres se dan la media vuelta y se van**

-Lo siento, creo que te he traído más problemas

***Riza movía la cabeza negándolo, no paraba de llorar**

-Te lastimaron por mi culpa, lo siento-

-No, claro que no, yo te dije que te protegería, y para ser honesto deseaba golpearlo y él me dio el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo-**le limpia las lágrimas- **vamos, regresemos a casa

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Damián me pregunto porque no había llegado a nuestra cita, cuando me vio me dijo que me veía hermosa, cosa que no me agrado en absoluto, no después de lo que había escuchado, después de eso todo fue muy confuso, tarde varias días dándole vueltas al asunto, Roy se había presentado como mi novio, al principio no entendí porque lo hacía, pero después me di cuenta que lo hizo por ayudarme y en verdad se lo agradezco, pero por mi culpa salió lastimado, Damián dijo que yo no era gran cosa y Roy lo golpeo exigiéndole que me pidiera una disculpa y ahí comenzó todo, Damian le regreso el golpe a Roy, yo no sabía que hacer , lo único que sabía es que no quería meter a Roy en más problemas y mucho menos que saliera lastimado. Lo llame por su nombre y le pedí que se detuviera y lo hizo; cuando me vio vi su cara de angustia, tal vez al ver mi cara de preocupación, se levantó, me abrazo, y me pidió perdón, ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando, llorando porque lo habían lastimado por mi culpa

_-No fue culpa tuya-_

Me tranquilice cuando Damián, Ángela y Lucia se habían ido, regresamos a casa sin decir nada, que podía decirle?, me sentía muy mal que saliera lastimado, quería saber que pensaba el de toda esta situación, pero la noche aun nos tenía una sorpresa más, cuando llegamos a casa, mi Padre nos estaba esperando en el comedor

**Continuara…**

**MISH HERONDALE: Si, mi fic trata de abarcar todo lo posible de brotherhood en donde salen nuestros dos protagonistas, solo que estos primeros capítulos quise que Riza pusiera algo de su infancia con Roy, este capitulo lo hice un poco más largo, como te comente perdi toda mi informacion que tenia en mi usb y tengo que volver a traspasar a word todos los capitulos que ya tenía escritos, gracias al cielo todo lo escribo en un cuaderno y luego lo paso a la compu, y para poder subir capitulo esta semana apenas si lo termine, espero no decepcionarte**

**MANU:Me comentas que ya no harás historias, y eso porque? que paso?, referente a tu historia la borrare y lamento ya no poder ayudarte, la razón por la que no puedo agregarle mas a tu historia es porque para eso necesitaria borrarla y volverla a resubir, una vez que publicas una historia ya no puedes modificarla, por eso hay historias que tengo errores ortográficos y ya asi los dejo, si he pensado hacer las historias en fin de semana pero no me da tiempo, tengo otras cosas que hacer en mi casa y entre ellas estar con mi familia como para pasarmela escribiendo, esto es un pasatiempo pero tengo una vida detrás de esto, esta semana no eh podido leer a Laraila, espero esta semana tener mas tiempo, referente a Tsunande x orochimaru, no no creo hacer nada ellos, y no conzco a Felix el primo de Adrien**


	6. El chico que le gusta Parte Dos

_**"EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA"**_

_**(El día que me enamore)**_

PARTE 2

Me tranquilice cuando Damian, Angel y Lucia se habían ido, regresamos a casa sin decir nada, que podria decirle?, me sentia muy mal que saliera lastimado, queria saber que pensaba el de toda esta situación, pero la noche nos tenia una sorpresa aun mas, cuando llegamos a casa, mi Padre nos estaba esperando en el comedor

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Vaya, pensé que no llegaron-

-Padre-

-Se puede saber donde andaban?, y que fue lo que te paso muchacho?-**Berthold voltea a ver a Riza-**esto fue idea tuya Riza?

-Yo..-

-Lo siento Maestro, fue culpa mía-**responde Roy, Riza lo ve confundida-**me entere que había un festival en el Pueblo y le pedí a Riza que me acompañara, le dije que nunca había asistido a uno, trato de convencerme para no ir pero no le hice caso, así que termino acompañándome, lo lamento Maestro

-Y los golpes que traes?-

-Pues, eso…-**dice Roy**

-Eso fue culpa mía-**dice Riza**

-No es cierto-**decía Roy**

-Porque tu culpa Riza?-**pregunta Berthold**

-No maestro, yo…

-Silencio Muchacho, porque fue culpa tuya Riza?-

-Ro..Mustang-San salio lastimado por defenderme-

-Explícate-

-Un chico dijo que yo no era la gran cosa y Mustang-san lo golpeo por defenderme, pero también lo golpearon a el, lo siento Padre, lo siento Mustang-san

***Berthold no creia en todo pero si creia que habia golpeado a Roy por defender a su hija, y en el fondo se lo agradecia pero tenia que ****castigarlos**

-Muchacho,mañana tendrás el doble de tarea y tendrás que entregarlo sin ningún error, y tu Riza, tienes prohibido entrar a la biblioteca a leer por una semana, entendieron?-

-Si Maestro-

-Si Padre-

-Ahora vayan a curar esas heridas y acostarse a dormir-

***Berthold se va y Riza toma el botiquín para curar a Roy, Riza estaba triste**

-No puedo disculparme-**dice Roy-**si me hubiera quedado tal vez tu Padre no hubiera notado tu ausencia, pero si no hubiera ido, tal vez seguirias llorando en esa banca-

-Tu no tienes porque disculparte, soy yo la que no sabe como pedirte disculpas-

***Riza no quería que Roy la viera llorar pero no podía evitarlo**

-Debí de haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que era extraño que Damian me invitara, y aparte cuando el te golpeo solo me quede parada, debí de haber hecho algo, pero no sabia que hacer

***Roy ve que la mano que sostiene el alcohol tiembla, el se lo quita y toma la mano de Riza, ella se sorprende pero no la quita**

-No tienes porque culparte, cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo-

-Es esos estas mal, nadie hubiera hecho eso por mi-

**Roy aprieta un poco más la mano de Riza**

-Pues yo lo haré siempre que lo necesites-

**Riza se sonroja y le sonríe-**Gracias Mustang-San

-Roy, llamame Roy como cuando me detuviste-

-Gracias…Roy-

-Yo…también puedo llamarte Riza?-

-Por supuesto-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy se hecho la culpa delante de mi Padre, dijo que era el, el que quería ir al festival; tiempo después que le pregunte porque lo había hecho, dijo que no quería que mi Padre la agarra solo contra mi, que queria ayudarme de una u otra forma, Roy siempre me a ayudado, por eso me prometí protegerlo hasta que llegue a la cima, pero eso viene después. Cuando lo estaba curando quería disculparme pero no sabia como, me sentía mal porque saliera lastimado por ayudarme, el dijo que cualquiera hubiera actuado igual pero le dijo que eso no era cierto, entonces me dijo que el lo haría siempre que lo necesitara, y ese fue el día que me enamore de Roy Mustang

_-Vaya, fue el mismo día-_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando encontre a Riza llorando senti demasiado coraje, sabia que algo no estaba bien, y cuando me conto el porque lloraba enfureci más, deseaba tanto conocer a ese tal Damian para golpearlo, aunque nunca me había peleado deseaba toparme con el. Convencí a Riza de dar una vuelta y fue muy divertido, hasta que apareció Damian con sus amigas, tenia que admitir que el tipo era atractivo, claro no tanto como yo, también pude notar como sus amigas se me quedaban viendo y decían que era un desperdicio que yo estuviera con Riza, por obvias razones no podía golpearlas, pero les demostraría que Riza no era solo una amiga, así que me presente como su novio, las chicas no podían creerlo y Damian por su orgullo lastimado, dijo que Riza no era la gran cosa, eso me molesto y lo golpe, quería que se disculpara con Riza, el no tenia derecho a decir que ella no valía la pena, el no la conocía como yo, pero el tambien se defendió golpeandome, y aunque era la primera vez que me peleaba, llevaba la ventaja, de repente escuche que Riza me llamaba por mi nombre, me sorprendió bastante ya que nunca lo había hecho, fue en ese momento que vi su preocupación y note que estaba llorando, sabia que no era por Damian esas lagrimas, eran por mi, porque también había salido lastimado, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazarla y pedirle perdón por preocuparla.

De camino iba callado porque estaba meditando todo lo ocurrido, no me arrepentía de haber golpeado a Damian, iba pensando en el hecho de que eso le ocasionaria más problemas a Riza, tal vez si hubiera pensado en que decir sobre los golpes que traía, su Padre no la hubiera castigado, aunque realmente no fueron unos grandes castigos. Cuando le dije que yo siempre la defenderia se sonrojo y me dio una sonrisa que pocas veces veía en su cara, en ese momento me di cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ella, me gustaba, me había enamorado de Riza, me gustaba todo de ella, yo conocía a laRiza que le gustaba todo a la perfección, a la Riza que le gustaba tomar te y leer muchos libros, a la Riza que cuando sonrie es la mujer más bella del planeta, a la Riza que esta primero todos los demás antes que ella.

**(POV RIZA)**

Cuando me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre me alegre bastante, y más cuando el solo me llamo Riza, siento que fui egoista, pero me alegro que fuera al festival a buscarme, me gusto dar una vuelta con el, y en el fondo estaba feliz de que me hubiera defendido de Damian, Roy fue la única persona que me trato bien, por eso me enamore de el, porque vi más allá de su físico, vi el maravilloso ser humano que es, por eso sigo enamorada de el.

_Yo también sigo enamorado de ti desde ese día, por eso no me_

_he enamorado de nadie mas, porque solo tu me conoces a la_

_perfección__ y me aceptas tal y como soy-_

_**MISH HERONDALE: Hola, por lo regular actualizo los domingos, excepto hoy que no trabaje por que es puente y preferi hacerlo hoy, es horrible perder archivos, pero ya aprendi la leccion y ya no quito la USB a la mala, jeje, segun yo veo los capitulos y pienso que estan largos y cuando veo resulta que no esta tan largo como esperaba jeje, pero me alegra saber que te gusta y gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo**_

_**EDISSE AL ELRIC: HOLA, ya borre el comentario del resumen, gracias por esa **_**_observación, y gracias por darle un oportunidad a mi fic, espero no decepcionarte, y si, a Riza se le hizo atractivo Roy, a fin de cuentas mujer, y como dices, quien no notaria lo guapo que es Roy..._**

_**MANU:Hola, Si logre ver el fic que hiciste, te voy hacer lo mas honesta posible, no es que no sepas escribir, pero es que en todos fics terminan en la cama, cosa que no es malo pero no desarrollas una historia, por ejemplo, la que te subio tu amiga Laralaila, Laila y Adrien terminan en la cama sin ninguna razon, yo creo que es eso lo que les molesta, tambien por eso yo te decía que hicieras tu propio perfil y no trates de depender de los demás porque a veces si es dificil subir tus propias historias ahora imaginate tener tiempo para subir la de otros esta cañon, esto no es con afan de molestarte pero es mi punto de vista, también te dicen de spam, y es que yo por ejemplo a veces yo pierdo tus comentarios o me hago bolas de tantos, referente a lo de Naruto y Tsunade esta bien si a ti te gusta, el gusto se rompe en generos, a mi en lo personal no me llama la atención, referente a los Fics de Re 3 la verdad no creo hacer ya mas resident, o al menos por ahora no tengo intenciones de hacer mas, y de hacer las historias en mi trabajo o eso de ir al baño no es tan fácil, mi jefa esta a mi lado y tampoco puedo tardar tanto en el baño, sin contar el hecho de que es antihigiénico** _


	7. El CUMPLEAÑOS DE RIZA

_**Antes de empezar les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en subir el siguiente capítulo pero con lo de coronavirus y que yo aun sigo trabajando no he tenido tiempo de actualizar una disculpa **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Miss Herondale, espero te guste :D**_

_**"EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RIZA"**_

_**(Mi cumpleaños)**_

**(POV RIZA)**

El tiempo paso y Roy y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, ni yo lo molestaba cuando estaba estudiando, ni el a mi cuando hacia las tareas de la casa.

En la escuela seguía todo igual, sin poder hacer amigos, por su parte Damian no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y sus amigas Ángela y Lucia me preguntaban de vez en cuando por Roy, creo que esperaban que terminara con el, Roy para sostener esa mentira iba por mi cuando mi Padre no estaba, era divertido ver a Damian ocultándose y a las chicas babeando por el, quien diría que con el paso de los años eso iba a ser el pan de cada día e iba a dejar de ser divertido.

Faltaban tres días para mi cumpleaños, y mi Padre había dicho que tenia que salir por cinco días a un Pueblo cercano a conseguir cosas para su Investigación, no me extrañaba que hiciera eso en esos días, lo raro hubiera sido que se quedara y me lo festejara. Creo que Roy me vio decaída porque trato de animarme, por más que trataba de no estar triste lo estaba, en esos días era cuando más me acordaba de mi Mama, tal vez si ella hubiera estado viva, mi Padres se quedaría en esas fechas, o para empezar, tan siquiera me hubiera querido?

Un día antes Roy me acorralo en al cocina y me dijo que no me dejaría salir hasta que no le explicara que tenia, resignada le conté que al día siguiente seria mi cumpleaños y siempre me acordaba de mi Mamá por esos días, el me pregunto que como era posible que mi Padre se hubiera ido sabiendo que día era, Roy trato de disculparse por el diciendo que tal vez lo había olvidado o llegaría de sorpresa, yo le dije que eso no pasaría, que todos los años era lo mismo, en mi cumpleaños el siempre salía de viaje con algún pretexto y regresaba varios días después, vi que a Roy no le agrado mucho

_**(POV ROY)**_

No podía creerlo, porque haría eso el maestro?, en los dos siguientes años trate de que se quedara a festejar el cumpleaños de Riza pero siempre había un pretexto, en uno fui tan directo recordándole que era el cumpleaños de Riza y dijo que eso podía esperar y Riza debía entenderlo, pero

cuando regresaba nunca festejábamos, me sentía mal porque aunque mis Padres que murieron en un accidente cuando yo solo era un bebe nunca

pusieron festejar un cumpleaños conmigo, Madame y las chicas siempre me festejaban, e imaginar a Riza sola ese día era muy triste

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Aproveche para preguntarle cuando era su cumpleaños y me alegraba que aun faltaran unos meses para poder regalarle algo.

Al día siguiente cuando me levante hacer el desayuno Roy no estaba, había dejado una nota en la mesa diciendo que tenia que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para su estudio, me sentí triste, pensé que al menos ese día no estaría sola, que Roy estaría conmigo, pero al parecer ni para el era importante mi cumpleaños, y luego pensé que si para mi Padre no era algo importante porque tenia que serlo para alguien más.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré a leer, pero nada de lo que leia se me quedaba, así que me quede mirando a la pared por tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta.

Unas pocas horas después, no se cuantas en realidad pero si recuerdo que fue casi al medio día que escuche que alguien llegaba, sabia que era Roy ya que mi Padre estaba de viaje, esperaba que subiera a felicitarme pero al pasar el tiempo y ver que no subía me asome por las escaleras, le grite desde ahí y rápidamente se asomo para decirme que ya había regresado y que estaba acomodando unas cosas, que no era necesario que bajara.

Regrese a mi cuarto más decaída que antes pensando que Roy en verdad había olvidado mi cumpleaños, Paso un rato más de tiempo y escuche como Roy me llamaba desde la cocina, decía que ya era hora de comer, vi la hora y eran casi las dos, era verdad, tenia que hacer de comer y pase de estar triste a molesta, de eso si se acordaba verdad, que yo hacia de comer, baje con toda la intención de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero cuando entre a la cocina me quede sorprendida de lo que vi

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Cuando Riza entra a la cocina la ve llena de globos, había un pastel en medio de la mesa junto a unos platos de comida, Riza ve que ****es spaghetti con albóndigas, una de sus comidas favoritas, la tarja de los trastes y la estufa eran una desastre al igual que la ropa de ****Roy. El cual se acerca y le avienta serpentina**

-Feliz cumpleaños Riza-

-No lo olvidaste-

-Por supuesto que no, ven, siéntate, he visto que te gustan mucho las fresas, sí que escogí un pastel de fresas, espero te guste, también hice el spaghetti, aunque dudo que sepa tan bueno como el tuyo

***Riza estaba sin palabras***

-OH si, espera, no seria una celebración completa sin un regalo cierto?**-Roy saca una caja de debajo de la mesa y se la entrega-**Ahora si, todo esta completo, que quieres hacer primero?

***Roy que estaba sacando unos platos, y al no oír respuesta de Riza voltea a verla y se da cuenta que esta llorando***

-Riza, estas bien?, porque lloras?-

***Riza se toca la mejilla y se da cuenta que esta llorando**

-No lo se, no estoy triste, al contrario, entonces..porque estoy llorando?-

***Roy ****sonríe**

-Entonces son lagrimas de alegria-

-De alegría..si..es la primera vez que lloro de alegría-**Riza se quita las lagrimas y le da una de esas pocas sonrisas que Roy sabia que venian ****desde el fondo de su corazón-**Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños, puedo…abrir mi regalo?-

-Por supuesto, perdona si no es de tu agrado-

***Riza lo abre y saca un conejo de peluche**

-No se si te guste pero es que vi que tenias uno en tu recamara, así que oense en regalarte uno-

-Me encanto, muchas gracias, lo atesoraré siempre-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy no había olvidado mi cumpleaños, al contrario, había ido a comprar cosas para celebrarmelo, pastel, comida y un regalo, hacia años que no recibia un regalo y mucho menos un pastel, estaba tan feliz, también había preparado mi comida favorita, aunque como le lo dijo, no fue una comida gourmet, pero lo había hecho para mi y eso era lo mejor; mi regalo fue un conejo de peluche, me dijo que me lo habia regalado porque habia visto uno en mi cuarto, yo nunca se lo comente pero ese conejo que el vio fue el ultimo regalo de mi madre, por eso lo atesoro igual que atesoro el que el me dio, aun tengo ambos y siempre los tendre, son demasiado importantes para mi

_**(POV ROY)**_

Quien diria que aun guardaba ese peluche, me alegraba saber que aun lo atesoraba como algo importante, los dos siguientes cumpleaños le regale libros, la conocía mejor y sabia que tipo de libros le encantaban leer, así que buscaba libros dificiles de conseguir y que sabría que le gustarian, libros que hasta la fecha veo en su estantería.

Al leer que Riza se la paso bien en su cumpleaños y ver esa sonrisa en su rostro fue mi mejor pago, lo único que lamento es no lograra que su Padre pasara un cumpleaños con ella.

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Los dos siguientes cumpleaños fueron igual de lindos que el primero, Roy no los olvidaba y me lo festejaba, me alegraba tanto de no estar sola en esas fechas, en su cumpleaños yo tambien se lo festeje, era lo menos que podía hacer por el, le cocinaba y horneaba un pastel, quiero pensar que también se alegraba aunque fuera un poco.

_-Me alegraba bastante, yo nunca estuve solo en mis cumpleaños, pero era muy_

_feliz al estar con Riza-_

Nunca he sido buena para los regalos, así que la primera vez le regale una libreta para sus anotaciones, fue un regalo tonto, pero no sabia que darle, y tambien le regale lociones los dos siguientes, mis regalos fueron cosas sin importancia a comparación de los suyos

_-Eso no es cierto, aun guardo esa esa libreta con cariño-_

Y así paso el tiempo, en Navidad mi Padre también desaparecia pero no me importaba, me la pasaba con Roy, fui muy feliz por tres años, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, y menos para mi, no se como pude olvidarlo.

***El estómago de Roy se revolvió, sabia lo que venia, el día en que se marcho de la casa de los Hawkeye, el día que dejo sola a Riza ****otra vez**

**CONTINUARA..**

_**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y mas aun lo que dejan un comentario, los quiero y no olviden lavarse las manos con esto del covid-19**_

**MANU: Cuando escribes una historia o haces cualquier cosa hay gente que te alabara y otra que te ofenderá, recuerda que el gusto se rompe en generos, no puedo borrar su comentario por que no es de una cuenta oficial, aun no me llega ningun reporte de la pagina pero si me mandan alguna notificación tendre que borrar tu historia o me podrian suspender mi cuenta**

**MIS HERONADALE:Una disculpa por no subir antes la historia, en mi trabajo estamos yendo un dia si un dia no y por ende cuando voy tengo que cubrir a mi jefa y el trabajo se me junta y no me da tiempo de actualizar, maldito el dia que se me borro mi usb, te dedico este capitulo ya que me has seguido desde el principio, y si..Riza se entera que Roy lo leyó, como se lo tomara?**

**EDISSE AL ELRIC313: Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, no podía hacer que Roy golpeara a las chicas porque a fin de cuentas es un caballero y nunca golpearía a una mujer, o al menos así lo veo yo, la parte donde cura sus heridas que bueno que se te hizo romantica esa era la idea que se viera tierna, espero te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tomar el tiempo leer**


	8. Roy se va

_**"ROY SE VA"**_

_**(El día que me quede sola..otra vez)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Pasaron tres años, tres años en los que olvide que es lo que es estar sola, tres años en los que fui muy feliz, tres años que llevaba enamorada de Roy sin decir nada, y en los que varias veces olvide que eso no seria para siempre, Roy solo había ido a mi casa aprender alquimia de mi Padre y tarde o temprano el iba a regresar a su vida, una donde no estaba yo incluida, porque aunque el viviera con su tía y sus hermanas adoptivas, eran mas una familia de lo que mi Padre y yo éramos, y eso que nosotros si teníamos lazos sanguíneos

En el fondo esperaba que Roy quisiera quedarse conmigo, pero como iba a pasar eso si nunca le dije lo que sentía por el, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me le hubiera confesado, se hubiera quedado?, nunca lo sabre

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ni siquiera yo se que hubiera pasado, yo tenia una meta en mente, y esa era convertirme en militar, quería dejar una huella en este mundo, y pensé que como militar lo lograría, haría cosas buenas, cosas en las que mi maestro estuviera orgulloso de mi y no se arrepentiría de enseñarme alquimia

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy fue por unos días a su casa en Central, cuando regreso venia emocionado, me comento que se había enlistado a la milicia, yo no podía creerlo, porque quería ser un perro del ejercito?, le dije que mi Padre no iba a estar contento, el al igual que yo sabia que mi Padre odiaba a los militares. Y en efecto, cuando el le comento se enojo bastante y lo corrió de la casa, le dijo que no quería volver a verlo, Roy acepto la decisión y recogió sus cosas, el se veía sumamente triste, y yo?, trataba de ocultar como me sentía, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, coraje, preocupación, pero ya era muy duro para Roy que mi Padre lo despreciara como para que le echara mas cosas encima

_-Siempre pensando en mi antes que en ti-_

Roy me agradeció por todo y me dijo que cuando necesitara algo llamara a su tía y ella le haría llegar el mensaje, lo que yo necesitaba era que no se fuera, que se quedara comigo, pero no podía decírselo, el ya había tomado una decisión, una en la cual nunca me pidió mi opinión. Roy me dio pequeño abrazo que correspondí, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería detenerlo, pero no hice nada, solo lo vi marchar y pensé que nunca volvería a verlo.

Cuando lo perdí totalmente de vista corrí hacia un prado lejos de la casa, me tumbe en el pasto y llore como hacia años no lo hacia, había perdido a mi primer amigo, al único que había estado conmigo sin juzgarme y había perdido a mi primer amor, volvía a estar sola, pero esta vez fue más difícil, y mas doloroso, deje de comer por días, mi Padre se la pasaba encerrado con su investigación, volvimos a ser dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo; muchas veces desee nunca haber conocido a Roy, pero no tardaba en decirme a mi misma que en realidad no me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, de lo que en verdad me arrepentía, era de no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para que se quedara.

***Roy se sentía bastante mal, inconcientemente había hecho sufrir a Riza, eso era lo que menos había querido, Roy cierra la libreta y va al cuarto ****de Riza, ve que estaba dormida aun, se acerca a ella y roza suavemente su mejilla **

-Perdóname-

***Riza comienza abrir los ojos y este aleja su mano rápidamente**

-General?-

-Lo siento, te desperté, como sigues?-

-Me duele menos la cabeza, cuanto tiempo dormí?-

-Como dos horas-

-General, puede irse a su casa, estoy mejor, es probable que mañana regrese al trabajo-

-Muy bien, pero primero iré a traerte algo de cenar, sacare a pasear a Hayate y me iré-

-Se lo agradezco General-

-No agradezca Capitana-

***Antes decirle Capitanía se sentía natural, después de recordar como se llamaban hace años, lo hacia sentir como si le hablara a alguien ****desconocido ****Roy le compra la cena, saca a pasear a Hayate y va a despedirse de Riza**

-Promete que si te sientes mal me llamaras-

***Riza oye como le habla tan informalmente y se sorprende, muy pocas veces se hablaban así, ella nota la preocupación en el rostro de el **

-Lo prometo-

***Roy sale del cuarto y ve el diario en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, lo duda por unos momentos pero al final lo agarra y se lo lleva**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdon por la tardanza y mas por no poder contestar Reviews pasados, lo subi con prisas para no dejar más tiempo sin fic...Nos leemos pronto**


	9. La investigacion de mi Padre

_***LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE MI PADRE***_

_**(Tatuaje)**_

***Roy llega a su casa, se había arrepentido de llevarse el diario de Riza, pero ya era tarde, no podía regresarlo, y para ser honesto quería seguir ****leyendo sobre su Riza; así que se sirve una taza de café y continua leyendo**

Había pasado más de un año y las cosas regresaron a como habían sido antes de la llegada de Roy, mi Padre encerrado en su investigación de alquimia, y yo… creo que yo solo veía la vida pasar, a veces imaginando que Roy llegaba de visita, o venia por mi, cosa que nunca paso, ni aun en mi cumpleaños

_**(POV ROY)**_

Muchas veces pensé en enviar una carta, pero que podía decirle?, Riza y su Padre odiaban a los militares, no quería hablarle sobre mi vida en el colegio; y el día de su cumpleaños también pensé en enviar una, pero fui tan cobarde que no lo hice, como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Un día de repente mi padre salio emocionado de su laboratorio diciendo que descubrió la alquimia más poderosa de todas, nunca había visto a mi Padre tan feliz

***Roy deja de leer y se masajea la frente, se toma el café de un golpe, ya temía lo que se venia, algo que solamente ellos y su Padre ****sabían, algo que había lastimado a Riza física y emocionalmente; por momentos quería dejar de leer y seguir su vida sin saber más sobre los ****sentimientos de Riza, pero no podía, quería saber más de ella y saber como se había sentido **

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Pasaron unos días más, mi Padre había ido al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, cuando regreso me dijo que necesitaba que lo apoyara, que era la única en la que podía confiar para guardar el secreto de su investigación; al oír esas palabras no podía creerlo, mi Padre confiaba en mi?, quería que le ayudara?, estaba feliz y vaya que hacia tiempo que no estaba feliz , quería que mi Padre estuviera orgullosos de mi así que acepte; Debi de haber preguntado antes como quería que lo ayudara

***Roy aprieta tan fuerte la libreta que dobla la hoja**

_-Que idiota soy, Riza se dará cuenta-_

***Trata de alisar la hoja y sigue leyendo**

Cuando me dijo como quería mi ayuda quería salir corriendo, el quería tatuarme su investigación en mi espalda, que lo pondría en un modo donde no cualquiera lo entendiera.

Aun me pregunto porque permití que eso pasara?, tan necesitaba estaba de que mi Padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi?, o no quería desaprovechar la única oportunidad de sentirme necesitada por el?, me preguntaba, si Roy aun estuviera con nosotros mi Padre me hubiera seguido necesitando?, Roy hubiera aceptado lo que quería hacer mi Padre?, años después descubrí que no, no hubiera estado de acuerdo

_-Por supuesto que no, cómo pudo tan siquiera plantearse esa pregunta, si yo hubiera estado_

_jamás lo hubiera permitido __**(pero no estuviste)**__-_

***Su propia voz en su cabeza le reclamaba lo obvio, Roy se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, entre ellas haber dejado a Riza con su ****Padre, pero que podía hacer en ese entonces?, en ese tiempo se había planteado pedirle que se fuera con el a Central, pero nunca se lo dijo,**

**no creyó que ella aceptaría, pero ahora que Leia esto, era probable que ella hubiera aceptado**

_-Por que no te pedí que te fueras conmigo?-_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Al día siguiente mi Padre ya tenia todo preparado, había traído una plancha en donde ponen los cadáveres, el ver eso no ayudo a mis nervios, había agujas, tinta, algodones y muchas cosas mas, pensé que traería a alguien para hacerme el tatuaje pero no, dijo que lo haría el mismo, no se donde aprendió a tatuar y tenia miedo de preguntar.

Me recosté en la plancha con la espalda desnuda, al principio sentí la aguja como rayaba mi piel, conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía mas ardor; por ratos mi Padre me limpiaba la espalda para quitarme el exceso de pintura y alcanzaba a ver sangre en los algodones, quería quitarme y decirle que ya no quería esto, que me dolía, pero cuando planeaba hacerlo me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, que sabia que yo cuidaría su investigación y entonces me calle, debería estar contenta no?, no era eso lo que quería?

_-Pero no lo estabas cierto?-_

El tatuaje tardo cerca de una semana, una semana llena de dolor y lagrimas, no podía estar recargada en ningún lado, y de acostarnos boca arriba ni hablamos, no podía ponerme una camisa o algo ya que el simple roce me dolía.

En todo el proceso nunca me mire el tatuaje, hasta que estuvo terminado fue cuando lo vi con ayuda de un espejo, me cubría toda la espalda y casi llegaba hasta el cuello, nunca más podría usar una blusa de tirantes, o alguna que trajera descubierta mi espalda, como me arrepentía de haber dejado que mi Padre me hiciera esto, pero ya de nada servia lamentarse, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello

***Roy cierra la libreta y se recarga en el sillón, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, coraje, tristeza, iré y sobretodo culpa, si el no se hubiera ****ido, o si se hubiera llevado a Riza, ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso**

En ese tiempo mi cabello era largo, pero después del tatuaje me lo corte, recordaba como Roy decía que me veía bien con el cabello largo, así que no deje que me creciera, creo que fue para poder demostrarme que podía olvidar a Roy, pero fue una mentira, ni un solo día pasaba sin que lo recordara, la pregunta era, el me recordaría a mi?. No lo creía, le gustaba mucho coquetear con las chicas, probablemente ya tuviera uno o varias novias, y yo solo era la hija de su maestro

_-Bueno, creo que no puedo culparla, tengo mi reputación bien ganada, pero yo también siempre me_

_acordaba de ti, siempre estabas en mi mente y no como la hija de mi maestro, si no como_

_mi primer amor-_

**continuara...**

**GUEST:Tuve que ponerle asi ya que no te pusiste algún nombre, si claro, en el futuro espero hacer uno de Sarada y Boruto y como padres Sasuke y Naruto celosos me gusta la idea, solo que aun no estoy muy empapada en el mundo de Boruto pero se oye bien tu idea, gracias**

**MANU: Me temo que si tendre que borrar tus historias ya que ya me llego un aviso de la pagina y la verdad no me gustaría que cerraran mi cuenta, en verdad lo lamento, yo solo trataba de ayudarte pero pues esto esta trayendo muchos problemas, en verdad espero que en un futuro puedas subir tus propias historias pero si ten cuidado con el contenido lemon, no a todos les agrada que no tenga una historia antes de llegar al Lemon**

**EDISSE AL ERIC:Perdon por no contestar la vez pasada tu review, a mi me alegra mas leer tus hermosos comentarios, se que no soy una maravillosa escritora y tampoco deseo serlo, solo quiero sera alguien que le de fics a fans que les gusta lo mismo que a mi, y saber que eres una de esas personas que les gusta mis fics me hace sumamnete feliz, gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir leyendo mi historia**


	10. Berthold Hawkeye enferma

_***BERTHOLD HAWKEYE ENFERMA***_

_**(La enfermedad y muerte de mi Padre)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Poco tiempo después mi Padre comenzó a enfermarse, llame a varios doctores pero ninguno sabia que tenia, de repente un día mi Padre me pidió que buscara a Roy, que necesitaba hablar con el, subí a mi recamara y abrí el cajón de mi mueble, encontré el papel que me dio con el teléfono de su tía, no quería llamar, tenia miedo de que Roy no quisiera venir; muchas veces quise llamarlo o enviar una carta pero nunca me atreví, y como tampoco nunca recibí ni una llamada ni carta de el, supuse que se había olvidado de nosotros, que se había olvidado de mi

**Roy se golpea mentalmente otra vez, si tan solo se hubiera armado de valor para llamar o enviar una carta a Riza no se hubiera sentido así y ****no hubiera pensando que los había olvidado**

Cuando por fin me arme de valor marque y me contesto su tía Madame Christmas, la salude y le dije mi nombre; ella me dijo que me conocía, que era la hija de Berthold, y lo sabia porque Roy había hablado mucho de mi, Mi corazón se acelero al escuchar eso. Que le habría contado?, quería saber pero no podía preguntar

_**(POV ROY)**_

La primera vez que regrese a Central me la pasaba hablando de Riza, si veía un libro, hacia mención de si a Riza le gustaría o no, si veía un platillo decía que Riza cocinaba muy bien, que Riza era muy madura, que Riza esto, que Riza lo otro. Al principio Madame y sus chicas lo tomaban como algo normal por el tiempo que había convivido con ella, pero después empezaron a decirme que me gustaba Riza y que se veía lo enamorado que me tenia, decían que tenia que ser alguien especial para que yo estuviera así, y tenían razón, aunque por obvias razones a ellas se los negué, eran como mis hermanas y por ser el único hombre me hacían burla pero también me protegían y siempre me ayudaron a conseguir cualquier tipo de información al igual que Madame, Riza tenia razón, ellas eran mi preciada familia

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Le comente a Madame que mi padre estaba muye enfermo y deseaba ver a Roy, ella me dio ánimos y me dijo que le pasaría el recado, que saludara a mi Padre de su parte; dos días después, Roy estaba frente a nuestra puerta, había crecido bastante, ya me rebasaba, sin contar que se veía más guapo, al verlo me sentí intimidada, no sabia como reaccionar, quería preguntarle porque no me había llamado, o tan siquiera enviado una carta, pero con que cara podía hacerlo si yo tampoco lo había hecho por miedo a que no quisiera hablar conmigo, pero al verlo ahí me di cuenta que mis miedos eran mal infundados, como me arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, sentía que ya no tenia derecho a verlo como mi amigo, y mucho menos a llamarlo por su nombre

_**(POV ROY)**_

Así que por eso no me llamo por mi nombre, que tonto, y yo pensando que era porque estaba enojada conmigo, otra cosa que note fue lo corto que traía el cabello, más corte que cuando la conocí, pero para mi se seguía viendo hermosa, pero veía tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza más grande que cuando nos conocimos, y aunque sabia que también era por su Padre al saber que estaba enfermo, me imaginaba que yo también tenia parte de culpa, en esos momentos no sabia del tatuaje, pero no tardaría en enterarme

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza oye como tocan la puerta, un presentimiento le dice quien podría ser el que tocaba y estaba en lo correcto**

-Gracias por venir Mustang-San-

-No tiene nada que agradecer Señorita Riza-

***Riza se hace un lado y lo deja pasar, no sabían que decirse, cada uno había imaginado diferente su reencuentro, uno mas alegre**

-Como…te ha ido en la milicia?-**le pregunta ella**

-Bien gracias, hice un amigo después de varios inconvenientes, se llama Hughes-

-Me da gusto por ti-

-Y a ti?, te queda muy bien el cabello corto-

-Gracias-**se apena un poco-** pues igual que siempre-

***Ese "**_**igual que siempre**_**" no lo comprendía pero se abstuvo de preguntar, después de un incomodo silencio, Riza lo llevo con su Padre**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Era tan raro y tan triste hablarnos tan formal, la platica se volvía incomoda así que lo lleve con mi Padre y los deje solo para que hablaran, ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi padre solo estaba esperando a Roy para poder morir. Tengo que admitir algo, cuando vi a Roy, mi corazón se altero, seguía tan guapo..no, estaba más guapo que antes, de seguro ya tenia muchas novias con lo coqueto que era

_**(POV ROY)**_

No puedo negarlo, había muchas cadetes detrás de mi, salía a citas con ellas?, si, pero ninguna duraba más de una semana, y no por ellas, si no por mi, perdía el interés muy rápido, me aburría y no tardaba en compararlas con Riza, por eso cuando la vi mi corazón también iba muy rápido, no podía negarlo, seguía completamente enamorado de Riza, Cuando entre a ver al maestro se veía ojeroso, muy delgado y tosía bastante, sentí tristeza al ver al hombre que me enseño tanto de alquimia en sus últimos momentos

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Ja- **se ríe Berthold y comienza a toser- **que uniforme tan más feo-

-Lo siento-**se disculpa Roy- ** tan pronto me dieron el recado tome el primer tren para acá, como se encuentra maestro?-

-Voy a morir pronto chico-

-No diga eso-

-Escúchame muchacho-** sigue tosiendo- **por fin pude completar mi investigación-

-Eso es bueno maestro-**me alegra escuchar que logro su sueño antes de morir-**

-Necesito**\- toma aire-** te pido, que cuides de mi hija, ella tiene toda mi investigación **(tose),** mi descubrimiento…no puede caer en manos equivocadas..

**(tose) **prométemelo, prométeme que cuidaras de Riza-

-Lo prometo maestro, cuidare de ella-

-Gracias-

**Berthold comienza a toser más fuerte y esta vez con sangre, Roy le grita a Riza para que llame a un doctor, pero ya era tarde, Berthold **

**Hawkeye había muerto**

**CONTINUARA...**

**CamilaMustang: Gracias por leer mi fic, eres una de las personas que me inspiro para hacer esta historia, muchas gracias **

**Mish Herondale: Como siempre tus palabras me alegran mucho porque eso da a entender que mi historia le gusta mucho a alguien, gracias por tus hermosas palabras**

**Manu: No he visto miraculos y la verdad creo que voy para largo en verla jeje, mi novio y yo quedamos de verla juntos pero la verdad hemos visto otras cosas, espero algun dia poder ver todo lo que me dices del primo de Adrien en especial si se parece a Damion, y si Luka y Marinnete se volvieran novios pues estaria interesante ver como se desarrolla esa relacion, referente a los videos pues son comparaciones que es normal que la gente haga, pero pues no puedo opinar ya que no lo he visto jeje**


	11. El nacimiento del alquimista de fuego

_***EL NACIMIENTO DEL ALQUIMISTA DE FUEGO***_

_**(Mostrándole mi secreto)**_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Mi maestro hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Riza, aunque no era necesario porque lo haría de todos modos, pero ese mismo día descubrí realmente que era lo que quería que cuidara, y eso era el secreto que Riza guardaba en su espalda

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Mi Padre murió el mismo día que Roy regreso a casa, el me ayudo con los preparativos del funeral, me alegraba que estuviera ahí, no estaba sola..al menos por ese momento.

En el funeral de mi padre solo estábamos Roy y yo, mi Padre nunca fue muy sociable así que a quien podía invitar al funeral?, me puse a pensar en que pasaría si yo muriera?, Roy vendría a mi funeral?, probablemente ni se enteraría que había muerto

***Roy deja de leer al sentir un escalofrío tan solo de imaginar lo que estaba leyendo**

_-Como podías pensar eso?, ni siquiera yo quiero pensar más en eso, estuve a punto_

_de perderte una vez y a sido una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, las pesadillas_

_de Ishval fueron reemplazadas por ese día cuando cortaron tu garganta sin que yo pudiera_

_hacer algo-_

***Roy se levanta para servirse algo de tomar, pero esta vez se sirve un vaso de whisky, necesitaba algo más fuerte para seguir leyendo**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Tal vez era una mala hija porque no podía llorar, sentía extraño, pero no me sentía triste, en realidad no sabia como actuar ni que sentir. Mientras estábamos frente a la tumba de mi Padre le pregunte porque había decidido entrar a la milicia , el me respondió que quería dejar una huella en este mundo, que quería hacer algo bueno por la gente del país y protegerla, y que en el ejercito podría lograrlo, esas palabras cambiaron mi vida, había encontrado un motivo para vivir; no es que dejara de odiar a los militares pero Roy tenia razón, ahí se podía hacer una diferencia, creí en sus palabras, así que le dije que le mostraría la investigación de mi Padre

_**(POV ROY)**_

Me alegraba ver que no estaba muy decaída por la muerte de su Padre, me dijo que podía salir adelante gracias a la educación que el le había dado, quería decirle que se fuera conmigo pero no podía, así que lo único que hice fue darle el teléfono y la dirección de la milicia, le dije que si necesitaba algo podía buscarme ahí ya que estaría en ese lugar de por vida, también recuerdo como me dijo que no muriera, le dije que no podía garantizar eso, que probablemente moriría como una basura a lado del camino, pero que si con eso protegía a las personas con mis propias manos seria feliz, pensé que se burlaría como muchos y muchas lo habían hecho, pero no, dijo que era un sueño lindo y me hizo feliz el oírlo de ella, pero en ese momento no sabia que mis palabras la habían inspirado para entrar a la milicia, de haber sabido que seria así nunca se lo hubiera dicho, lo que menos quería era arrastrarla a esta vida, no quería que fuera un perro del ejercito, pero tengo que admitir algo; si no fuera por ella, creo que el trabajo me hubiera sobrepasado, o estaría muerto..yo estaría perdido sin ella

****FLASHBACK****

***Después del funeral**

-Lo siento tanto Señorita Riza, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero solo me dieron permiso por tres días, mañana regreso al colegio-

-No te preocupes Mustang-San, alcanzaste a mi Padre y me ayudaste con el funeral, te lo agradezco, pero…antes de que te vayas, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte-

-Que es?- **pregunta Roy**

-Regresemos a la casa, ahí te lo mostrare-

***Ya en la casa Riza se detiene en medio camino de la sala**

-Espera ahí-** Le dice Riza y camina unos pasos delante de Roy, sin voltear a verlo comienza a desabrocharse la camisa**

-Pero que..**-dice apenado**

-Espera..

***Cuando Riza se quita la camisa Roy ve su espalda, cierra los puños con demasiada fuerza y recuerda las palabras de Berthold**

_[ella tiene toda mi investigación, mi descubrimiento no puede caer en manos equivocadas_

_prométemelo, prométeme que cuidaras de Riza]_

***Roy estaba furioso, por eso su maestro le pidió que cuidara de Riza?, lo que le preocupaba era su investigación y no su hija?, Riza había ****tenido la cabeza agachada, ladea la cabeza para ver a Roy pero sin voltear y le habla ante el silencio de el**

-Mustang-San?

***Cuando Roy le habla ella nota el enojo en su voz, sin mencionar que vuelve hablarle de tu**

-Tu permitiste esto?-

-El pidió mi ayuda, sabes que nunca pide ayuda de nadie y..

-Entonces lo hiciste para complacerlo?-**Roy trataba de controlar su enojo pero por su voz Riza sabia que el estaba molesto-**sabes que nunca podrás mostrar tu espalda a nadie o al menos no a gente que sepa de alquimia?

-Lo se-**dice triste, aun dándole la espalda**

***Roy sabia que Riza solo había querido serle útil a su Padre, y por otro lado se sentía culpable también, si el no se hubiera marchado, su ****maestro tal vez no le hubiera hecho eso a Riza, o al menos el lo hubiera impedido, se acerca poco a poco a ella y con la yema de sus dedos ****recorre los contornos del circulo, Riza siente caliente por donde el tocaba, era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante; Roy se da cuenta de ****lo que esta haciendo y más porque había sido inconscientemente y se aleja un poco, por su lado Riza sentía desolación pero por otro lado ****alivio, eran emociones desconcertantes para ella**

-Lo siento-

***Riza sabe que esa disculpa era por lo del tatuaje**

-Tu no hiciste nada, fue mi decisión-

-Tu padre no quería que esta investigación cayera en manos de un militar, entonces porque…-

-Por que confío en ti, y se que no Haras mal uso de esta investigación-

-Gracias por tu confianza en mi…Riza-

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando regresamos a la casa le mostré la investigación de mi Padre, al ver mi espalda Roy se puso tenso y sumamente molesto, lo conocía, y aunque trato de modular su voz yo sabia que estaba enojado, hubo un momento en el que se me acerco, no era necesario que lo viera, sentía su presencia cerca mío, he hizo algo que no esperaba, toco mi espalda, tan solo fue por poco tiempo y un roce con sus dedos, pero fue suficiente para ponerme nerviosa, era una sensación extraña pero en el fondo quería que siguiera pero también quería que dejara de hacerlo porque solo lo hacia para ver el tatuaje, así que cuando se alejo sentí alivio pero también deseaba que siguiera tocándome; creo que estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba con Roy mirándome me estaba volviendo loca, tome aire y le pedí que aprendiera sobre la investigación y eso hizo,. Estuve ahí dos horas esperando a que Roy aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba, de pronto sentí como ponía su abrigo sobre mi espalda y me daba las gracias, me cerré su abrigo y aspire el olor de Roy en ella, un olor masculino y muy familiar para mi, como dolía estar enamorado de Roy y no poder decirlo

_**(POV ROY)**_

Era increíble toda la investigación de mi maestro, ahora compendia el miedo de que esto cayera en manos equivocadas, podría significar la aniquilación de varios países y personas, algo que descubrí y viví poco tiempo después.

Cuando termine de descifrar el tatuaje, me le quede viendo un poco más, como se le había ocurrió a mi maestro hacerle esto a su propia hija.

Recordaba la sensación extraña que había quedado en mis dedos al tocar la espalda de Riza, algo que nunca había sentido, no sabría explicar la sensación, solo se que si hubiera seguido tocándola no hubiera podido contenerme, ahora que leo su diario me dio cuenta que para Riza no fue fácil amarme, pero para mi tampoco lo fue, ese día me dije que subiría de puesto y regresaría por Riza para proponerle que se casara conmigo, pero el destino no quería eso y me tenia preparado una sorpresa, y que mis planes de pedirle matrimonio nunca podrían hacerse realidad

**CONTINUARA...**

**MISS HERONDALE: Hola, si te entiendo, no se si vivas en Mexico pero he visto cuanta tarea les dejan a todos, los maestros se pasan, pareciera que no hubieran ido en todo el ciclo escolar, me alegra saber que al menos mi fics te distraen un poco, te deso suerte y mucha paciencia**

**ARUAL17: Jeje, me alegra saber que no me desvíe tanto de lo que muchos pensamos de como pudo haber sido si hubieran animado un poco mas de Roy y Riza**

**MANU: Me temo que el Play 4 no lo tengo yo, lo tiene mi novio y la verdad ya casi no juego, asi que no creo poder jugar ningun demo, si algun dia lo baja mi novio tal vez vea como lo juega, me gusta Final Fantasy pero no soy fan como para saber su historia, por muchas razones me he alejado algo de los videjuegos**


	12. La Milicia e Ishval

_**Hola, como era muy corto tuve que juntar dos, espero les guste**_

_***LA MILICIA E ISHVAL***_

_**(Mi primera amiga y el alquimista de fuego)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy regreso a la milicia, no sin antes hacer que le prometiera que si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, que lo buscaría.

Quería decirle que había tomado una decisión y que me uniría la ejercito, que yo también quería proteger a la gente, pero sentía que si le decía trataría de convencerme para no entrar en ese mundo

_-Por supuesto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que no te volvieras un perro_

_del ejercito-_

A los pocas semanas me fui al cuartel del Este, presente mi examen y logre quedarme, cuando me dijeron que compartiría cuarto con alguien más, me preocupe, nunca había sido una persona sociable, como podría llevarme bien con una compañera de cuarto?

Al entrar a la habitación, vi a una chica de cabello negro algo rizado, se veía de un carácter fuerte, pero a los pocos segundos de verme se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, me dijo que llevaba varias semanas sin compañera y que cuando se entero que tendría una se emociono bastante, no paraba de decirme lo feliz que estaba, se presento como Rebecca Catalina, y cuando por fin me dejo hablar me presente yo también.

Era increíble toda la energía que tenia, tan solo de verla me agotaba, ella era completamente diferente a mi en todos los aspectos, era despreocupada; se enojaba fácilmente, pero sobre todo, era muy alegre, creo que era verdad que los polos opuestos se atraen, porque desde ese momento se volvió mi mejor amiga…no podía creerlo, tenia una amiga, nunca había tenido una y fue muy reconfortante, y no solo eso, también conocí a Jean Havoc, al principio trato de conquistarme, pero al ver que no lo lograría dejo de intentarlo y nos volvimos amigos, el siempre me ha llamado Riz cosa que he notado que Roy le molesta

_-Se a dado cuenta, por supuesto que me molesta, porque el puede llamarte con cariño y yo no-_

Y Havoc lo nota, sabe que lo hace enojar porque siempre que puede lo hace delante de Roy

_-Creo que Havoc va a tener unos cuantos trabajos extras-_

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y mi brillante puntería me hizo muy famosa, me llamaban ojo de Halcón, algo gracioso si sabias el significado de mi apellido, pero esa puntería también hizo que llegara muy rápido mi oportunidad de estar en la guerra y de desilusionarme de los militares, pero principalmente desilusionarme de Roy

***Roy sabia que había decepcionado a Riza, pero leerlo de sus propias palabras le habían causado una punzada de dolor, el le había prometido ****hacer buen uso de la alquimia de su Padre, pero había roto esa promesa y había desilusionado a Riza, la había hecho odiarse a ella misma, y ****la había lastimado igual que su Padre, emocionalmente y físicamente**

_***Algunas personas están destinadas a reencontrarse***_

***Estar leyendo el diario de Riza le causaba muchos sentimientos, emoción al saber desde cuando y como fue que se había enamorado de el, ****alegría al saber que con un simple roce podía hacerla sentir muchas cosas, felicidad al saber lo importante que era para ella , pero también ****había sentido coraje con su maestro, por todo lo que le había hecho a su hija, enojo así el mismo por no haberla protegido, por haberla hecho ****sufrir cuando el se fue de la milicia, tristeza al saber el como se sintió ella al estar sola, y se avecinaba una parte de su vida que aunque no ****habían estado juntos en el principio, los dos habían vivido a su modo, algo que hasta la fecha los perseguía y que siempre lo haría.**

**Roy llevaba media botella de whisky tomada, y sabia que en lo que estaba apunto de leer se acabaría lo que faltaba, agradecía su gran ****resistencia al alcohol**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Semanas después nos dijeron que Izabal estaba en una guerra civil y no podrían controlarlos, así que escogieron a los mejores soldados para ir apoyar; nos comentaron que habían tenido que mandar hasta a los alquimistas estatales para controlar la situación, tan complicada era que tenían que mandarlos a ellos?, bueno, por algo eran llamados los perros fieles del ejercito, si los llamaban a ir al frente, no podían negarse, aunque, quien podría?

Publicaron la lista de las personas escogidas para ir al frente ayudar a los alquimistas y a los soldados, y ahí stabat mi nombre y mi posición, francotiradora. Becca y Havoc me dijeron que si no quería ir que me negara, pero un superior hablo y dijo que quienes estuvieran en esa lista y no quisieran ir, podrían irse despidiendo de la milicia, me pregunte si también habrían mandado a Roy?, y si el se hubiera negado?, no…dudaba que se negara, el tenia un sueño en mente y no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, así que estaba decidido, yo tampoco me echaría para atrás

***Roy se acaricia el cabello, otra vez era el causante de que Riza tomara una decisión que la llevaría a un camino triste y lo peor de todo, de ****muerte, toma otro sorbo de su Whisky y continua leyendo**

Mi posición era sobre los edificios altos, pero había algo raro, los alquimistas mataban tanto a rebeldes como civiles, porque?, porque mataban a la gente que se supone teníamos que proteger?, pero yo también termine haciendo lo mismo, mate a gente por proteger a soldados que mataban a más gente, me sentía mal pero seguía haciéndolo porque esas eran mis ordenes, al final, todos, no importando el rango, nos volvimos "perros de ejercito" siguiendo ordenes sin dudar

Dos días después de haber llegado a Ishval, me encontraba en lo alto de una estructura vigilando cuando lo vi, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un alquimista del que había escuchado hablar, nunca habían dicho su nombre, solo lo llamaban el alquimista de fuego, decían que mataba gente con solo tronar los dedos, las incendiaba y los dejaba en cenizas, y ahí estaba, acabando con unos rebeldes con solo chasquear los dedos, no podía creerlo, no se suponía que el quería ser una pieza fundamental para Amestris?, no se suponía que el tenia que proteger a la gente?, no era ese su sueño?, entonces que hacia Roy Mustang matando a gente?, y haciéndolo con la alquimia de mi Padre que yo le había confiado?..aparte de las personas que yo estaba matando, también tendría que cargar con los que Roy matara, ya que yo le había dado la forma de hacerlo

***Roy deja de leer, sentía que le faltaba el aire, así que se levanta y abre la Betania, el ya suponía que Riza se culpaba por los muertos que el ****ocasiono, pero como había pasado en paginas anteriores, el leerlo de puño y letra de Riza lo hacia más real, más doloroso**

_-Cuanto daño he causado?, soy yo el que dese nunca haberla conocido, tal vez así su_

_vida hubiera sido mejor...MALDITA SEA-_

***Roy lanza el vaso de Whisky al piso rompiéndolo al instante, ya ni siquiera sabia porque seguía leyendo, era para conocer más de Riza?, o ****era porque realmente era un masoquista?, regresa al sillón para tomar el diario y seguir leyéndolo, fuera cual fuera la razón, sabía que no se ****detendría ahora**

Lo tenia en la mira, podría dispararle y acabar con el alquimista de fuego y evitar mas muertes, pero..en verdad podía hacerlo?, no, no podía, a quien quería engañar?, en eso veo a un rebelde ir sobre Roy, el no lo había notado, podía dejar que el rebelde lo matara, seria justo no?, pero me di cuenta cuando dispare que yo no dejaría que pasara eso, cuando el rebelde estaba a pasos de Roy cayo muerto por una bala mía, Roy y su compañero que después me entere era su amigo Hughes se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver quien los había salvado, yo me quite y baje de mi posición para encarar a Roy y cuando me vio, vi sorpresa en su mirada pero también vi algo más, unos ojos carentes de emoción, carentes de ese brillo que tenia, probablemente el vio lo mismo en mi y me dio tristeza, que nos había hecho esta guerra en tan poco tiempo?

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando la vi no podía creerlo, que hacia ella ahí?, debería estar a cientos de kilómetros a salvo de toda esta masacre, pero no, estaba parada frente a mi con la misma mirada de todos, la mirada de alguien que a matado a alguien y no lo a disfrutado, se suponía que tenia que protegerla, que yo regresaría a ella para pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero siendo honesto, después de esta guerra no podría regresar con ella con estas manos manchadas de sangre, me tenía que hacer a la idea de que no volvería a verla, pero no, estaba parada frente a mi para recordarme que nunca volveríamos a ser como antes y meno ahora que había visto como utilizaba el secreto de su Padre, la alquimia de fuego para matar gente

_**(POV RIZA)**_

No nos dijimos mucho en ese momento, que podíamos decirnos en estas circunstancias de todos modos, nos fuimos a sentar a un lugar donde tomar algo, cuando le pregunte a Roy que porque matábamos a gente que debíamos proteger?, un alquimista estatal llamado Kimblee comenzó con una plática que aunque era cruel tenia mucho de verdad, dijo que no olvidáramos el rostro de todo aquel que hubiéramos matado, por que ellos no lo harían, Roy vio que su platica me estaba incomodando y trato de encararlo, pero su forma de pensar de Kimblee era cruda pero real que dejo hasta a Roy sin palabras, me levante y me fui de ahí para caminar y pensar. La guerra estaba llegando a su fin así que no era tan peligroso andar solo, además en ese momento no me importaba.

Cuando estaba caminando vi a lo lejos un bulto, con forme iba caminando me di cuenta de lo que era, era un niño ishvalano, corrí hacia el, lo cargué, y me di cuenta que estaba muerto.

Porque había tantos civiles muertos? Y sobre todo niños?, yo no había entrado a la milicia para esto, quería proteger a la gente, no matarla, que tonta había sido al creer que seria así, quería llorar por toda la gente muerta, pero sentí que si lo hacia era como hipocresía ya que yo también los estaba matando así que me aguante y no lo hice, lo que si hice fue cavar una tumba con mis propias manos para ese niño, no era mucho pero pensé que era lo correcto y lo mínimo que podía hacer

_**(POV ROY)**_

Para cuando me di cuanta Riza ya no estaba, Hughes me dijo que se había levantado y se había ido, le pregunte por donde y seguí ese mismo camino, cuando por fin la encontré estaba enterrando aun pequeño niño Ishvalano, me sentía una basura, yo quería ser un pilar para Amestris, quería hacer cosas buenas por la gente, por eso había luchado para convertirme en un alquimista estatal, pero eso también implico tener que obedecer ordenes sin poder negarme

**(POV RIZA)**

En ese momento llego Roy, el tampoco tenia palabras para decirme, sabia que el también se sentía muy mal por esto, y tal vez por eso aproveche ese momento para pedirle que quemara el tatuaje en mi espalda, le dije que no quería que existiera otro alquimista de fuego; al principio se negó, pero le dije que, me imagino que pensó que solo lo obligue para vengarme de el y hacerlo sentir mal, pero en verdad no era eso, el era el único que conocía mi secreto y no no encontraba otra manera de deshacerme del tatuaje, al final termino aceptando, pero dijo que solo quitaría las partes más importantes, y por mi estaba bien, con eso me bastaba así que se lo agradecí

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando Riza me pidió eso me sorprendió bastante, acaso estaba bromeando?, no, por supuesto que no, Riza no bromearía con una situación así, pero porque me pedía eso?, era una forma de castigarme por haber utilizado la alquimia de su Padre para matar gente?, una cosa más para cargar conmigo junto con los asesinatos que cometí en Ishval, el lastimar a la persona que más amo con mis propias manos

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

**MANU: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, tengo como 5 historias ya escritas aparte de estas para subir, por ahora no he escrito nada, hasta que ya solo me queden dos historias por subir volveré a escribir algo, he visto que hacen muchas historias de Sasori y Sakura, la verdad no entiendo mucho porque y aunque he leído algunos no me gustaría escribir uno, no sentiría inspiración, la de minato x tsunade pues se ve bien pero tampoco me sentiria inspirada con esas historias, pero ya veremos**

**ARUAL17: Si, pobre de Roy, pero para que lee el diario si no quiere sufrir jeje**


	13. TATUAJE

_***TATUAJE***_

_**(Mi castigo)**_

***Roy leía y leía el titulo que Riza le había dado a esa parte de su vida, ya lo imaginaba que Riza lo había hecho en forma de castigo para ella, ****pero acaso había pensado lo que sentiría el al lastimarla?, al parecer no, o al meno eso creyó Roy en el momento que ella le pidió que ****quemara su espalda, empezaría a leer una parte de su historia juntos que quisiera nunca hubiera pasado**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

A los pocos días la guerra había llegado a su fin, a todos se nos había dado la oportunidad de pasar una semana con nuestras familias, así que me acerque a Roy para decirle que lo vería en mi antigua casa para que me ayudara con lo del tatuaje, el me pregunto si no había cambiado de opinión y le dije que no, vi tristeza en sus ojos pero acepto ir a verme, se despidió de mi y se fue, con una mirada de sufrimiento y dolor en su rostro, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo ya que yo estaba igual

Me sentí mal por Roy, prácticamente lo estaba obligándome a lastimarme, y tal vez después de eso me odiaría, pero que más podía hacer?, no podía, ni quería contarle a nadie más sobre el tatuaje y necesitaba quitármelo, tendría que vivir sabiendo que la persona que más amaba me odiara, o al menos así lo creí pero me equivoque, Roy nunca me odio por eso, al contrario, se odio a el mismo que fue peor, y yo termine odiándome por eso

_-Si pensaste en como me sentiría, porque continuaste con eso?-_

Dos días más tarde Roy estaba frente a mi puerta otra vez, veía sombras bajos sus ojos, era por mi culpa o tenia pesadillas al igual que yo?, probablemente ambas, traía consigo varios medicamentos, al parecer había investigado todo lo necesario para tratar una quemadura, me volví a sentir mal por lo que lo estaba obligando hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás, me quitaría ese tatuaje

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su maestro, y donde conoció a la a quien se volvería la persona mas importante para el, Riza, su ****amor secreto, había imaginado que la próxima vez que regresara a ese lugar, seria para decirle a Riza que la amaba y que quería casarse ****con ella, pero no, estaba ahí parado a punto de tocar la puerta para hacerle daño a la persona que amaba , y lo peor es que ella misma se lo ****había pedido; Roy había pasado esos dos días buscando alguna solución o algún argumento para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no había ****encontrado alguna que la convenciera, ese también iba a ser su castigo por haber ocupado la alquimia de su maestro para matar gente ****inocente.**

**Roy toca la puerta y cuando Riza abre la puerta ve ojeras en sus ojos, tendría pesadillas al igual que el?, en ese momento Roy maldecía el ****día que obligó a Madame a mandarlo aprender alquimia, así nunca hubiera conocido a Riza y su vida tal vez hubiera sido mas feliz**

-Gracias por venir Mayor-**le dice Riza**

-Solo fui Mayor durante la guerra-

-Si, pero al parecer todos tendremos una promoción para subir de rango y no se como llamarlo-

-Y si solo me llamas Roy?-

**Riza agacha la mirada-**será mejor que empecemos-

-En serio hay que hacer esto?- **le pregunta Roy**

-Si, no quiero que vuelva haber un alquimista de fuego-

-Todo por mi culpa verdad?, porque soy un imbecil que rompió su promesa y ocupó el secreto que me confiaste para lastimar y matar gente, por eso me odias y quieres castigarte y castigarme-**Roy había subido un poco su tono de voz, pero Riza lo escucha y oye dolor en sus palabras**

-No te odio-

-Entonces porque..-

-Por favor, no hablemos mas de eso-

**Roy estaba furioso-**Muy bien, pero como dije, solo quemaré las partes importantes-

-Esta bien-

***Por segunda vez Riza se descubre la espalda ante Roy, se recuesta boca abajo en la misma plancha donde hace unos años su Padre le había ****hecho el tatuaje, era tan irónico**

-Trate de investigar como anestesiarte pero…-**Roy cierra los puños con impotencia**

-Pero si se pasa de anestesia podría morir cierto?**-dice Riza y nota el silencio de Roy-**no se preocupe ya lo suponía, hagámoslo así-

-Tendré que quemar tres partes-

-Esta bien-

***Al ver que Riza no cambiaba de opinión, saca sus guantes de ignición**

-Muy bien, aquí voy-

***Roy chasquea los dedos y quema la primera parte del tatuaje, Riza no ahoga su grito escondiendo su cara en una almohada, le había dolido ****muchísimo mas que cuando su Padre le había hecho el tatuaje**

-Estas bien?-

***Riza solo mueve la cabeza para afirmar, Roy sabia que Riza no estaba bien y que le dolia, se preguntaba como le había hecho para no ****gritar**

-Continuare entonces-

***Roy vuelve a chasquear los dedos y quema otra parte del tatuaje, aunque Riza quisiera evitarlo, sonidos de dolor salían de su garganta pero ****ni un solo grito, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Roy por su parte le comienza a llegar un olor familiar, uno que aun en sueños podía olerlo ****claramente, el olor a carne quemada, y este era el peor de todos porque provenía de la persona que amaba y porque era el, el que se lo ****estaba ocasionando, no quería ni podía ver la cara de Riza, pero por las convulsiones de su cuerpo sabia que estaba llorando, iba a quemar ****la última parte del tatuaje, la más importante por lo que tenia que abarcar un poco mas si quería que fuera indescifrable, ve que su mano no ****para de temblar y respira con dificultad**

-Solo falta uno..**dice Riza **

***Su mano no dejaba de temblar, tenia que calmarse o podría terminar quemando otro lado, Riza sentía que estaba punto de desmayarse, le ****ardía demasiado la espalda, quería gritar del dolor pero no lo hace, voltea a ver la cara de Roy, sabia que estaba sufriendo y al ver el temblor ****en su mano se siente mal por el**

-Lo..siento…,**decía Riza con dificultad-**ódiame..así te será más fácil-

-Entonces tu me odias?, por eso para ti fue fácil pedirme esto?-

***Antes de que Riza pudiera contestar Roy chasquea sus dedos y quema la ultima parte del tatuaje, ella no logra contener un grito antes de ****desmayarse, el por su parte no podía mantenerse ni un minuto más en pie así que se sienta en una silla cercana, toma su cabeza entre sus ****manos temblorosas y comienza a tomar bocanadas de aire para calmarse, unos minutos después se levanta y toma los medicamentos que trajo ****y comienza aplicárselos en la espalda a Riza, agradecía que se hubiera desmayado para poder curarla sin lastimarla aun más, aunque ****hubiera preferido que se desmayara desde el principio y así no hubiera sufrido tanto**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre pero no podía, algo se había roto entre nosotros desde la guerra, sentía que no podía llamarlo por su nombre, al menos no en ese momento; cuando le dije que no quería que hubiera otro alquimista de fuego me dijo que yo esto lo hacia como castigo para ambos, tal vez para mi si, pero no como castigo para el…o al menos yo no lo hacia con esa intención, también me dijo que era porque yo lo odiaba, cómo iba a odiarlo si lo amaba con toda mi alma?, pero no podía decírselo, así que le pedí que no habláramos mas de eso, tal vez si me odiaba podía llegar a ser más fácil todo esto para el, pero al parecer no fue así

_-Como podía odiarte si yo también te amaba-_

Me recosté en la misma plancha donde mi Padre me había hecho el tatuaje, era irónico y gracioso a la vez.

Roy trataba de hacerme cambiar de opinión pero yo estaba decida así que empezó, no sabría como describir el dolor, fue horrible sentir tu piel arder, es un dolor que no le deseaba a nadie, por eso tenia que aguantarlo, por eso no me permitía gritar, porque mucha gente murió así por la alquimia de mi padre, una alquimia que nunca debió haber salido a la luz

***Roy cierra la libreta de golpe, se odiaba, por su maldita culpa Riza no dejaba de sufrir, Roy Mustang podría jactarse de haber llorado muy ****pocas veces en su vida, podría contarlas si quisiera, y hoy tal vez era uno de esos días, dos pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro en ese ****momento al leer el diario de Riza, era como si hubiera vuelto a ese día, no es que Roy lo hubiera olvidado , nunca lo olvidaría, pero el leer ****como se sintió Riza lo hacía más real en ese momento, lo hacia recordar como se sintió el, la impotencia, el coraje, la tristeza, el había decido ****leer el diario aun a sabiendas de que estaba mal, y probablemente ella nunca se lo perdonaría, pero necesitaba saber como se había sentido ****ella todos estos años, se limpia las lagrimas y continua leyendo**

Solo faltaba un pedazo más, al ver que estaba pasando el tiempo y el ardor de la quemada no llegaba, voltee mi rostro al de Roy y vi una tristeza enorme, yo sabia que no era fácil para el quemarme, pero ya solo faltaba una, tenia que hacerle esto un poco más fácil, me disculpe con el y le dije que me odiara que así seria mas fácil, el me respondió que entonces yo lo odiaba y por eso me era fácil pedirle esto, quería decirle que no era así, que siempre me culparía por obligarlo a hacerme esto, que si yo no le hubiera enseñado ese tatuaje, el no hubiera estado en la situación de haber quemado gente, que todo era mi culpa y por eso yo merecía ese castigo, pero antes de poder expresar todo eso Roy me quemo la ultima parte, esta vez no pude contener el grito y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté me ardía la espalda, la tenia cubierta con una sabana delgada, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, muchos escalofríos y demasiada sed, supuse que iba a darme fiebre, pero lo que más me preocupaba era ver a Roy sentado en una silla cercana a mi con su cabeza entre sus manos y viendo al piso, y algo que nunca había visto, Roy estaba llorando, el no se había dado cuenta que ya había despertado, con mucho esfuerzo moví mi mano hacia su cara y le quite una lagrima, al sentir mi mano volteo a verme y su apuesto rostro se veía demacrado, y yo era la culpable

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza estira la mano y le quita una lagrima, cuando ella le habla a el, ahora es ella la que empieza a llorar**

-Perdóname…todo es mi culpa-**le dice Riza mientras acaricia con sus dedos la mejilla de el-**perdóname

-Quien debería disculparse soy yo-**Roy toma la mano de Riza y besa sus dedos, las lagrimas de Roy vuelven a salir-**yo los traicione, a ti, al maestro, por eso yo merecía un castigo, no tu-

-Roy-

***Riza lo llama por su nombre, tenia que hacerlo si quería convencerlo de que no era su culpa, o al menos así lo sentía ella, el se sorprende al ****escucharla decir su nombre**

-Tu solo seguiste ordenes, si yo no te hubiera enseñado el tatuaje no hubieras estado en esa posición, yo no te pedí que hicieras esto para castigarte-

-Pero si para castigarte a ti-

***Riza no lo niega ni lo afirma**

-Necesitaba quitarme ese tatuaje, era un gran peso para mi, nunca debí aceptar que me lo hiciera, y quemarlo fue la primera y la mejor opción que se me ocurrió, perdóname.. y entiendo..si me odias-

***Riza comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, Roy nota que estaba sudando, se levanta y toca su frente**

-Tienes fiebre-

-Estoy bien-

-Maldición Riza, deja de castigarte, porque tienes que ser la única que sufra?, cientos de hombres estuvieron en la guerra y no veo a ninguno castigándose así

***Ante el silencio de Riza Roy se frota el cabello en frustración, va al botiquín que trajo y busca alguna medicina para la fiebre, se alegraba de ****haber llevado de todo, se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se lo entrega a Riza con la medicina**

-Lo siento-**dice Riza**

-Si lo sientes tanto porque pediste que te quemara?-**le dice en un tono muy duro**

**Riza desvía la mirada-**Entiendo que me odies-

-Haber, pongamos unas cuantos cosas en claro quieres, para empezar, no te odio, me temo que nunca podré hacerlo, dos, no pensaste que el lastimarte no sería agradable para mi?, o no te importo?, y tres…tu…me odias por haber matado gente utilizando la alquimia de tu Padre?

***Esa última pregunta la había hecho algo decaído, no soportaría que Riza le dijera que si lo odiaba**

-Odiarte?, tu deberías de odiarme ami, por mi culpa tuviste que matar gente-**le dice Riza**

-La decisión de entrar a la milicia fue mía, con o sin alquimia iba a tener que matar gente, pero si es culpa mía que tu entraras al ejercito, si tan solo yo no te hubiera contado mi ridículo sueño..

-No es ridículo, aun sigo creyendo en el, y se que harás grandes cosas porque creo en ti-

***Esas palabras Roy nunca las olvidaría, Riza aun creía en el, no la defraudaría, no otra vez**

-Perdóname por obligarte a quemar mi espalda, por supuesto que sabia que no iba a ser fácil para ti, pero no podía recurrir a nadie más, nadie podía saber lo que hay..o había en mi espalda, por eso pensé que me odiarías pero…me alegra saber que no lo haces, y sabes porque?**-Riza estaba tentada tentada a ****decirle que no lo odiaba porque lo amaba demasiado, pero no se atrevió-**por que yo no lo hago, yo no te odio, si lo admito, al principio me sentí traicionada, pero después me di cuenta que solo seguías ordenes-

-Tu también, entonces porque contigo es diferente?-

-Si, tienes razón, por eso luchare duro, para que las siguientes generaciones no tengan que pasar lo que pasaron los de Ishval, o lo que pasamos nosotros-

***Riza se veía bastante cansada**

-Lo siento, te estoy cansando, tienes que dormir un rato para bajar esa fiebre, estaré aquí por si se te ofrece algo..solo…una ultima cosa, gracias por no odiarme-

-Gracias a ti por todo, por no odiarme, por ayudarme aun a costa de que esto te lastima, y por estar..aquí…conmigo

***Riza ya no aguanta más y termina durmiéndose, Roy le quita unos mechones que se pegan a su rostro y se agacha para besar su frente**

_******__**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Me disculpe con el, pensé que no merecía que me perdonara pero me sorprendió que el también se disculpo y hasta beso mi mano, lo veía tan acabado que tenia que hacerlo entender que no era su culpa, o al menos yo no lo culpaba, así que lo llame por su nombre y le explique que lo que le pedí no lo hice para castigarlo, aunque el tenía razón en algo, esto lo había hecho en forma de castigo para mi; me estaba dando sueño por la fiebre, pero antes de quedarme dormida quería hacerlo entender; el noto mi fiebre y me dio medicamento, estaba agradecida que aun siguiera aquí y no optara por abandonarme, que bien merecido me lo tenia.

El me dijo que no me odiaba, eso me hacia muy feliz, quería decirle que lo amaba y que nunca podría odiarlo pero no pude, lo único que pude decirle era que yo tampoco lo odiaba

_-Tantas oportunidades de decirnos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro-__**Roy suspira**_

Poco después de eso me quede dormida, lo que aun no se y tal vez nunca sabré si fue producto de mi imaginación, o en realidad paso, fue que sentí como Roy besaba mi frente, tal vez solo fue mi fiebre pero fue lindo

_-No fue un sueño ni una alucinación-_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Me dediqué a cuidarla mientras dormía, dos veces pronuncio mi nombre, qué estaría soñando?, seria lago malo?, yo esperaba que no.

Hubo un momento en que temblaba de frío, le coloque una manta encima con sumo cuidado, le quitaba el sudor pero la fiebre no bajaba, tendría que ir por un doctor, pero si lo hacia tendría que explicar las quemaduras y vería el tatuaje, no era eso lo que Riza trataba de evitar?, que alguien más supiera?

Seguiría cuidando de ella, y si la fiebre no bajaba iría por un doctor, sabia que Riza se molestaría y la poca confianza que tenía en mi desaparecería, pero no permitiría que le pasara algo peor, aunque ella dijera que no era mi culpa no podía dejar de sentirme culparme; cuando menos sentí me quede dormido, y

Al despertar me di cuenta que la fiebre había disminuido, sentí un gran alivio y más porque lo que me había despertado había sido una pesadilla donde su fiebre empeoraba y estaba al borde de la muerte, quien diría que ese tipo de pesadillas me seguirían aun hasta la fecha, poco tiempo después Riza despertó, no podía darle de comer algo preparado por mi, no era un buen cocinero, así que cuando despertó y vi que estaba mejor salí a comprarle algo de comer

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando desperté ya no me sentía tan mal, mi fiebre había bajado y la espalda dolía menos gracias a las medicinas, Roy me había cuidado maravillosamente, fue a comprarme algo de comer, me imagine que seguía sin saber cocinar y me causo gracia.

Al terminar de comer le dije que si quería irse podía hacerlo, que podría cuidarme sola, puso cara de consternación y dijo que aun podía quedarse tres días mas, no quería que pensara que lo estaba corriendo, además, yo era feliz teniéndolo en la casa, tal vez no en las circunstancias que hubiera querido, pero estábamos los dos

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

**MANU: Hola, que crees, ya estamos empezando con la tercera temporada de miraculous, a ver hasta donde llegamos, apenas vamos en el capítulo de oni-chan, donde kagami vuelve a ser akumatizada, referente a Boruto no lo he visto pero me gusta la pareja de borusara, y referente a una historia de KOF tengo una hecha de Athena x Kyo pero aun me falta muucchhoo para subirla, después de esta subire otras dos más de un anime que me gusto mucho**

**ARUAL17: Hola, opino lo mismo que tu, la guerra de Ishval creo que hizo un imposible en la relación de Roy y Riza sin contar el hecho de que ambos estan en la milicia**

**MISH HERONDALE: Siento que en el anime dejaron muy de lado sus sentimientos, por eso me gustan los fics, porque podemos plasmar lo que creemos que los personajes pudieron sentir en ese momento, me alegro que dices que respeto muchos sus sentimientos, trate de imaginarme como serian esos sentimientos, yo vivo en el Estado de México y aunque no sufro de tarea sufro de trabajo, porque trabajo un dia si un dia no y a mitad de sueldo, y las deudas me estan comiendo poco a poco, ojala esto ya se termine**


	14. Pesadillas

**Como me he tardado mucho en subir capitulo y estos capítulos que siguen son muy cortos he decidio poner los tres juntos, una disculpa por la tardanza**

***PESADILLAS***

_**(Y el castigo continúa)**_

***Leer este diario lo estaba atormentando mentalmente, había muchas cosas que Roy sabia, otras que suponía y otras que ni siquiera tenía idea, ****Roy había perdido a sus Padres muy joven en un accidente, pero había tenido a Madame Christmas y a las chicas que eran como sus hermanas, ****tampoco puede decir que tuvo una infancia triste ni infeliz, Riza había perdido a su Madre y en ese momento perdió todo, a su Padre, su ****infancia, una vida de alegría, tuvo que madurar para sobrevivir, y el inconscientemente le había dado un motivo para que lo siguiera, y eso ****solo había causado más tristeza y dolor**

**Roy toma la botella de whisky a casi terminar; quería acabársela de un trago, más bien lo necesitaba, pero también sabia que si seguía así, ****ahora si perdería el conocimiento y necesitaba seguir leyendo, así que se levanta y tira lo que sobra de whisky al lavabo**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Esa noche dormí en mi cama, aun tenia que dormir boca abajo, aunque la verdad no dormía mucho, y no era la primera vez en días que no dormía, o mejor dicho, desde la guerra de Ishval no recordaba una noche que hubiera dormido bien, los demás soldados tendrían pesadillas?, tal vez suene ridículo viniendo de un soldado que si le dan la orden matar tiene que hacerlo, pero así me sentía y descubrí que Roy se sentía igual.

Mis pesadillas consistían en revivir todas las muertes que había ocasionado, a todos lo que mate de lejos, los que corrían por sus vidas pero bajo la mira de mi rifle de nada les servia, y no solo eso, veía gente ardiendo, sabia que era porque me sentía culpable por las muertes que ocasionó Roy

_**(POV ROY)**_

Mis pesadillas eran parecidas, veía a todos y cada uno de los que mate con mi alquimia, veía a Riza llorando por toda la gente que había matado y me gritaba que todo era mi culpa, que ella estaba en esa masacre por seguirme, me gritaba que ojala nunca me hubiera conocida, pero esa noche se agrego una escena nueva, era yo quemando a Riza, cuando por fin despertaba, lo hice sudando, temblando y tratando de no gritar de la desesperación, Riza dormía en su cama y yo en un sillón cercano, ella me había ofrecido que durmiera en otro cuarto pero no pensaba dejarla sola, y me alegraba de no haberlo hecho porque cuando voltee a verla vi que respiraba agitadamente y que lloraba, pensé que era por el dolor o que la fiebre había regresado pero no era así

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Roy se despierta de la pesadilla, su corazón iba muy rápido, quería gritar para desahogarse pero recuerda que Riza dormía en la misma ****habitación y no quería asustarla, se acerca a ella y nota que respiraba muy agitado y estaba llorando, toca su frente y nota que no había fiebre, ****ella susurra dormida**

-Lo siento…perdónenme-

-Riza…Riza despierta-

***Riza comienza abrir los ojos y enfoca a Roy**

-Tenías una pesadilla?-**le pregunta Roy**

-Si

-Son…las mismas pesadillas que las mías cierto?, sobre la guerra de Ishval?

-Entonces tú también…?

***Roy asiente todo decaído, Riza por su lado se sentía mal por el, pero por otro lado era bueno que tuviera pesadillas, eso quería decir que ****también se sentía mal no?, Roy habla y la saca de sus pensamientos**

-Llegare a la cima y haré de este un país mejor, reviviré a Ishval y pagaré por lo que hice si es necesario-

***Riza se le queda viendo, Roy agacha la cabeza**

-Se que tal vez no me creas, y no te culpo pero…

-Te creo-**Riza lo interrumpe-**siempre te he creído y siempre lo hare

**Roy sonríe**

-Muchas Gracias Riza-

_**(POV ROY)**_

Riza tenía pesadillas al igual que yo, me sentí mal, ella no debería estar sufriendo tanto y todo era mi culpa, volví a decirle mis planes, que haría de Amestris un lugar mejor y que reviviría a Ishval, pensé que no me creería pero no fue así, dijo que lo hacia y eso me hizo sumamente feliz, esta vez no la defraudará

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy me despertó al ver que tenia pesadillas y me comento que el también las tenia ya que se sentía culpable al igual que yo, me dijo que llegaría a la cima, que haría un País mejor y le creí, si alguien podría lograr que Amestris fuera un lugar mejor, ese era Roy, mi fe en el nunca se a perdido y lo seguiré y protegeré hasta el final

-Gracias por confiar en mi Riza-

_***SE UNE A ROY***_

_**(Protegeré su espalda)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Ese día Roy regreso al este, no sin oponerse y decirme cientos de veces los cuidados a seguir, eran quemaduras que cejarían cicatriz pero que no eran tan profundas como para quedarme en cama, además yo también regresaría pronto al cuartel, cosa que no le dije porque yo también quería cambiar este País y tal vez el trataría de hacerme cambiar de opinión

Roy no quería irse, y la verdad yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero tenía que estar un día antes para su promoción, era tan increíble lo rápido que estaba escalando de puesto

_-Si…quemando y matando gente-_

Cuando regrese al cuartel yo y todos los que participamos en Ishval fuimos promovidos uno o dos rangos, en mi caso fui ascendida a Teniente por mi

destacable participación o eso me dijeron, lo cual significaba que seria asignada a una brigada, solo esperaba que no me tocara con gente más interesada en su propio bienestar que en el de las personas

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando me fui de casa de Riza no se me ocurrió preguntarle si regresaría a la milicia, pero algo me decía que lo haría, así que cuando regrese me puse a investigar y descubrí que todos los involucrados en la guerra de Ishval serian promovidos, y por ende serian asignados a un cuartel, así que ocupe unos cuantos favores y logre que Riza fuera asignada a mi escuadrón, no sabia si eso la alegraría o la molestaría, pero era una excelente francotiradora y la necesitaba en mi equipo, y también…quería tenerla cerca, para protegerla

_**(POV RIZA)**_

No sabíamos cuanto tiempo teníamos que esperar para ser asignados a una brigada, probablemente meses, o al menos eso nos dijeron, pero para mi sorpresa yo fui llamada ese mismo día, uno de mis superiores me comento que había alguien interesado en que me uniera a su equipo, que había visto mi desempeño en Ishval y quería que me uniera a el, me dijo que era un alquimista que había hecho grandes cosas en la guerra, lo llamaban el héroe de Ishval y lo habían promovido a Teniente Coronel, cuando me dijo su nombre no sabia si reír de felicidad o de lo irónico de la situación, la persona que solicitaba que me uniera a su brigada era ni mas ni menos que Roy Mustang

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Adelante-**dice Roy**

-Buenos días Teniente Coronel-

***Roy veía el semblante serio de Riza, como si no se conocieran, el le sigue el juego**

-Bienvenida Teniente Segunda, ya me imaginaba que regresaría a la milita-

-Como le dije, quiero que las futuras generaciones no pasen por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros-

-Me alegra oírle decir eso, porque yo la ayudare si usted me ayuda a mi, eso significa que quiero que cuide mi espalda, lo cual implica poder dispararme si llego a desviarme del camino, tiene mi autorización y sobre todo mi plena confianza, así que dígame Teniente, acepta trabajar junto a mi y llevar una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros?

-Acepto Coronel Mustang, lo seguiré hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando iba hacia la nueva oficina de Roy estaba sumamente nerviosa, como actuaríamos?, hablaríamos de lo que había pasado?, tenia que tranquilizarme, el iba a ser mi jefe, la persona que más amaba iba a ser mi jefe, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, ni siquiera me preocupaba que descubriera que lo amaba, lo que me asustaba es que alguien que no fuera el notara el amor que le tenia , y no por lo que dijeran por mi, nunca me había importado lo que dijeran de mi, si no lo que dijeran de el, porque eso podría afectarle en su camino a Führer

_-Ja, ella preocupándose por mi reputación y yo manchandola a propósito-_

Así que de ahora en adelante seria Coronel Mustang, nunca más volvería a ser solo Roy, al menos eso creía yo.

Cuando me dijo que me quería para cuidar su espalda o en su caso dispararle si se salía del camino me sorprendió bastante, pero se lo debía, ya que el por petición mía había quemado mi espalda, si el me pedía que cuidara su espalda lo haría sin dudarlo, lo de dispararle iba a ser muy difícil y esperaba que nunca llegara ese día…pero unos años más tarde llego, y fue una de las cosas mas traumantes que he hecho

_-Otra cosa mas que no me perdonare, hice que tuvieras mas recuerdos dolorosos-_

Antes de salir de su oficina me pregunto como seguía de mi espalda?, aun me dolía pero era soportable, y la seriedad de hace unos momentos se volvió a perder, volvimos a ser solo Roy y Riza, ni rangos ni nada, solo dos personas que se conocían de años, amigos?, no..pareja?, tampoco, no sabría como definir nuestra situación fuera del cuartel, solo sabia que Roy era muy importante para mi, como yo lo era para el, tal vez es egocéntrico de mi parte decirlo pero lo siento así.

En el camino Roy se fue haciendo de gente muy confiable, Breda, Falman, Fury, Havoc (este ultimo por recomendación mía) y Maes Hughes, aunque el era su amigo desde la academia, su mejor amigo y el motivo por el cual casi pierde el camino

_***LOS HERMANOS ELRIC***_

_**(Ed y Al)**_

Trabajar para Roy Mustang era y es agotador, y no solamente por la carga de trabajo, si no porque le gusta holgazanear mucho, así que tengo que estar sobre de el con mi arma para que trabaje.

Un día me dijo que iríamos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Resembool a conocer a unos hermanos muy inteligentes para la alquimia, pero fue una sorpresa enorme cuando vi que lo alquimistas eran unos niños, como porque Roy quería inmiscuir a unos niños en la milicia?, al conocerlos bien descubrí la razón, quería tenerlos bajo su mano para protegerlos, eran unos niños prodigio en cuanto alquimia, y si la milicia los hubiera descubierto antes que Roy, los hubieran obligado a trabajar para ellos y tal vez no en formas muy agradables, probablemente haciendo trabajos sucios, aunque Roy lo niegue y se la viva molestando a Ed, se que los estima mucho y los protegerá siempre, más cosas para amar a Roy Mustang

***Roy sonríe al leer esa parte, era verdad, estimaba a esos chiquillos pero nunca lo diría en voz alta**

Nunca supe como Roy dio con los hermanos Elric, pero cuando llegamos con ellos descubrimos que acaban de realizar una transmutación humana, eso es un tabú en la alquimia ya que es ir en contra de las leyes naturales de la vida y la muerte, ellos habían tratado de revivir a su Madre, cosa que no funcionó he hizo que Ed perdiera una pierna y su hermano pequeño Alphonse había perdido su cuerpo, Edward para poder recuperar el alma de su hermano tuvo que perder un brazo, y al recuperar su alma la ato a una armadura, por eso Alphonse tenia la apariencia de una armadura, al llegar Ed estaba ido, esta traumado y sentí tanta lastima por ellos.

Roy entró hablar con ellos y con la señora que los cuidaba mientras yo me quedaba en la sala con una amiga de los hermanos, se llamaba Winry y se notaba que no le caía bien, decía que odiaba a los militares, cosa que le dije que yo también los odiaba; ella me dijo que como era posible si yo era un militar, a lo que le conteste que eso era porque tenia a una persona muy importante para mi y debía protegerla, que por esa persona yo dispararía las veces que fuera necesario, nunca le dije el nombre de esa persona pero unos años después ella lo descubrió sola, porque un día me dijo que sabia que la persona importante a la que quería proteger era al Coronel Roy Mustang

_-Mi idea era que tu cuidaras mi espalda desde atrás para yo poder cuidarte de frente, pero_

_muchas de mis acciones y decisiones terminaron lastimándote tanto emocional, como_

_físicamente-_

Winry era una chica con cabello largo, se veía muy linda, y si yo me lo dejara crecer…me vería linda también?, que pensaría Roy?...me daba un poco de risa, en el fondo me preocupaba mi apariencia , no dejaba de ser una mujer, así que desde ese momento me deje crecer el cabello, y viéndome bien, no me veía tan mal

_-Nada mal-_

Nos fuimos sin los hermanos Elric, pero Roy dijo que ellos lo buscarían cuando estuvieran listos, y vaya que tenía razón, como le hacia para siempre tenerla?

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. El novio de Riza

***LA CITA DE ROY Y EL NOVIO DE RIZA***

_**(Ocultando lo que siento)**_

***El titulo que Riza había puesto se debía a que ocultaba lo que sentía a el o a los demás?, probablemente ambas**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

En esos momentos Ed y Al no se fueron con nosotros, pero Roy estaba seguro que cuando estuvieran listos irían a buscarlo.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Havoc y Fury ya estaban con nosotros, en uno de esos días Roy dijo que se iría temprano ya que tenia unos asuntos pendientes, Havoc le dijo que esos asuntos pendientes tenían nombre, y era Lila, Roy solo se encogió de hombros y salio por la puerta, nosotros nos quedamos un rato más

Mas tarde cuando iba rumbo a mi casa vi en la entrada del teatro a Roy sin su uniforme y con una chica que le sonreía coquetamente, no lograba ver la cara de Roy pero de seguro la estaba pasando muy bien porque de repente se acerco a ella y se besaron, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al ver eso, sin poder evitarlo corrí hasta mi apartamento sin detenerme

_-Yo no la bese, ella me dijo que quería decirme un secreto y cuando me acerque aprovecho ese_

_momento para besarme…y… pasarla bien?, no podía pasarla bien por que esa mujer no eras tu,_

_algo que ya sabia pero que volví a reafirmar esa noche-_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Al llegar a mi departamento no aguante más y me senté en el piso a llorar porque la realidad me golpeaba una vez más, el que yo amara a Roy con todo mi ser, no significaba que el me amara a mi, y en el remoto caso que el me amara eso no cambiaba las cosas, los dos éramos militares, el mi superior y jefe y yo su subordinada, y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente estaba la ley de fraternización, en palabras más sencillas, nada de amoríos entre militares, y no es que lo hubiera olvidado, simplemente quise pensar que era más importante que Roy llegara a la cima, que mi amor por el, y no es que hubiera cambiado de idea, cosa que aun no hago, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Esa noche decidí llorar hasta cansarme, porque a partir del día siguiente seria más fuerte, un descuido y alguien podría notar lo que sentía por Roy y alejarme de el, o peor aun, me convertiría en un obstáculo para el y eso no me lo permitiría, no importaba si cada vez que saliera con una mujer me doliera, tenia que hacerme a la idea que algún día se enamoraría de alguien y probablemente la haría su esposa, yo había escogido este camino para ayudarlo y protegerlo, por eso no importaba si en el camino yo salía lastimada, estaría con el hasta el final, yo acepte seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno y no mentía.

Tenia que seguir adelante, pero el destino me tenia preparada una sorpresa ese día, ya que conocería a quien se convirtió en mi primer novio

***Roy había tenido bastantes novias, pero con ninguna duraba más de dos meses, razones: Después de regresar de la casa de los Hawkeye ****empezó a salir con chicas pero siempre terminaban aburriéndolo y el terminaba comparándolas con Riza, así que prefería terminar la relación, ****cosa que a las chicas no les agradaba mucho pero Roy no cambiaba de opinión, cuando entro más de lleno a la milicia las dejaba con ese ****pretexto, que no tenia tiempo de citas con tanto estudio y exámenes, o eran ellas las que terminaban con el porque decían que el no les ****prestaba la suficiente atención; tal vez seria un mal hombre ya que no le dolía que lo dejaran, por las que el dejaba si se sentía mal, pero ****sabia que lo superarían.**

**Algunas chicas a los pocos días pasaban cerca de Roy tomadas de la mano de otro hombre, otras lograban superarlo, otras lo odiaban y ****otras trataban de causarle celos pero sin conseguirlo, con ninguna logro conectar más allá, se le hacían frívolas, otras aburridas, y otras solo ****estaban interesadas en la apariencia de Roy y cosas así, o tal vez el problema era que las comparaba con Riza?**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que me quede dormida

_-La hice sufrir, porque siempre la hago sufrir cuando lo que deseo es verla feliz?-_

Cuando me desperté ya era algo tarde, a esa hora ya debería ir de camino al cuartel, nunca llegaba tarde, ni siquiera al instituto, y si lo hacia exactamente ese día, un día después de la cita de Roy daría mucho de que hablar , me vestí y me peine lo más rápido que pude, pero al verme al espejo vi mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, esperaba que nadie lo notara.

Salí prácticamente corriendo, por eso tal vez no me percate que saliendo del apartamento estaba una persona parada en la acera y caí sobre el, literalmente

***Roy nunca supo como lo había conocido, o al menos no tan detalladamente, y ahora maldecía el momento en que Riza lo había visto con Lila**

Cuando me iba a levantar el chico me sostuvo de la cintura, me dijo que no me levantara tan rápido, que no diario caen Ángeles del cielo, me puso nerviosa su comentario así que me quite le pedí disculpas y me fui.

Al llegar al cuartel aun no llegaba nadie cosa que agradecí, prepare el café y en ese momento comenzaron a llegar, el ultimo como la mayoría de las veces fue Roy y todos comenzaron a inundarlo con preguntas sobre su cita, no quería escuchar lo bien que se la había pasado así que saque mi arma y los obligue a trabajar en silencio, gracias al cielo funciono.

Detecte que Roy se me quedaba viendo por momentos y a la hora del almuerzo supe el porque, me pregunto que si había ocurrido algo o si me sentía mal porque me veía con los ojos hinchados, era increíble como siempre sabia que algo me pasaba, como era posible que siempre sabíamos que algo le pasaba al otro?, me gustaba pensar que era porque éramos el uno para el otro, aunque nunca pudiéramos estar juntos

No podía decirle la verdad, que había estado como quinceañera enamorada por verlo besarse con alguien que no era yo, así que le mentí, le dije que había tenido pesadillas y no había dormido bien, cosa que me creyó, ya que el sufría de lo mismo

El día transcurrió normal, y esa vez Roy volvía a tener una cita así que se iba temprano, prometiendo terminar su trabajo al día siguiente, no puse resistencia y deje que se fuera así podría irme a descansar, aunque probablemente me iría a pensar en que estaría haciendo Roy en su cita.

Iba rumbo a mi casa, la mayoría del tiempo viendo hacia el piso, no quería voltear y tener la mala suerte de volver a ver a Roy con su cita; cuando estaba cerca del departamento oí una voz diciéndome que si esta vez chocaría con el, al levantar la vista del piso me encontré con el mismo hombre con el que había tropezado en la mañana, mejor dicho, sobre el que había caído

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza ve al hombre frente a ella, era igual de alto que Roy, ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, era muy atractivo a la vista**

-Me recuerdas?-**le dice el hombre- **soy quien en la mañana caíste sobre el

-Si claro, te recuerdo, lamento lo de esta mañana-

-No te preocupes, para ser honesto esperaba verte de nuevo-

-Por que?-** Riza creía que tal vez quería reclamarle**

-Jaja, me vas hacer decirlo?, muy bien lo dira, porque me gustaste y quería invitarte a salir-**le dice el**

-Pero ni mi nombre sabes-

-Tienes razón, discúlpame-**le estira la mano-** me llamo Erik, Erik Thomson

**Ella le estrecha la mano-**Riza, Riza Hawkeye-

***Erik le sonríe y ella le regresa la sonrisa**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

Nadie que lo viera podía negar que era bastante atractivo, muy bien podría competir en conquistas con Roy, y cuando me dijo que quería volver a verme para salir conmigo ya que le había gustado me imagine que era otro Roy Mustang, un ligon de primera y que yo solo era una más de sus conquistas, pero estaba equivocada, tanto con Erik, como con Roy, Erik Thomson, ese era su nombre. No es que yo saliera con cualquiera, de hecho es con el único que salí, pero cuando recordé que Roy estaría en esos momentos en una cita probablemente con Lila acepte, porque no darme una oportunidad yo también, y que mejor que con alguien tan guapo como Erik

_-Gracias a mis disque citas Riza había aceptado salir con Erik…vaya-_

Además..quería ver si podía sacar a Roy de mi mente y de mi corazón.

Erik me invito a tomar un café en ese momento, fuimos a uno cerca de mi casa, tengo que admitir que la pase muy bien, platicamos de cosas sin importancia y me agrado, fue muy desestresante no hablar de cosas de la milicia…y olvidarme por un rato de Roy

***Roy deja la libreta a un lado, sentía celos (otra vez), y de un hombre que ya no estaba en la vida de Riza, se sentía como un tonto pero no ****podía evitarlo; porque la vida era tan injusta de juntarlo con la persona que más amaba y con la que quería compartir su vida pero que no ****podía hacerlo por las malditas leyes de fraternización, pero ya las cambiaria cuando llegara a Führer, solo esperaba que Riza no se cansara de ****esperarlo y decidiera hacer su vida con alguien mas, no lo soportaría, la amaba demasiado**

Los siguientes dos días nos vimos después del trabajo y todo gracias a que Roy se iba temprano, me imaginaba que alguna cita, después descubriría que la única cita que tuvo con Lila fue el día que los vi en el teatro, nunca más volvió a salir con ella, pero yo en ese momento no lo sabia, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera salido con Erik, o tal vez si?, no lo se.

El tercer día habíamos quedarnos de vernos otra vez pero esta vez Roy no tenia planeado irse temprano, al parecer tenia muchos pendientes, Havoc y los demás se retiraron poco después de la hora de salida y solo quedamos el y yo, no tenia idea de cómo decirle que yo también me retiraría, yo siempre me quedaba hasta que el decidiera irse para irnos juntos, plan con maña?, la verdad si, lo esperaba con el pretexto de que si me iba no adelantaría nada de su trabajo y por eso tenia que quedarme, pero la realidad es que entre más tiempo estuviera con el mejor, aún si fuera solo para trabajo, el siempre me agradeció que lo esperara ya que decía que si estuviera solo se quedaría dormido, o era que el también disfrutaba mi compañía?, me gustaba creer que así era

_-Por supuesto que era por eso, ese día que me dijiste que te irías sin_

_esperarme, me sorprendió-_

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza se levanta de su escritorio muy decidida***

-Coronel, me disculpo pero tengo que retirarme-

Alguna cita Tenientes?-**dice Roy sin voltear a ver a Riza**

-Si Coronel-**contesta ella**

***Roy deja de escribir y voltea a ver a Riza por unos segundos, pero para no verse tan interesado regresa la vista a sus papeles**

-Conozco al afortunado?-**pregunta Roy**

-Lo dudo Coronel, no es de la milicia, sabe las reglas-

-Si claro, la entupida regla de fraternización, me imagino que usted desde hace horas a terminado su trabajo, así que adelante Teniente, puede retirarse-

-Gracias Coronel, con permiso, nos vemos mañana-

***Cuando Riza sale Roy deja la pluma aun lado y se queda viendo la puerta por donde su Teniente acaba de irse, la oficina se veía tan grande ****y tan sola, no es que Riza hablara mucho cuando lo esperaba, había ocasiones en que no se hablaban hasta que ya se iban, pero con tenerla ****ahí mismo era mas que reconfortante***

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Después de que Riza se fue no pude concentrarme en absoluto, quería saber con quien salía, seria guapo?, la trataría bien?, hacia cuanto se conocían?, era obvio que yo no lo conocía, de hecho no le conocía ninguna amistad salvo Havoc y Rebecca, una hora más tarde seguía sin poder pasar de una hoja así que decidí irme a descansar, o al menos a intentarlo pero no paraba de pensar en que podría estar haciendo Riza con ese tipo, y así pasaron varias horas antes de poder caer dormido, y terminar soñando con Riza y un hombre, o al menos una silueta de uno besándola

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando le hice mención que me iría, el me pregunto que si a una cita?, no tenia porque mentirle así que conteste que si, el solo volteo a verme un segundo antes de regresar la vista a sus papeles, dejo que me fuera sin poner resistencia, y entonces pensé que no le importaba que me viera con un hombre ni que saliera con alguien, Roy Mustang no me veía como a una mujer, si no como un soldado más

_-Eso no es cierto, debí de haberla detenido, que tonto fui, no debí dejar que se fuera a_

esa cita, pero..Ella sabia de mi cita con Lila, como podía detenerla?-

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Esa noche Erik me pidió que fuéramos novios, era extremadamente guapo y amable, cualquier mujer rogaria por ser su novia, menos yo, que solo había un hombre en mi corazón, pero al recordar que para el yo solo era una subordinada mas, acepte ser su novia, tal vez así podría olvidarme de Roy, pero fue el mismo Roy el que no permitió que me pudiera olvidar de el.

Cuando Erik me llevo a mi casa al despedirme se acerco a mi poco a poco, ya sabia lo que venia, el me besaría; yo nunca había besado a alguien y para ser honesta me imagine muchas veces que mi primer beso seria con Roy, pero eso solo era mi imaginación, no podía pensar en Roy mientras besaba a Erik, no seria justo para el, ni para mi…y tengo que admitir que Erik besaba muy bien

***Roy estaba furioso y celoso, si la hubiera detenido, el primer beso de Riza hubiera sido con el, era un egoísta cuando se trataba de Riza, quien ****lo diría**

Paso una semana más de la cual tres días me fui antes que Roy, solo una vez me pregunto si era otra cita, al contestarle que si me dijo que el trabajo también era importante y comenzó una pequeña pelea entre ambos

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Me retiro Coronel, nos vemos mañana-**le dice Roy**

-Otra cita Hawkeye?-

***Roy ni siquiera la voltea a ver, seguía con la vista en los papeles**

-Si Coronel, otra cita-**le contesta ella**

-Con el mismo?-**pregunta el**

***Riza se molesta, porque se metía en su vida si no sentía nada por ella, ella no se metía en la de el, ser su jefe no le daba permiso para hacerlo**

-A diferencia de otra gente, yo solo salgo con una persona-

-Mmm..., me alegra oír eso Hawkeye, solo recuerde que el trabajo es importante también-

-Ese consejo debería tomarlo usted Coronel, porque al menos yo he terminado mi trabajo, así que si me disculpa-

***Roy levanta la vista y solo ve la espalda de Riza antes de que esta cerrara la puerta, Roy se acaricia la sien en señal de frustración**

-Bien hecho Roy, quedaste como un Patan…otra vez va a salir con el-

***Roy se levanta y se asoma por la ventana, y cual es su sorpresa al ver salir a Riza y aun hombre esperándola afuera, al momento que el ****hombre ve a Riza se acerca a ella y la besa, Roy se aleja de la venta muy enojado y tira los papeles que están sobre su mesa, se sienta en la ****silla y toma su cabeza entre sus manos, nunca había estado tan enojado y mucho menos tan celoso, cuantos años deseando besarla y era ****otro el afortunado**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Estaba furiosa, Roy solo se preocupaba por el trabajo, en verdad no le importaba que saliera con alguien?, estaba Arta de hacerme la misma pregunta, así que me dedicaría a llevar un buen noviazgo con Erik, o al menos eso quería.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la oficina Roy ya estaba ahí, eso si era raro, nunca llegaba tan temprano, lo salude formal como cualquier soldado saluda a un superior y entonces Roy se acerco a mi y se disculpo.

_***FLASHBACK****_

***Riza se acerca a la cafetera para preparar el café como todas las mañanas, de repente Roy ya esta de tras de ella, no era necesario que ****volteara sentía su presencia, siempre lo hacia, Roy le dice unas palabras que casi provocan que Riza soltara el café**

Lo lamento-**dice el**

***Riza no podía creerlo, Roy Mustang pidiendo disculpas?, eso no pasaba muy seguido, Riza sigue arreglando la cafetera y no lo voltea a ver**

-No se preocupe Coronel-

-No seas así Hawkeye, dime lo que realmente piensas-

***Riza voltea a verlo molesta***

-Que quiere que le diga Coronel?, que fue un grosero ayer?, que yo siempre hago mi trabajo?, que si yo no me meto en su vida privada usted no tiene porque meterse en la mía?-

-Si, si eso es lo que piensasi-

***Roy se veía decaído y Riza se siente mal**

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosera-

-No, esta bien, me lo merezco, pero, para ser honesto, creo que estoy celoso de ese hombre con el que sale-

***Riza se apena al escuchar eso, y piensa que tal vez escucho mal***

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, y puede no contestarme si quiere pero…es su novio?-

***Roy no podía evitar preguntar y ella no podía mentirle**

-Si, es mi novio-

***Roy había sentido como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón, trata de darle una sonrisa pero no lo logra**

-Que hombre tan más afortunado-

-Usted también es afortunado, la otra noche lo vi con esa chica llamada Lila, es muy guapa, es su novia?-

***Riza necesitaba saberlo, por verlo con ella es que había aceptado salir con Erik, quería dejar de amarlo, cosa que no estaba funcionando **

-Nos viste-**dice Roy**

***empieza atar cabos y piensa que tal vez por eso Riza comenzó a salir con ese hombre**

-No..no es mi novia, después de esa cita no volvimos a salir, de hecho no he salido con nadie más, no tiene caso-

***Tenía a Roy demasiado cerca, era verdad que no había salido con nadie?, porque los ojos de Roy se veían tan tristes?, tenerlo tan cerca la ****confundía, en ese momento abren la puerta y entra Fury, Roy se da la vuelta y regresa a su escritorio no sin antes preguntarle**

-Estoy disculpado?

-Si Coronel, le agradezco su disculpa-

***Roy le sonríe pero es una sonrisa triste y ella lo sabe muy bien**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

No esperaba esa disculpa por parte de Roy, el no es una persona que se disculpe seguido, aunque conmigo es diferente, aunque al principio le conteste a la defensiva el acepto mi tono y mis palabras, pero lo que sorprendió es que me preguntara si el chico con el que salía era mi novio?, quería decirle que eso no le importaba, pero al verlo tan serio no pude más que decirle la verdad, y aunque intento disimularlo vi tristeza en su mirada, porque sentiría tristeza?.

Ya que yo había sido sincera se me hizo fácil preguntarle sobre Lila, y me sorprendió bastante saber que después de esa cita en donde los vi no la había vuelto a ver, dude un poco pero después le creí, el no tenia motivos para engañarme, y nunca lo había hecho.

Lo tenia tan cerca, no es que nunca lo tuviera cerca, pero esta vez era diferente, me abrumaba, y aun lo hace, si en ese momento me hubiera tan si quiera tocado, hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, ese ere el efecto Roy Mustang y al parecer yo no era tan inmune, por eso la mayoría de las mujeres estaban enamoradas de el, y me temo que yo estaba entre ese grupo, gracias al cielo en ese momento entro el Sargento Fury y Roy se alejo, aunque con una mirada triste, me sentía mal aunque no sabia porque, no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces…porque sentía que lo estaba traicionando?

_**(POV ROY)**_

Saber que andaba con ese hombre fue un golpe muy duro, nunca creí que me dolería tanto, ahí descubrí que no había dejado de amarla, pero que podía hacer al respecto?, yo no podía darle la vida que cualquier otro hombre fuera de la milicia podía darle, y eso me molestaba y frustraba demasiado.

Ese día Riza se volvió a ir temprano y yo también, pero yo me fui ahogar mis penas al Bar de Madame Christmas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que probablemente Riza estaba en los brazos de ese hombre, el día anterior lo había mandado a investigar con las chicas de Madame, y me sentí aun peor porque note que no tenia nada malo en su pasado, ni siquiera alguna pelea callejera, y si las chicas de Madame lo decían era porque era verdad, y entonces me sentí mas mal conmigo mismo, Riza andaba con un buen tipo, un tipo que cada año ayudaba aun orfanato con dinero, Riza había encontrado un buen tipo, y yo… probablemente la había perdido, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca había sido mía y eso me lastimo aun más

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: TRATE DE HACERLO LARGO YA QUE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SALDRÉ DE VIAJE Y NO PODRE PUBLICAR NADA, UNA DISCULPA**

**MANU: Lei tu historia y pues me gusto, aunque dudo mucho que Sakura olvidaría asi de facil a Sasuke, pero esta bien, vas mejorando en tus historias, en Miraculous ya llegamos a a nueva temporada aunque aun lo vemos, claro que he visto dragon ball, quie no? jeje, la historia de Athena x Kyo no es muy larga, la verdad no se si haga borusara porque aun ni termino Naruto shippuden jajaja, la verdad no me llamaba la atención y ahorita la estoy viendo por partes pero s i lo hago no olvidare a Sasuke celoso**


	16. Intimidad 1

_***INTIMIDAD***_

_**(Mi primera vez)**_

_**PARTE 1**_

***Roy al ver el titulo de esa pagina se alegraba, le gustaban los títulos que ponía Riza porque con eso se daba una idea de lo que leería, o al ****menos la mayoría, pero este en particular era el mejor de todos, o al menos para el, por que muchas veces lo revivía al recordarlo una y otra ****vez, que diría Riza?, como lo había sentido?, ella aun lo recordaba como el lo hacia, o se arrepentiría?**

**Roy sabía que lo que iba a leer probablemente era lo más intimo que había escrito Riza, y ahora si estaba seguro que nunca lo perdonaría, ****pero aunque dejara de leer desde ahí, probablemente Riza lo odiaría igual así que…comienza a leer**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Saliendo del cuartel me quede de ver con Erik en la misma cafetería donde hablamos la primera vez, pero no podía sacar a Roy de mi cabeza, su semblante de tristeza, y la mirada que me dio cuando me despedí de el al salir de la oficina había sido mi imaginación?, era una mirada que me pedía que no me fuera, no..no era mi imaginación, conocía perfectamente a Roy para saber interpretar sus miradas, y aparte todo ese día le di vueltas a mi relación con Erik, y había llegado a la conclusión de terminar mi noviazgo con el, lo hable con el, y aunque al principio se veía decaído al final creo que lo entendió, no me grito, no me hizo ningún escándalo ni nada por el estilo, se porto como el caballero que era y se levanto de la mesa, no sin antes pagar lo consumido por ambos, aunque me negué lo hizo de todas formas, ahora era yo la que se sentía mal, hubiera estado mejor que se enojara pero se acerco a mi y me dijo que fue lindo conocerme y un nudo se formo en mi garganta, el lo noto y acaricio mi mejilla para pedirme que no llorara, que el comprendía mi motivo y agradecía mi sinceridad, se acerco a mi y me deseo que fuera feliz, le dije que yo también deseaba que fuera feliz, entonces se acerco a mi y me beso, un beso rápido en los labios, me sonrío y se fue, no hubo un adiós o un hasta luego, creo que ese beso fue el adiós perfecto, y así termino mi primer noviazgo, termino tan rápido como empezó.

Cual fue el motivo que le di a Erik para terminar?, simplemente la verdad… que estaba enamorada de alguien mas y aunque intente que eso cambiara, nunca podría hacerlo, porque amaba a ese hombre mas de lo que me amaba a mi misma, era tonto, ridículo, y probablemente patético, pero así era, y así seria siempre

***Roy leía y releía ese párrafo, el ya lo sabia, al principio solo quería creer que no era el único de los dos que sentía algo por el otro, pero cuando ****empezaron a trabajar juntos su instinto le decía que Riza también sentía algo por el, aunque ella no diera señales de eso algo le decía que ****así era, y hasta la fecha ese instinto nunca le había fallado, y esa noche ambos sabrían los sentimientos del otro de una manera que nunca olvidarían.**

Al regresar a mi departamento me encontré con la vecina de dos cuartos más allá del mío, su nombre es Linda, es una señora muy amable que le gusta cuidar mi perro cuando no estoy, aun que en ese tiempo aun no tenia a Hayate muchas veces me invitaba a cenar, decía que le recordaba a una de sus hijas, ese día iba para decirme que mas tarde me llevaría unas galletas hechas por ella, se lo agradecí y entre a mi departamento, me puse ropa más cómoda y comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, había dejado a un buen hombre por alguien que ni siquiera sabia si me quería, me sentía mal y comencé a llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, yo casi nunca tenia visitas así que estaba tentada a no abrir, pero recordé que la vecina había quedado de llevarme galletas, así que me limpie los ojos y abrí, y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que no era la señora Linda la que tocaba la puerta

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Co..Coronel, que hace aquí?-

-Yo quería-**ve a Riza serio**…que sucede Teniente?, porque a estado llorando?-

***Como siempre Roy sabía que algo no estaba bien**

-Fue el cierto? Donde esta?, que te hizo?-**pregunta enojado**

-El?, se refiere a Erik?-

-Con que Erik, al menos sabre el nombre que llevara su lapida, esta aquí?-**dice tratando de ver sobre el hombro de Riza**

_*_**Ella se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no seria bueno que hiciera un escándalo en pleno pasillo, cuando Roy entra cierra la puerta***

-Erik no esta aquí-**dice Riza**

***Roy se tranquiliza y ve a Riza con una mirada de preocupación, su corazón de ella comienza a latir muy rápido cuando este la recorre con ****la mirada ya que recuerda que solo lleva un short y una camisa**

-Te hizo algo?-**pregunta algo serio **

***Ahí estaban las informalidades otra vez hablándole de tu**

-No realmente, fui yo quien le hizo algo a el-**responde Riza algo decaída**

-Merecido debe habérselo tenido si le hiciste algo- **contesta Roy**

-Pues si ser un caballero, tratarme bien y al parecer quererme es algo malo, pues creo que si, pero cambiando el tema, que hace aquí Coronel?

-Yo…pues…-

***Roy había llegado decido a pedirle, de ser necesario a rogarle que dejara a su novio, del cual ya sabia su nombre y muchas cosas gracias a las ****chicas de Madame pero que omitiría por su seguridad y por no tener una bala entre sus cejas, Riza comienza a reírse**

-Lo siento, es que es raro que usted tartamudee, vamos Coronel, dígalo sin rodeos-

-Lo amas?-

***Riza no esperaba eso, podría decirle que era su vida privada o cosas así, pero la seriedad en el rostro de Roy y esa súplica en sus ojos no la ****dejaron mentir, ya que mas daba no?**

-No, por eso termine con el-

-Terminaron?-**lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro**

-Pareciera que la noticia le alegra Coronel-

-Lo siento Teniente, pero en verdad me alegro-

***Riza estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas y de sacarlo de su casa, pero Roy se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla, cosa que la ****pone nerviosa sin saber que hacer**

-En verdad me estaba matando la idea de que otro hombre te besara-**le dice Roy**

-Po…porque?-

***Riza no se había movido y tampoco se había alejado del toque de Roy, así que el lo toma como buena señal y se acerca lentamente a ella ****para darle oportunidad de alejarse si así ella lo quería**

-En serio?, acaso no es obvio?-**pregunta el**

***Roy corta toda distancia y la besa, Riza sabia que debía alejarse y negarse a ese beso pero no podía, era algo que había deseado desde ****que se enamoro de el, ella lo rodea del cuello con los brazos y profundiza el beso, de repente el beso le sabe salado a Roy, abre los ojos y ****aunque no quería rompe el beso, Riza aun mantenía los ojos cerrados pero las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, la había hecho llorar, Roy ****pensaba que ella no quería el beso y el la había forzado, pero si fuera así porque lo abrazo y le siguió el beso?**

-Lo siento, tal vez tu no querías y yo…-

-No, no es eso, lo siento- **contesta ella**

***Roy le limpia las lágrimas del rostro, Riza se sentía mal, no quería terminar ese beso que tanto espero, un beso que había deseado hace años ****y que había echado a perder, pero cuando el la beso ella se imagino ser una mas en la larga lista de Roy Mustang y las lagrimas salieron solas, ****tenia que ser sincera o Roy mal interpretaría todo y pensaría que a ella le desagradaba, sabia que no podían estar juntos por las leyes de la ****milicia, pero ya no quería ocultar lo que sentía, no ahora que Roy había dado el primer paso**

-Creo que debería irme-**dice Roy cabizbajo**

-No te vayas-**Riza lo detiene del brazo- **lo lamento, lo arruine, arruine el beso con el que tanto había soñado-

**Roy la mira con duda-**Tu…querías que yo te besara?

***Riza se voltea a otro lado, el la toma de la barbilla y hace que lo vea**

-Entonces porque lloras?

***Riza queda hipnotizada ante esos ojos negros**

-Porque tengo miedo de ser otra más en la lista de Roy Mustang-

***Riza se sorprende al notar lo honesta que había sido, y no solo ella, el también, y no podía culparla que pensara así, el se había labrado esa ****fama a pulso, tenia que explicarle todo, la toma de la mano y la lleva aun sillón, Riza tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, se cataloga una ****persona serena que respondía bien ante los acontecimientos inesperados pero con Roy estaba siendo impulsiva, aunque ahora que lo ****pensaba siempre había sido así con el, se sienta en el sillón y se le queda viendo a sus manos que tiene recargadas en sus piernas.**

**Roy sabía que Riza estaba nerviosa y no pensaba ponerla aun mas pidiéndole que lo mirara, así que el habla viendo a la pared de enfrente**

-No voy a mentirte, he salido con demasiadas mujeres-

***Riza aprieta sus puños con fuerza y el al notarlo pone una de sus manos sobre la de ella**

-Pero el que haya salido con ellas no significa que me haya acostado con ellas o que haya estado enamorado de alguna-

***Con la mano que tiene libre se rasca la cabeza, Riza sabia que era de nervios**

-Como lo digo-**continua Roy, con la mano con la que se rasca toma la mejilla de Riza para que lo vea y se de cuenta que lo que dice es real**

-Salí con muchas mujeres para poder sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón a la única que he amado de verdad, pero nunca funciono, siempre estaba en mi mente, por eso mis noviazgos nunca duran mas de unas semanas

-Entonces quiere que sea una mas para ver si puede sacar de su corazón a esa mujer a la que ama?

***Roy acaricia su mejilla**

-Claro que no, la mujer de la que llevo años enamorado eres tu Riza-

***Riza lo mira sorprendido, había escuchado bien?, y aparte la había llamado por su nombre**

-En serio?-

-Nunca he hablado más en serio-**le dice Roy**

***Quita la mano de la mejilla de Riza y voltea a la pared**

-Entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, y me disculpo por mi atrevimiento al besarte-

-Roy-**lo llama **

***Al escuchar su nombre voltea a ver a Riza y esta se lanza sobre el para besarlo, se sorprende pero al sentir que la lengua de Riza ****busca acceso a su boca el cierra los ojos y le da el acceso, esta vez Riza había empezado el beso, la toma de la cintura y la atrae más a el, ****ahora ambos se permitían disfrutar del beso, cuando se separan Riza es la primera en hablar**

-Si le estoy diciendo que arruine el beso que tanto había deseado, como es que duda que yo también estoy enamorada de usted?

-Lo dices en serio?-**pregunta Roy esperanzado**

-Nunca he hablado más en serio Coronel-

***Riza ocupa las mismas palabras que Roy, el la vuelve a tomar de la cintura y la vuelve atraer hacia el para abrazarla y le habla oído**

-Roy, llámame Roy Riza-

**Ella se apena y susurra-**Roy-

***Vuelven a besarse, el recorre la espalda de ella y ella toca el fuerte pecho de Roy, el comienza a emocionarse de más y decide separarse ****de los labios de Riza para hablarle**

-Tengo que decirte algo, en estas semanas la única cita real que he tenido es con Lila, las demás veces han sido las chicas de Madame, las cuales sabes que son como mis hermanas, hemos estado haciendo que salimos solo para que ellas puedan pasarme la información que les pido, desde la guerra de Ishval no he salido en citas reales hasta que acepte salir con Lila, pero era una cita tonta, no podía sacarte de mi mente, quería que ella fueras tu, y al ver que estaba haciendo mal decidí terminar con ella, pero debí de haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre te buscaba en las otras chicas con las que salía, desde el colegio militar trate de tener relaciones formales pero nunca funcionaba-

-Yo trate de hacer lo mismo con Erik-**confiesa Riza-**quería olvidarte estando con el pero siempre estabas en mi mente, por eso decidí terminar con el, es un buen hombre y merece una mujer que solo tenga ojos para el, por que yo…solo tengo ojos para ti-

-OH Riza, que tonto he sido

***Riza se separa de el y le vuelve hablar formal**

-No a sido un tonto Coronel, usted sabe perfectamente que no podemos ser nada mas, usted y yo tenemos una meta, la suya es llegar a ser Führer y yo protegerlo en el camino, y sobre todo…están las leyes de fraternización-

-Y entonces que hago si no puedo dejar de amarte?-**le pregunta Roy y el corazón de Riza se acelera, la amaba?-**tu no me amas?

-Eso no es lo que..-

-Riza..me amas?-**la interrumpe**

-Demasiado-

***Roy al oír eso se abalanza sobre su boca de Riza por tercera vez y entre besos le habla**

-Solo por hoy, no pienses en nada mas que en lo que sentimos-

***Y Riza lo hace, lo besa con desesperación y pasión, no quería pensar en nada mas que no fuera estar con el, Roy no llevaba puesto su uniforme ****ya que se había cambiado en el bar de Madame, llevaba un pantalón negro con su camisa blanca y un saco, saco que al parecer le estorbaba a ****Riza por que comienza a quitárselo, Roy recorría la espalda de Riza que aun sobre su blusa podía sentir las cicatrices que el le había dejado, ****pero sus pensamientos cambian al notar que Riza le desabrocha la camisa, el sentía las manos de ella sobre su pecho e inconscientemente suelta ****un suspiro y el nombre de Riza entre besos, ella termina por quitarle la camisa y acaricia su buen formado pecho, el ya no podía más así que ****la carga y camina con ella hacia su recamara, ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas y lo abraza del cuello sin dejar de besarlo, Roy agradecía ****que su departamento no tuviera tantos cuartos o hubiera tenido que interrumpirla para preguntarle por su habitación, cuando llega la recuesta ****en la cama y se le queda viendo**

-Eres tan hermosa-

***Riza nunca se había sentido así, deseaba estar con el, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado algo en su vida, y el podía ver ese deseo ya que ****el estaba igual, pero aun así tenia que preguntar**

-Estas segura de esto?-

-No, pero tampoco quiero parar-

***El lo toma como buena señal y se acerca para besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Riza, le da una pequeña mordida que hace que Riza gima, baja ****su mano por la cintura de ella y mete la mano bajo su camisa, llega a sus pechos y acaricia uno bajo el sostén lo cual hace que Riza vuelva a ****gemir**

Roy…espera-

***Roy no deseaba detenerse, pero tampoco quería obligarla a nada, saca su mano y la pone a un lado de la cabeza de Riza ya que estaba sobre ****ella**

-Es que..yo..nunca he estado con nadie**-dice apenada**

-Con nadie?-

-Si, con nadie-

***Roy suelta una risa y ella pone cara de enfado**

-Lo siento "_señor soy un experto",_ tal vez no vaya a ser de su agrado el estar conmigo-

***Roy se incorpora para sentarse aun lado de Riza y quita un mechón de su cara**

-Crees que no va a ser de mi agrado?, llevo años sonando estar contigo, además, va a parecer ridículo y puede que tampoco lo creas pero…yo tampoco he estado con nadie, por eso me reía-

-Es verdad, no te creo-

-Ja, lo suponía, pero es verdad, no voy a mentir, lo intente, vaya que si no lo intente, pero el simple hecho de estar con alguien que no eras tu…no, simplemente no podía, no quería estar con nadie que no fueras tu-

***Riza acaricia la mejilla de Roy**

-Se que dices la verdad, te creo, y yo quiero que tu seas el primero y el ultimo-

***Se vuelven a besar y continúan en lo que se quedaron**

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Me imagino que querían más lemon pero cuando escribí esto aun no era muy buena en ello así que una disculpa por eso, pero aun así espero les haya gustado, y en todos los fics que he leído ponen a un Roy experto en Sexo aqui quise hacerlo diferente,, ambos son personas sin experiencias, se me hizo mas lindo asi pero bueno, nos leemos pronto**_


	17. INTIMIDAD 2

***INTIMIDAD***

**PARTE DOS**

(POV RIZA)

El que tocaba la puerta era el mismo Roy Mustang, que hacia ahí?, y como siempre con solo verme sabia que algo pasaba, se dio cuenta que había llorado y pensó que era culpa de Erik, me alegro el ver que quería defenderme pero le dije que no era culpa de Erik, le explique que había terminado con el y lo vi alegrarse cosa que me molesto y se lo recrimine, me dijo que era porque no le gustaba que otro hombre me besara, no podía creer lo que oía, porque decía eso? se lo pregunte y el me contesto que si no era obvio y me beso, Roy me estaba besando, el hombre que tanto amaba me estaba besando, pero entonces mis inseguridades salieron a flote, a cuantas había besado?, yo seria una más a esa lista?, y entonces lo eche a perder, comencé a llorar y Roy pensó que yo no quería ser besada por el así que fui honesta y le dije que no quería ser una mas en su lista.

El comenzó a explicarme que en verdad había salido con varias pero que nunca pudo enamorarse de nadie y que lo había hecho por lo mismo que yo, para poder olvidarse de mi, de la persona que amaba, no podía creerlo.

El creía que yo no sentía lo mismo por el y lo llame por su nombre y cuando volteo salte prácticamente sobre el para besarlo, Roy besaba de maravilla, mejor dicho…besa de maravilla, me confeso que muchas de sus citas habían sido con las chicas de Madame, las cuales eran sus informantes, lo hacia ver como una cita para que no sospecharan de el.

Dijo que había sido un tonto por no notar lo que yo sentía por el pero no era así, le quería hacer ver que no podíamos ser nada, que era más importante su sueño que lo nuestro, pero el me pregunto que que hacia entonces si no podía dejar de amarme?, el me pregunto que si yo lo amaba y le dije que demasiado, no podía mentirle, lo amaba, aun lo amo, eso nunca a cambiado, me volvió a besar y ,me pidió que no pensara en nada que no fuera en lo que sentíamos y eso hice, me deje llevar por lo que sentía, y en ese momento necesitaba todo de el, ya me preocuparía por las consecuencias después; el recorrió mi espalda con sus manos y note como se detenía en mis cicatrices

_-Se dio cuenta, claro que se daría cuenta, es Riza_-

Sabia que estaba pensando en que el las había ocasionado y no quería que se sintiera mal, necesita distraerlo así que decidí que yo daría el primer paso, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa y acaricie su pecho y abdomen, cosa que funciono porque dijo mi nombre en un suspiro, me cargo y me llevo a mi recamara,, por momentos pensé que era un hermoso sueño del que me iba a despertar en cualquier momento, el llevo su mano bajo mi camisa y comenzó acariciar uno de mis pechos, lo deseaba tanto pero nunca había estado con nadie y tal vez se decepcionaría de mi, así que lo detuve y se lo comente, el comenzó a reírse y me dijo que tampoco había estado con nadie, cosa que no podía creerlo., me confeso también que llevaba años deseando estar conmigo todo esto era un sueño. Podía notar su nerviosismo y su deseo también por eso sabia que no mentía, yo sabia que Roy iba a ser el primer y el ultimo hombre con el que estaría, y ahí comenzó una noche pasión entre ambos, con un simple roce me volvía loca, con cada beso era más que feliz, su mirada y su tacto me decían cuanto me deseaba, con cada beso y cada caricia me decía cuanto me quería, y espero poder haberle hecho sentir lo mismo

_-Por supuesto que lo sentí, yo tampoco podía creer que estuvieras enamorada de mi, grabe esa noche en mi _

_memoria, grabe tu cuerpo y tu mirada, no sabes cuanto te amo Riza-_

Cuando terminamos Roy se acostó a lado mio y me atrajo hacia el, era otro momento perfecto que eche a perder por segunda vez

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy tenia a Riza abrazada, ella oía los latidos de su corazón al estar recargada en su pecho, ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido pero ****Riza sabia que no podían mantener su relación en secreto, y sin verlo le habla**

-Esto no puede volver a pasar-

***Roy trata de ver a Riza a la cara, pensaba que se había arrepentido, ella siente cuando Roy trata de separarse**

-No me sueltes por favor-**le dice Riza**

-Te arrepientes?-**le dice el y su voz se oye dolido**

-No, por supuesto que no-**Riza levanta la cara para verlo a los ojos-**nunca me arrepentiré de esto, pero como te lo dije, tienes una meta, y si alguien se entera de lo que sentimos por el otro, vas a perder todo lo que haz logrado hasta ahora-

-Podemos hacer que funcione y..-

-No funcionara y lo sabes-

***El sabia que Riza tenia razón, Roy tenia muchos enemigos vigilándolo, el simple hecho de estar ahí en esos momentos ya era un peligro**

-Por eso no podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar esto por más que lo deseemos-

***Podía decirle que si ella dejaba la milicia podrían estar juntos, pero sabia que ella no aceptaría y en el fondo no quería que ella se alejara de ****el, sin mencionar que la oficina seria un caos sin ella**

-Lo entiendo, y tienes toda la razón pero..-**Riza lo seguía viendo y el acomoda unos mechones tras su oreja-**no pienso dejar de amarte, no podría, y espero no incomodarte por eso-

-Tu crees que yo voy a poder dejar de amarte a ti?-

***Roy se acerca a ella y la besa**

-Lleguemos juntos a la cima, y cuando lo logremos, lo primero que hare será quitar esa estupida ley de fraternización que me impide abrazarte y besarte en el momento que yo quiera-

***Riza hace un puchero, algo inusual en ella pero que embelece a Roy**

-Solo eso?-**pregunta ella**

**Roy se acerca a su oído**

-Y poder hacerte el amor todas las noches-**le susurra**

***Riza se sonroja y lo abraza**

-Perdóname Roy, me imagino que preferirías que dejara la milicia para no ocultar esto-

-Como siempre me conoces tan bien-

-Pero sabes que no puedo, no puedo olvidar todo lo que paso en Ishval, y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir con las siguientes generaciones, confío en ti y se que harás de Amestris un país mejor-

-No se como es que aun puedes confiar e mi-**pregunta Roy**

-Porque fueron ordenes, las mismas ordenes que yo recibí he hicieron que matara gente inocente-

-Y gracias a esas ordenes termine lastimándote, emocional y físicamente-

***Roy acaricia la espalda de Riza sobre la sabana, ella había tenido mucho cuidado en no mostrarle su espalda mientras hacían el amor porque ****sabia que Roy se sentiría mal**

-Note que hiciste todo lo posible por que no viera tu espalda-

-Al parecer tu también me conoces muy bien, sabia que si la veías empezarías a culparte y no quiero eso-

-Nunca voy a dejar de poder culparme, si no me hubieras conocido tu…

***Riza tapa con un dedo la boca de Roy y ella continua hablando**

-Tal vez mi adolescencia hubiera sido aburrida haciendo de enfermera de mi Padre, sin ninguna distracción y estando sola sin ninguna meta en mi vida-

-Difiero un poco-** le dice Roy-** estoy seguro que hubieras encontrado un buen hombre como Erik y hubieras sido feliz-

-Soy feliz, con el simple hecho de verte a ti-

***Roy la abraza**

-Como voy a poder seguir mi vida sin poder tocarte ni besarte?-**pregunta Roy**

-Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora-

***Roy la ve a los ojos-**Puedo…puedo ver tu espalda?

-Roy, no creo...

-Por favor-

***Riza se voltea y se baja la sabana, el velas cicatrices que le habían quedado, con sus yemas acaricia su espalda y se acerca a besarla**

-Perdóname, siempre me culpare por hacerte sufrir-**Voltea a Riza y la abraza de nuevo-**Te amo, te amo, te amo-

-También te amo Roy-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Le dije que esto no podía volver a pasar, el iba a soltarme pero no quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba sentirlo, porque sabia que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para volver a tenerlo cerca, el pensó que tal vez yo me había arrepentido pero le aclare que no era eso, pero le explique porque razón no podía volver a pasar y al final lo entendió.

Dijo que no iba a dejar de amarme, y yo esperaba que así fuera, porque yo lo seguiría amando, y algo me decía que así iba a ser siempre.

También dijo que lo primero que haría llegando a la cima seria quitar la ley de fraternización, para besarme, abrazarme y hacerme el amor siempre que quisiera, eso me puso muy nerviosa y roja así que lo abrace para ocultarlo.

También le dije el porque no podía dejar la milicia y de ahí pasamos a otro tema doloroso para ambos, mis cicatrices, yo había hecho todo lo posible por no darle la espalda y el las viera, pero aun así el lo noto y me di cuenta que siempre se culparía por eso, y me disculpe por eso, porque yo lo había provocado y eso lo hacia sufrir, el beso mi espalda y me volteo, me dijo que me amaba a lo cual yo respondí que yo también lo amaba y volvimos hacer el amor

_**(POV ROY)**_

Esa noche fue una de las mejores cosas que me a pasado en la vida, antes de esa noche comprendía porque no podíamos estar juntos, de hecho yo creía que no podíamos por que ella no me amaba, pero después de saber que ella me correspondía y de hacer el amor, la necesitaba a mi lado, pero no solo como mi subordinada, la quería como mi pareja, como mi novia, que todos supieran cuantos nos queríamos y que ella era mía y yo suyo, pero aun comprendía porque eso no podía ser, pero me costaba más trabajo aceptarlo, y vaya que me costo, tenerla todos los días a mi lado sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla y ver como otros la veían hacia hervir mi sangre, pero era verdad lo que había dicho, después de lo de Ishval teníamos una meta y no podíamos tirar todo por la borda, ni quiera por lo que sentíamos, pero no por eso dolía menos

**CONTINUARA**

**CAMILA MUSTANG: Hola, y gracias por seguir ****leyendo**** esta historia, a mi tambien se me hizo tierno eso, por eso lo puse como inexperto**

**NOIR: Hola, pues el de Lila y Adrien le hice el favor a un amigo de subirla pero muchos haters e enojaron y por eso tuve que borrarlo, de miraculous me falta la ultima ****temporada****, la mas nueva, y esta historia del Diario de Riza tiene facil otros diez ****capítulos**** mas creo, es la historia mas larga que hecho y la ultima que subiere de Fullmetal ****Alchemist****, (creo) jeje**

**ARUAL 17: JAJA, Si, es el hombre ideal la verdad, concuerdo contigo**

**MANU: Hola, pues se hace lo que se puede con el Lemon, la verdad dudo subir alguna otra historia Cleon, yo amo a Sasuke desde el principio de anime, tu historia me gusto aunque como te repito prefiero mil veces Sasusaku que Sakura con Sasori, tampoco creo hacer mas historias de Sakura y Sasuke y de boruto pues como no la he visto no tengo el amor de escribirle alguna historia, referente a los crossover pues a lo mejor aunque no se me ocurre que historias unir la verdad **


	18. CHISMES

_***CHISMES***_

_**(Mi abuelo y las habladurías)**_

***Roy tenia una sonrisa en los labios, había vuelto a revivir esa noche y era feliz al saber Riza también lo había disfrutado.**

**Voltea a ver el reloj y nota que son las 9:30 PM y aun tenia mucho por leer, al ver el titulo se da cuenta que va a leer sobre el Genera Grumman ****el ahora Führer, era gracioso (ahora) porque Roy en ese tiempo que estuvo en el este no sabia que Riza y el General eran familia**

_**(POV ROY)**_

Recuerdo que cuando Riza empezó a estar bajo mi mando el General Grumman comenzó a mostrar interés en mi trabajo, se me hizo extraño pero no me preocupe porque sabia que era un hombre leal a su país y eso me agradaba, varias veces me invitaba a jugar ajedrez, al menos cuando estaba en Central, el tenia un record de 97 ganadas, muchas de ellas yo me dejaba ganar, aunque con lo inteligente que era el General no dudaba que lo supiera.

Hasta mucho tiempo después descubrí el parentesco entre Riza y el General Grumman, y eso gracias a Madame que me lo dijo casualmente pensando que yo lo sabia, recuerdo que me enoje por tres días con Riza por ocultármelo, y mas porque ella me comento que se había enterado desde que estábamos en el Este, pero según me dijo que Grumman solo era un superior más, que el no había estado en su vida y ahora no lo necesitaba, yo sabia que mentía, sabia que en el fondo estaba contenta de tener un familiar y más siendo el Padre de su madre, lo que no sabia era porque no lo aceptaba

Como me arrepiento de las veces que jugamos ajedrez el General y yo y el me decía que seria feliz si yo desposara a su nieta, yo solo me reía y no hacia ningún comentario al respecto, en esos momento no sabia que hablaba de Riza, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido hubiera aceptado con gusto, porque nunca se me ocurrió preguntar sobre esa nieta?, tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta de quien hablaba

_**(POV RIZA)**_

La noche que Roy y yo pasamos juntos dormí muy bien, ninguna pesadilla, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, y me imagino que a Roy le paso lo mismo ya que dormía plácidamente, tanto que me sentía mal despertarlo tan temprano para que se fuera, el no quería irse y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, pero si lo veían salir de mi apartamento los rumores no cesarían, si aun así no lo hacían.

Ver a Roy después de lo que había pasado esa noche fue duro, tener que ocultarlo no era fácil pero había que hacerlo, pero no podía decir lo mismo por Roy, su mirar lo delataba, yo trataba de actuar normal pero el no me la ponía fácil

Los días pasaron hasta que uno de esos ellos escuche a unas cadetes decir que Roy era un hombre muy guapo, que era atento y cosas así, y de ahí pasaron a hablar de mi, que tenia suerte de trabajar con el, que a lo mejor ya nos habíamos acostado, otra decía que no, que Roy nunca se fijaría en alguien con mi carácter, pero otra dujo que había visto a Roy mirarme con ternura, tendría que hablar con el

_**(POV ROY)**_

El día que Riza iba hablar conmigo yo también había escuchado rumores; iba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuche a unos soldados decir que Riza era muy hermosa, pero que lastima que fuera una cazafortunas, que había subido muy rápido de puesto y que ahora que estaba bajo mi mando subiría más rápido, estaba sumamente molesto y más porque no podía salir en defensa de ella o se tomaría a malas interpretaciones, más de las que ya había, pero, aunque no podía defenderla personalmente me encargue de darle unos cuantos trabajos desagradables a esos soldados días después

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy iba llegando a su oficina con cara de pocos amigos y Riza llega atrás de el**

-Sucede algo Coronel?-

-Solo un poco molesto con tanto mosquito zumbando-

***Roy no pensaba contarle lo que había oído, pero Riza suponía que el también había escuchado algunos rumores**

-Coronel, creo que necesitamos hablar, será mejor pasar a la oficina, Havoc y los demás han salido a diligencias-

***Roy obedece y entra a la oficina**

-Coronel-

**-(suspira)** Ni aun a solas dejo de ser Coronel?-

-No, tienes que ser así, quedamos que nadie debe descubrir lo que sentimos por el otro-

***Riza no podía evitar sentirse igual y sonríe con ternura, Roy lo nota y se acerca**

-Alto Coronel-**Riza levanta su mano y el se detiene-** quedamos en algo, aquí y en cualquier otro lugar yo soy su Teniente y usted mi Coronel, por lo que le pido que también trabaje en su mirada, ya que hay rumores de cómo me ve-

-Lo lamento, por mi culpa hablan de t..de usted-**dice Roy**

***Roy iba a llamarla de tu pero Riza tenia razón, si lo hacia en cualquier momento por error podría hablarle así y levantar sospechas**

-Pueden hablar lo que quieran mientras no comprueben nada, por eso le pido que tenga cuidado con sus miradas-

-Lo siento-**Roy parecía niño regañado, y eso a Riza le causaba ternura**

-Tienes una meta, y yo también, debemos ocultar lo que sentimos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora-

-Lo se-**Roy tiene agachada la cabeza**

***Riza toma unos papeles de su escritorio, se acerca a Roy y le da un beso rápido en los labios, el se sorprende de tal acción**

-No te enojes por los chismes ni de lo que hablen de mi, pero aun así, gracias por preocuparte-

***Riza sale de la oficina y Roy se toca los labios**

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Riza-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Hable con el y le hice entender que tenia que ser cuidadoso y funciono, volvimos a ser Coronel y subordinada, era triste pero necesario.

Se que Roy estaba molesto por los chismes hacia mi y lo agradecía, pero no quería que se preocupara por cosas sin importancia

_-Para mi, todo lo relacionado contigo es importante- _

Cuando iba de salida de la oficina lo vi algo decaído y me arriesgue, me acerque a el y le di un beso rápido, como deseaba sentir sus brazos rodeándome, sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un beso mas profundo y que me dijera que me amaba, pero no podía, muchos entraban sin permiso a la oficina, unos por su alto rango lo ocupaban de pretexto para no anunciarse, y otros para poder agarrar a Roy en la movida con alguna mujer, ya que muchos rumores decían que se aprovechaba de su oficina para sus conquistas, cosa que no era cierto, así que solo le di un pequeño beso para calmarlo, y de paso calmarme yo.

Unos días después cuando Roy estaba en una junta con el Führer un soldado llego a la puerta de la oficina para decirme que el General Grumman quería hablar conmigo, no me imaginaba porque querría hablar conmigo un General, tal vez buscaba sacar información de Roy..

Cuando entre a su oficina tuve una sensación extraña, como algo familiar, al momento de que se presento lo hizo primero con su rango y luego me dijo que era mi abuelo, el Padre de mi Madre.

No podía creerlo, yo no sabia de ningún familiar fuera de Mi Madre y mi Padre, después de salir de mi asombro me invito a sentarme y acepte, sentía que todo me daba vueltas y no quería terminar desmayada he iniciar nuevos rumores.

Al ver que yo no decía nada me contó que tenia poco de saber que mi madre Elizabeth tenia años de fallecida. yo por mi parte no sabia que decir, quería gritar, llorar, reprocharle , deseaba tanto que Roy estuviera ahí conmigo dándome ánimos, lo único que acerté a decir era porque mi Padre nunca lo había mencionado?, a lo que el me respondió que desde que mi Madre se caso dejo de tener contacto con ella porque el no aceptaba esa relación y que cuando se entero de la muerte de mi Madre y la de mi Padre el se había dedicado a buscarme, hasta que supo de mi poco después de Ishval

En esos momentos no sabia como actuar, siempre pensé que no tenia más familia y el ahora saber que tenia un abuelo me desconcertaba, no podía mentir, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por el otro estaba molesta, ya que por su orgullo alejo a su hija de el, y a mi me privo de un abuelo

Quería gritarle, reclamarle, pero era mi superior, sin mencionar que su cara detonaba tristeza y arrepentimiento. El me dijo que deseaba que yo me pasara a su brigada, que ahí estaría protegida de todos, sin contar el hecho de los rumores que el también había oído sobre mi y Roy, pero lo rechace, le dije que quería seguir subiendo por mis propios méritos y no por ser nieta de un General, pero la realidad era que no quería alejarme de Roy, quería seguir con el y protegerlo, y le pedí de favor que nadie debería enterarse de nuestro parentesco o podría perjudicarlo a el como General y de paso a mi, cosas que la verdad no me importaban, lo que realmente me preocupaba era que eso podría afectar a Roy y le costara mas trabajo llegar a la cima, así que aunque perdiera al único familiar que tenia no importaba, Roy es más importante para mi que cualquier otra persona

***Al terminar de leer esta parte Roy se sentía mal, ya suponía que a Riza le dolía no poder decir que tenia un familiar, pero pensaba que en ****realidad estaba dolida ya que su abuelo nunca la había buscado, pero la verdadera razón era que estaba protegiéndolo a el, si todos se ****hubieran enterado del parentesco entre Riza y Grumman los rumores sobre Riza hubieran aumentado, pero también sobre los de el, Roy trataba ****de pasar como un mujeriego al cual no le interesaba el poder, pero si se enteraban que tenia a la nieta de un General bajo su mando, todos ****supondrían que Roy buscaba el respaldo del General para subir de puesto y lo tendrían en la mira.**

**Riza había alejado a su única familia por el, si alguna vez Roy había dudado de lo que Riza sentía por el, al leer esto, toda duda quedaba ****disipada**

_-Perdóname Riza, solo te he traído problemas, haz dejado todo por mi, _

_en verdad no te merezco-_

**continuara...**

**ARUAL 17: Debo admitir que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes jeje**

** , ya vi a Felix pero no me agrado para nada, por lo que hacer un fic de el queda descartado, ****referente**** a mi trabajo esta mas calmada la cosa porque no es temporada pero por ahora ya no estoy escribiendo historias, no me a llamado ninguna pareja la ****atención**** sin mencionar que me falta mucho de subir de este fic y otras que tengo escritas ya, luka me cae muy bien por lo que si se quedara con Marinette no me molestaria pero me agradaria mas que se quedara con Adrien la verdad, la pareja de Suigetsu y Karin pues no me desagrada la verdad, referente hacer fics de Naruto la verdad no creo ya hacer mas, soy una persona que la pareja que me gusta en el momento hago todos los fics que pueda y cuando termino y paso a otra es muy ****difícil**** que regrese a esa**


	19. El alquimista de Acero

_**Hola, Ya que estos ****capítulos**_** son muy cortos los juntare, ****digamos**** que son como relleno jajaja, espero les guste**

_***LLEGADA DE ED Y AL***_

_**(El alquimista de acero)**_

***Después de haber leído sobre Riza y su abuelo y la razón de porque ella había alejado a su única familia se sintió una basura, más de lo que ****ya se senita.**

**No podría comprender como Riza podía estar enamorada de el, debería odiarlo por dejarla sola, por traicionar su confianza usando la alquimia ****para matar gente, por no poder gritar su amor por ella, por alejarla de su única familia por protegerlo a el, y por todo lo que aun faltaba por ****leer, principalmente su actitud que tuvo contra envidia el día prometido, pero no podía negar que se alegraba de Riza aun lo amara, porque ****el la amaba aun mas que antes, si es que eso era posible, suspira y retoma su lectura.**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Paso un año aproximadamente, Roy y yo no volvimos a estar juntos íntimamente y habíamos aprendido actuar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero aunque no lo expresábamos con palabras o miradas, sabíamos lo que sentía el otro sin necesidad de hablar, eso es lo que mas me gusta y me desespera, porque a veces se preocupa por mi al notar que algo me pasa, yo no puedo ser un estorbo para Roy, debo ser su escudo

_-Un estorbo?, como se atreve a pensar eso?-_

Volviendo al tema, Ed y Alphonse Elric habían llegado a Central, Roy ya sabia que vendrían, aun me sorprende lo inteligente y meticuloso que es, siempre va un paso delante de todo y de todos, el sabia desde que visito a los hermanos Elric en Rizenbul, que ellos lo buscarían en la milicia ya que Ed necesitaba acceso a varias fuentes de investigación para encontrar la piedra filosofal y regresar el alma de su hermano a su cuerpo, y eso lo lograría si se convertía en un alquimista estatal.

Ed paso el examen y el Führer King Bradley le dio el titulo del Alquimista de acero quedando bajo las ordenes de Roy, cosa que a Ed no le agrado, ya que Roy le hacia burla de su baja estatura, pero lo conozco perfectamente, y se que hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a los Elric y dejarlos bajo su mando para protegerlos, otra razón más para amar a Roy Mustang

Para seguir contando esta parte de la historia tengo que hablar de una persona muy importante para Roy, el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes

***Roy deja el diario a un lado y se levanta, aun después de todo este tiempo hablar de Hughes le dolía, había sido su mejor amigo y como decía ****Riza, fue una persona muy importante para el, sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría la historia de su amigo en ese diario, pero no pensó que ****le costaría tanto leerlo, toma un largo suspiro, se vuelve a sentar y sigue leyendo**

Era una persona muy alegre y un militar excelente, las veces que hablaba de su esposa o hija lo hacia con tanto amor y tanta admiración que me alegraba por ella por tener a alguien que las amara tanto, y que no dudara en expresarlo cada vez que podía, tanto que muchas veces que le hablaba a Roy solo era para presumir a su pequeña hija Elysia, lo cual exasperaba a Roy

_-Y pensar que ahora daría cualquier cosa por volver a escuchar como hablas_

_de tu hija o por revivir otra llamada tuya-_

***Roy dirige su mirada llena de lagrimas al mueble donde esta la foto que se tomo con Maes en el colegio militar**

_-No sabes como te extraño amigo, tu ya suponías lo que había entre Riza_

_y yo antes de que nosotros lo confesáramos-_

También lo llamaba para decirle que se consiguiera una esposa, se que lo hacia porque se preocupaba por Roy, se conocían desde el colegio militar, por eso se que le dolió su partida.

Uno de esos días el Teniente Coronel Hughes llego a saludar a Roy cuando los hermanos Elric estaban presentes y los invito a quedarse en su casa, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos de Maes, de su esposa Gracias y de su pequeña hija, pero no solo ellos Winry también, por lo que supe Maes se entero de que

Ed y Al buscaban la piedra filosofal e intento ayudarlos, cosa que lo llevo a su muerte.

Los hermanos Elric aun eran unos niños pero ya habían vivido tantas cosas, creo que el saber que habían perdido a su Madre tan chicos, hizo que me viera reflejada en ellos y quería cuidarlos también, y me imagino que Roy sintió lo mismo.

_Si, esa fue una de las razones, sabia lo que era perder a tus Padres_

_a temprana edad, pero quien diría que también terminaría encariñándome con esos niños-_

_***EL BROCHE Y BLACK HAYATE***_

_**(Mis dos regalos)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

En esas épocas mi cabello ya era muy largo y trataba de amarrármelo pero siempre terminaba zafándose, hasta que un día Roy llego y me regalo un broche para el cabello, no se como lo compro sin que nadie lo viera, era un broche café, muy sencillo pero para mi era algo muy valioso, aunque aun recuerdo que me hizo sonrojar cuando me dijo que con el cabello suelto me veía hermosa

_**(POV ROY)**_

Había notado como Riza se acomodaba a cada rato el cabello y su cara de enfado ante eso, así que uno de esos días saliendo de la oficina fui directo con Madame y le pedí a una de sus chicas que me hiciera el favor de ir a comprar varios pasadores y broches para el cabello. Madame no pregunto para que ni mucho menos para quien, aunque creo que ya sospechaba para quien era.

Cuando los compro me los hicieron llegar y me di cuenta que había varios, unos con piedras coloridas, otros llamativos, pero yo tome el mas sencillo que había visto, yo sabia que ese era perfecto, Riza no se hubiera puesto algo tan llamativo, y los demás se los regale a las chicas de Madame.

Al día siguiente cuando aun nadie llegaba a la oficina se lo entregue, note como lo miraba con ternura y emoción, pareciera que le acababa de entregar un anillo de diamantes, se quito el broche con el que la había visto pelearse y se lo recogió con el que yo le había dado, yo la veía embobado, quería abrazarla, besarla y enredar mis dedos en su hermoso cabello, cuando termino de recogerse el cabello le dije que se veía muy hermosa con el cabello suelto, ella se sonrojo, me encantaba cuando lograba ponerla nerviosa

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Aunque tras ese comentario era imposible no sonrojarse, en la oficina nunca traía suelto el cabello, pero cuando hacia una misión encubierto me lo soltaba, ese broche se volvió un tesoro para mi.

Unos días mas tarde el sargento Fury llego a la oficina con un cachorro en brazos, dijo que se había sentido mal al verlo bajo la lluvia pero que no podía cuidarlo ya que en los dormitorios donde se quedaban el y Falman no permitían animales, Breda por su parte le tenia pavor a los perros, Havoc quedo descartado al decir que los perros era un manjar en Xing , los hermanos Elric no podían cuidarlo por sus constantes viajes, y en eso apareció Roy diciendo que amaba a los

Perros, porque podías hacerles lo que quisieras y siempre te serian fieles, así que al ver que nadie era apto par cuidarlo decidí quedármelo yo, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, se volvió mi amigo, mi protector y mi acompañante

Tuve dos regalos, mi broche y mi pequeña Black Hayate

**CONTINUARA...**

**MANU: Hola, si talvez tengas razon y despues nos caiga bien Felix pero por ahora me cae mal, pues a lo mejor si son hermanos por que el parecido es enorme, ya voy al dia con miraculous y como te ****decía**** en el review pasado no creo hacer mas fics ahora la verdad, quiero pasar a ****excel**** todos los que tengo y no escribir mas por ahora, ademas me gusta miraculous pero no me inspira a escribir nada, una disculpa jeje**

**NOIR:Hola, me temo que no voy a ****escribir**** mas fics, ****quiero**** pasar todo lo que tengo a excel y la verdad si una ****pareja**** no me llama la ****atención**** no me inspira a escribir nada, y eso de beso entre plagg y Adrien la verdad no me llama la ****atención, ****deberías**** escribirlo tu y hacer tu perfil para subirlo**


	20. LA MUERTE DE MAES

_***LA MUERTE DE MAES***_

_**(La muerte del Teniente Coronel y la transferencia a Central)**_

***Sabia lo que se venia , la muerte de su amigo, la cual aun dolía demasiado y no creí que algún día dejara de doler**

_**(POV ROY)**_

Después de la guerra de Ishval, me prometí a mi mismo que llegaría a la cima y detendría las muertes necesarias, que haría de Amestris un país mejor; en su momento Maes se rio de mi, pero dijo que le gustaría ver ese sueño hecho realidad por lo cual decidió apoyarme desde abajo, cosa que siempre hizo

_-Porque tuviste que morir amigo?, porque?_

***Roy deseaba un trago un más, pero si seguía iba a terminar borracho, así que solo toma una bocanada de aire y continua leyendo**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

De ahí pasaron muchas cosas, había un Ishvalano que buscaba venganza contra los alquimistas estatales que tuvieron algo que ver con la guerra, entre ellos a Roy, pero obviamente no permitiría que le pasara nada. Nunca supimos el nombre del Ishvalano pero por la cicatriz que tenia en so ojo lo llamaban Scar, al ser Ed un alquimista tal vez por eso también fue contra el, pero en el camino mato a una quimera que hizo Shou Tucker otro alquimista, recuerdo como los hermanos Elric tuvieron que pasar por eso también.

Roy los había mandado con Tucker para ver si podían encontrar algo que los ayudara en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, pero con lo único que se encontraron fue con un loco que experimento con su hija y su perro para volverlos una quimera hablante y para acabar, Scar entro y mato a esa quimera .

Ed y Al estaban destrozados, habían convivido con la niña y el perro y el saber lo que paso los lastimo, quería consolarlos, Ed aun siendo un alquimista y Al aun estando atrapado en una enorme armadura no dejaban de ser unos niños, Roy noto que pensaba consolarlos y me detuvo, le dijo a Ed que tenia que ser fuerte, que algo como esto no podía detenerlo, yo sabia que tenia razón, y probablemente no se vería bien que lo consolara siendo el un alquimista Estatal, pero no por eso no dejaba de sentirme mal por ellos

Después de eso tuvimos un encuentro cercano con Scar, y como siempre mi Coronel creyéndose el rey del mundo se abalanzo sobre el sin recordar que en esos momento llovía y que por eso su alquimia de fuego era inútil igual que el

_-Vaya, que cruel-_

Gracias al cielo logre tirar al piso a Roy antes de que Scar lo matara, o matara a los Elric; también se provoco una guerra de palabras entre los hermanos, se veían muy mal, esta vez no me importo si a Roy no le parecía, me quite la chaqueta y se la puse a Ed, me sentía tan mal por esos niños y todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Después de eso viajaron a Central, salieron lastimados en una pelea en el laboratorio 5 donde estaban investigando, Winry llego a visitarlos y se quedo en la casa del Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes, el cual al escuchar lo que buscaban los hermanos se puso a buscar información sobre el laboratorio y al parecer encontró que muchos militares tenían conexión con ese laboratorio y con la guerra de Ishval, El quería advertir a Roy pero no lo logro, porque lo asesinaron cuando trataba de comunicarse con el, hasta mucho tiempo después sabríamos que un homúnculo lo había matado…uno llamado Envidia

***Roy recuerda como se puso al saber que Envidia había matado a Maes, no se ****enorgullecia**** de ello, pero por suerte hubo gente que lo ayudo ****abrir los ojos, entre ellos la persona a la que más había hecho sufrir y que el aun se enojaba al recordar en que situación la había puesto, a su amada Riza**

Los homúnculos eran creaciones según para acercarse a la perfección de Dios y estaba ligados a los siete pecados capitales, creados por un ser que se hacia llamar a el mismo como Padre.

Regresando a lo del Teniente Coronel Hughes, Roy fue avisado de su muerte esa misma noche, yo estaba con el cuando la recibió, se había quedado preocupado al recibir la llamada de Maes así que mando a gente de central a buscarlo, y ahí es cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte, o mejor dicho de su asesinato, alguien le había disparado, en su mirada vi tristeza y coraje, no sabia como ayudarlo y me sentí una inútil

_-Si no te hubiera tenido a ti en ese momento, me hubiera perdido totalmente Riza-_

Cuando fue su entierro conocí por fin a su esposa e hija, me hubiera gustado conocerlas en unas circunstancias más favorables, ver llorar a su hija me destrozo, yo sabia lo que era perder a un familiar a temprana edad, lo único bueno es que aun tenia a su madre, que la amaba y la cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas

Cuando todos se alejaron Roy se quedo cerca de la tumba, de pronto volteo al cielo y dijo que estaba lloviendo, a lo cual yo respondí que no , pero al verlo note que estaba llorando y el volvió a decir que si, que si estaba lloviendo, a lo cual respondí que tenia razón.

El lloraba, y aunque lejos, todos seguían por ahí por lo que no podía acercarme a consolarlo, el estaba de espaldas a todos y no podía hacer nada, la persona que más amaba estaba sufriendo y no podía ayudarlo, era una completa inútil

Esa noche Roy me pidió que lo llevara al bar de Madame, por lo regular el iba solo y se hacia pasar como cliente para sacar la información que necesitara, y siempre que estábamos por central iba al bar a saludar a Madame y a las chicas, pero esta vez seria diferente, no pensaba dejarlo solo, quisiera o no

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Gracias por traerme Teniente, puede irse a descansar, mañana temprano regresamos al Este-

-Esta vez no me iré Coronel, lo esperare a que este listo para irnos-

-Teniente, es una orden, váyase-

-No, si no quiere que entre con usted perfecto, lo esperare aquí en el auto, pero no me iré-

-Va a desobedecer una orden mía?-

-Si esa orden implica algo sobre su seguridad…si-

***Roy suspira**-Que subordinada tan mas terca…vamos, entremos-

***Adentro Madame saluda a Roy y a Riza, le da un lugar en la barra ya que ella sabia que Roy necesitaba desahogarse un rato, después de un rato tomando Roy le pregunta a Riza**

-Va a dejarme tomar solo Teniente-**le pregunta Roy**

-Estoy tomando-

-Lleva la misma bebida desde que llegamos-

-Soy el conductor y necesito estar sobria-

-Que aburrida Teniente-

***Después de varias copas y una charla con Madame y las chicas, Riza decide que deben irse**

-Es momento de irnos Coronel-

-Porque Teniente, aun podemos quedarnos un poco mas, además…usted solo a tomado dos, no…váyase usted, yo quedare un poco más-

-por favor-

***Roy veía la preocupación en el rostro de Riza**

**(suspira)**Muy bien, vámonos- **dice Roy derrotado**

***Riza se alegraba de que Roy fuera resistente al alcohol o de que no se pusiera de impertinente, de camino al hotel no hablan para nada, Roy ****veía hacia fuera por la ventana, Gracia había ofrecido su casa, pero Roy no había visto pertinente quedarse y Central era un caos como para quedarse ahí, llegan al ****hotel en el cual cada quien tenia su habitación, no querían iniciar rumores ahí, al llegar al hotel Riza acompaña a Roy a su recamara**

-Gracias por acompañarme Teniente, puede retirarse-

***Riza voltea a todos lados y Roy al ver que no se va, piensa que tal vez esta esperando a que el entre, así que abre, entra y Riza entra ****rápidamente tras el, cosa que lo sorprende**

-Que sucede Teniente?-

***Roy ve un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonríe **

-Tienes miedo de dejarme solo y haga alguna estupidez cierto?

***Riza desvía la mirada, a Roy le encantaba esa faceta de Riza que solo el conocía, se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla, ella voltea a verlo**

**preocupada**

-No pienso hacer ninguna tontería, aun tengo cosas que realizar, y no pienso dejarte sola-

***Riza cierra los ojos tras esas palabras para sentir el contacto de Roy, cuando abre los ojos tiene a Roy a centímetros de su boca, sabe que no esta ****bien pero ambos lo necesitaban**

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, eso me hace sumamente feliz-**le dice Roy**

***Roy se acerca y la besa, cuanto había deseado eso, entre besos Roy le murmura**

-Quédate-

***Riza deseaba quedarse pero sabia que no estaba bien, cuando se separan ella lo ve con tristeza**

-Lo siento-**es lo único que ella puede decir**

***Roy se agarra el cabello y le sonríe**

-No lo sientas, lo entiendo, gracias por haberme acompañado hoy-**se acerca para besar la frente de Riza-**vete antes de que te amarre a mi cama

***Riza le sonríe, Roy amaba esas pocas veces que la veía sonreír**

-Que descanses Coronel-

-Descanse Teniente-

***Antes de abrir la puerta Riza le da un beso rápido y se va**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Entramos al bar, ya dentro yo solo tome dos copas, Roy era el que tomaba como loco pero lo permití ya que sabia de su buena resistencia al alcohol, además creo que lo necesitaba, después de un rato y de suplicarle que nos retiráramos, regresamos al hotel, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Roy voltee a ambos lados para ver si no nos veía nadie y al momento de que Roy entro, yo entre tras de el, no tenia planeado hacerlo pero tenia miedo de que se hiciera algo que lo lastimara, el noto mi miedo y acaricio mi mejilla para decirme que no haría nada, que aun tenia cosas que hacer y que no me dejaría sola, se acerco y me beso, el quería que me quedara y yo también deseaba quedarme, pero no era lo mejor, el lo entendió y me dejo ir

_-Si tu no hubieras estado, no se que hubiera pasado, no te merezco-_

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, no porque desconfiara de Roy, si no porque sabia que el tampoco dormiría, el me necesita y no podía estar con el, me sentía tan mal

_-Maldita Ley de fraternización-_

Al día siguiente regresamos al Este, Roy se veía cansado, aunque me imagino que yo me veía igual, esa misma tarde supe por el General Grumman que iban a trasladar a Roy a Central y podía llevarse a quien quisiera, o al menos eso era el regalo que Roy había pedido al General por su cambio, pero el tiempo pasaba y Roy no hacia mención de llevarme con el, tal vez para el era mejor tenerme en el Este que estar a su lado

_-En serio creía eso?, si ella era la razón por la que pedí llevar gente conmigo-_

Al día siguiente llamo a todos los de su confianza, Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falman y a mi, dijo que nos iríamos a Central con el y que no aceptaba un no como respuesta, me alegre al saber que no me dejaría atrás, que tonta había sido al creer eso, y así fue como todos fuimos trasladados a Central

**NOTA:UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA AL SUBIR CAPITULO, HE TENIDO UNOS CUANTOS ****INCONVENIENTES**** PERO ESPERO YA PONERME AL DIA...BESOS**


	21. LA ASESINA DE MAES?

_***LA ASESINA DE MAES***_

_**(El enojo de Roy y la muerte de la Teniente María Ross)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

A la semana siguiente fuimos trasladados a Central, Roy regreso al bar de Madame para contarle sobre su transferencia, pero al regresar a la oficina se veía molesto, hasta que se fueron todos descubrí que ese coraje iba dirigido a mi

_**(´PV ROY)**_

Cuando llegue con Madame, las chicas me recibieron con alegría, Madame en su forma también me lo había demostrado, le comente que había traído a gente de confianza conmigo, entonces ella me pregunto que si había llevado a la nieta del General Grumman, y por primera vez pregunte el nombre de la nieta de la que tanto el General hablaba

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy se encontraba en el bar de Madame para informarle de su cambio**

-Me alegro por ti pequeño Roy, aquí te será más fácil llegar a la cima, y que mejor que trayendo gente de confianza, porque trajiste a la nieta del viejo Grumman

cierto?-**pregunta Madame**

-Su nieta?-**Roy la ve con duda**

-Si, su nieta, no sabias que la Teniente Hawkeye es su nieta?

***Roy estaba sin palabras, y eso ya era raro en el ya que siempre tenia algo que decir, empieza a recordar como Grumman le decía que seria ****feliz si desposara a su nIeta y el solo sonreía al no saber de quien hablaba**

-Ella…ella lo sabe?-**le pregunta Roy**

-Por lo que tengo informado si-

***Madame nota la molestia en el rostro de Roy**

-Lo siento Roy Boy, pensé que lo sabias-

-No, no tenia ni idea-

***Roy regresa a la oficina nueva en Central**

-Ya era hora Coronel, tiene que arreglar sus cosas-**le dice Riza seria**

***Roy la mira con enojo y decepción, todos notan la seriedad en Roy, había llegado de muy buen humor en la mañana a Central y después de ****haber salido había regresado de malas, así que por bien de todos deciden no hablarle**

-Pueden retirarse, no hay necesidad de quedarse más, Teniente Hawkeye, necesito hablar con usted no se vaya-

***Todos no dudan en irse de ahí y dejarlos solos, Roy estaba sentado en su escritorio recargando su cara en sus manos, Riza se encontraba de ****pie frente al escritorio, el la mira muy serio**

-Cuando pensaba decirme que el General Grumman es su abuelo?, o acaso no pensaba decírmelo?

**Riza no cambia ni un poco de su mirada pero Roy sabe que le cayo de sorpresa que el lo supiera**

-No vi necesario decírselo Coronel?

-Que no viste necesario decírmelo, enserio?-**se oía mas molesto**

-Si, no lo vi necesario, es una persona que nunca a estad en mi vida y no tiene porque estarlo ahora-

-Hace cuanto lo sabes?-

-Poco antes de que llegaran Ed y Al para el examen de alquimista-

-Un año?, mas de un año y nunca lo dijiste aun sabiendo que el General y yo jugábamos ajedrez seguido?

-Le repito que no lo vi necesario

-Ok, perfecto…puede retirarse-**se veía que Roy estaba apunto de estallar**

-Coronel…

-No, ya dijiste lo suficiente, no viste necesario decírmelo, vete

***Riza no se mueve**

Es una orden Hawkeye, fuera-**dice casi gritando**

***Riza quería saber como se había enterado pero Roy se veía bastante molesto así que se va, los tres días siguientes en la oficina el ambiente ****se sentía tenso, ****tenían**** miedo de decir algo y que Roy la agarrara contra ellos, Roy entre menos le hablara a Riza mejor, ese día cuando todos ****ya iban de salida Riza le pidió hablar a Roy**

-Coronel, podemos hablar un momento?

-No hay cuestiones de trabajo pendientes así que no lo veo necesario-

***Roy se levanta y camina hacia la puerta para irse**

-Lo siento-**dice Riza**

***Roy se detiene con la mano en la perilla**

-Tienes razón, debí de haberte dicho sobre el General y mi parentesco con el, y no porque seas mi superior, si no porque eres la persona que más amo y debí contártelo-

***Esas palabras habían desarmado a Roy totalmente, cierra la puerta con seguro y regresa hacia donde esta Riza para acariciar su mejilla**

-Tramposa, se suponía que no iba a dejar convencerme tan fácilmente-

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero es verdad que no encontraba caso molestarte con eso, el General no estuvo cuando lo necesite y yo no lo necesito ahora-

-Necesitas un familiar-**le dice Roy**

-Cuando en verdad lo necesite no estuvo, el me contó que dejo de tener contacto con mi Madre cuando se caso con mi Padre, y que por eso no se había

enterado de mi existencia hasta ahora casi treinta años después, y así quiere que lo vea como familia?, eso no va a pasar, o al menos no ahora, pero tienes

razón, debí contártelo de todos modos, me perdonas?

***Riza lo veía con cara de puchero, a Roy le encantaba ver esas facetas que nadie más que el conocía**

-Te perdono con una condición…Bésame-**le dice Roy**

***Riza sonríe y se acerca para besarlo, sabia que se la debía, el la toma de la cintura y ella lo abraza por el cuello, casi nunca había contacto **

**físico entre ellos, no pensaban desaprovechar ese momento para abrazarse y besarse**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

A la hora de la salida Roy me detuvo y me pregunto que cuando pensaba contarle lo de mi abuelo, yo le respondí que no lo veía necesario y que por eso no le había dicho, cuando se entero que llevaba meses sabiéndolo su coraje solo aumento aun más, no sabia como se había enterado pero seamos realistas, es Roy Mustang, ya hasta se había tardado en descubrirlo.

Tengo que admitir que fue grosero de mi parte el decirle que no lo veía necesario, ya que le di a entender que el no era alguien importante como para que lo supiera y no era esa la verdadera razón.

Los tres días siguientes seguía molesto, pensé que se le quitaría pero no fue así, me di cuenta que si la situación hubiera sido al revés yo también estaría enojada y dolida, así que tenia que disculparme; al principio se rehúso de hecho iba a irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera le dijo que lo sentía, que no debía habérselo ocultado, no a la persona que más amo y se lo hice saber, me disculpo a cambio de un beso y claro que lo bese, me dolía no poder besarlo seguido ni tocarlo, por eso, por esos momentos lo disfrute demasiado

_**(POV ROY)**_

La verdad es que estaba dolido, como podía decir que no veía necesario decirme que el General Grumman era su abuelo?, me dolía porque pensé que me tenia confianza como cuando yo le comente de Madame, me dije a mi mismo que no se la podría fácil aun si se disculpara, pero cuando me dijo que debió contármelo por el simple hecho de que me amaba y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos no pude mas que perdonarla, y ahora al leer su diario y saber que también lo hizo pensando en mi para protegerme, no puedo más que amarla mucho más, prefirió protegerme de los rumores y los obstáculos que podrían haber surgido si alguien supiera de su parentesco con Grumman, prefiero protegerme a tener un familiar que viera por ella, cuanto amo a esa mujer

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Días después nos enteramos que culpaban a la Teniente María Ross sobre la muerte de Hughes, también días antes Roy les habían mentido a los hermanos Elric sobre la muerte de Hughes, les dijo que lo habían transferido, yo sabia que lo hacia para protegerlos, pero le dije que cuando se enteraran por otro lado seria peor y así fue.

Antes de enterarnos que culpaban a la Teniente María Ross, conocimos a Barry el carnicero, era como Alphonse, un alma atada a otro tipo de armadura, era el alma de un asesino de mujeres, por eso una noche trato de matarme sin ningún éxito, contacte a Roy y cuando llego se puso celoso de que Barry me abrazara, ahora que lo recuerdo tenia su gracia eso; tuvimos a Barry bajo custodia en una casa vacía hasta que el Coronel lo ocupo para ayudar escapar a la Teniente Ross la cual tenían encerrada, para ese entonces Ed y Al habían descubierto la muerte de Maes.

Cuando Central se dio cuenta que la Teniente Ross había escapado, se dio la autorización de poder matarla si era necesario.

Roy encontró primero a la Teniente y la ayudo a escapar, ya que Barry le había dicho que la noche que mataron a Hughes, la Teniente había estado en una pelea donde esta el y tenia la bala para probarlo, entonces Roy planeo todo, hizo un cuerpo que después quemo para hacerlo pasar como el cuerpo de la Teniente Ross, con lo que no contaba era que en ese momento llegaran Ed y Al y se enojaran al creer que Roy en verdad había matado a Ross, Roy tenia que seguir con la farsa así que ya después se enterarían de la verdad.

Por cosas como esa es por las que seguía a Roy, porque aunque no conocía de todo a la Teniente, aun así decidió ayudarla, el pudo haberse quedarse al margen pero no, la ayudo aun si eso lo perjudicaba, por eso lo seguiré hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario, y por eso es que también lo amo

**CONTINUARA...**

**ARUAL17: Creo que nadie supera la muerte de Maes, esas muertes en el anime nunca se supera**

**Pseulzang: Que bueno que te gusta este fic y mas el Royai**

**MANU: Hola, perdon es que andaba muy ocupada y aparte tuve problemas con la laptpo por eso no podia subir nada, si vi que va haber una pelicula de Resident Evil ojala no salga Ada jeje, y si, la verdad hubiera estado mejor que Ada hiciera trio amoroso con Jill y Chris, no he visto la cuarta temporada de miraculous, pero dudo que Marinette se quede con Luka o Adrien con Kagami, la verdad estaria muy chafa, ojala y no pase eso**


	22. GLUTTONY

_***GLUTTONY***_

_**(Salvándome)**_

_**(POV ROY)**_

_"Por eso lo amo", _esas palabras escritas por Riza me emocionaban, nunca podíamos expresarnos lo que sentíamos, y el leer lo que sentía por mi me alegraba, deseaba escucharlo de su voz, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo por el riesgo de que alguien se enterara

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Después de la supuesta muerte de le Teniente Ross pedí unas "vacaciones", lo hice ver como si estuviera molesta con Roy por lo que había pasado y funciono, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era vigilar el lugar donde estaba Barry (el carnicero) y Falman, mantenía comunicación con Roy vía telefónica, hablábamos como si yo fuera la dueña de un bar, mi nombre clave era Elizabeth, y el de Havoc Jaqueline, por esos momentos podía llamarlo Roy, y el llamarme por el nombre de mi Madre.

Estaba vigilando desde arriba de un edificio cuando sentí que alguien llegaba por atrás, le dije a Roy que lo llamaba después ya que el invitado de honor acababa de llegar, tenia tras de mi a un homúnculo, le dispare y vi como se recuperaba y se levantaba para atacarme, en el forcejeo la diadema que ocupaba para comunicarme con Roy se me cayo y me imaginaba que el solo podría escuchar los disparos, esperaba que no cometiera una locura como me venir

_**(POV ROY)**_

Si, los disparos era lo único que escuchaba, al gritarle por su nombre clave y no obtener respuesta me preocupe y recordé el día que Hughes me llamo, y la imagen de el muerto hizo que me entrara pánico y me asustara, pensar que podía pasarle lo mismo a Riza…no, no lo permitirá, no me importaba si el plan se iba a la basura, no perdería a nadie de mis hombres, no perdería a Riza, a ella menos que a nadie, colgué el teléfono, y salí rápido a donde estaba ella, no estaba lejos pero cualquier segundo era importante, no soy una persona católica, pero en ese momento le rogué a un Dios si existía que me

permitiera llegar a tiempo

_**(POV RIZA)**_

El homúnculo, el cual después supe se llamaba Gluttony me tomo del cuello y me levanto, yo me termine las balas de mi pistola, y aunque el sangraba no moría, no podía hacer nada y pensé en Roy, no tenia mucho tiempo la muerte de Maes, y si moría yo, le dolería y le lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba, pero en eso llego mi pequeño amigo, mi pequeño Black Hayate y se le fue encima, el se asusto y me aventó contra la pared haciendo que perdiera aire, también llego el sargento Fury, el cual me lanzo un arma, entre los dos le vaciamos las pistolas pero nada, no moría, estábamos apunto de ser devorados cuando en medio de nosotros vi una luz seguida de una flama que mando a volar al homúnculo, Roy había abandonado su puesto para salvarme, venia sudando, me imagine que había tenido que subir corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos, sentí molestia al verlo pero también una especie de alivio, el no tenia nada que hacer ahí así que le grite como nunca lo había hecho, le dije que el debía haber escapado del enemigo sin importar que nos pasara, que si acaso era un idiota?, el me respondió con despreocupación que si que era un idiota, dejamos a Fury y Hayate cuidando ahí mientras bajamos para ir hacia donde estaba Havoc, le agradecí que fuera a salvarme, el me contesto que se alegraba de verme a salvo; debo admitir que estaba feliz de que haya ido a salvarme, pero por eso… por haber ido, casi muere poco después…

_**(POV ROY)**_

Llegue a tiempo, pude salvarla, y aunque ella se molestara por ello no me importaba, había salvado a la persona más importante para mi y con eso me bastaba

**CONTINUARA...**

**MANU: QUE ****RÁPIDO**** PASAN DOS AÑOS NO?, ESPERO TE LA PASES BIEN EN TU CUMPLE, Y PUES SI ESTARIA BIEN LAS PAREJAS DE MIRACULOUS, NI SIQUIERA SE SI YA SALIO LA 4TA TEMPORADA YA NO HE VISTO NADA, Y PUES MIENTRAS ESTE BUENA QUE SAQUENNLAS TEMPORADAS QUE QUIERAN.**

**REFERENTE A RESIDENT PUES YA SABES QUE NUNCA MUESTRAN MAS ALLA DE LO POCO DE RELACIONES,A FIN DE CUENTAS ES UN JUEGO DE SUPERVIVENCIA HORROR, Y DE RANMA 1/2 HACE AÑOS QUE LO CONOZCO, DESDE QUE SALIA EN LA ****TELEVISIÓN**** CUANDO YO ERA UNA NIÑA JEJE**


	23. PERDIENDO LA ESPERANZA

_***PERDIENDO LA ESPERANZA***_

_**(Mi razón de vivir)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

No se que hacia Alphonse ahí, pero se fue con nosotros y cómenos a platicarnos de los homúnculos; también que el verdadero cuerpo de Barry había ido atacar a la armadura que contenía su alma, después de huir y nosotros de perseguirlo llegamos al laboratorio 3, cada vez salían mas cosas sobre los altos mandos, quienes eran los que estaban tras lo experimentos y que era lo que en realidad planeaban?, Barry entro en el laboratorio y nosotros tras de el con el pretexto de atraparlo, llegamos a unos túneles y Roy nos pidió separarnos, el iría con Havoc y yo con Alphonse…Debí de haber ido con el

_**(POV ROY)**_

En nuestro camino nos encontramos con una homúnculo, una mujer muy voluminosa que al parecer habia estado engañando a Havoc para sacarle información, le pregunte a la homúnculo si conocía a Hughes y dijo que lamentaba no haberlo matado, me enojo y le dispare pero se recupero rápidamente, era como me había contado

Riza, nos enseño una piedra filosofal que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, corto mi arma a la mitad, logre ponerme mi guante de ignición pero rompió una tubería y el agua comenzó a caer, pero a diferencia de lo que todos creen puedo producir una gran explosión con agua al poder crear hidrogeno y oxigeno, alquimia básica, así que eso fue lo que hice

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando buscábamos a Barry escuche una fuerte explosión, algo había pasado por donde se habían ido Roy y Havoc, estaba tentada a regresar pero no podía, debía seguir las ordenes, como me arrepiento de no haber regresado, tal vez, Roy no hubiera salido lastimado, ademas, cuando el supo que yo corría peligro no dudo en ir a salvarme, y yo, preferí seguir ordenes, que idiota

_-Porque siempre terminas culpándote de todo lo que me pasa?-_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Esa maldita homúnculo ataca a Havoc por la espalda y luego me ataco a mi, una herida mortal que haría que me desangrara, pero no..no moriría ahí, y tampoco permitiría que Havoc lo hiciera, esa maldita mujer me rompió mi guante y me dejo ahí tirado, pero ahora que no estaba cerca podría cicatrizar mi herida, con mi propia sangre hice un circulo de transmutación en mi mano y con el encendedor de Havoc pude crear mi alquimia de fuego, todo alquimista necesitaba un circulo de transmutación para poder crear la alquimia, o al menos eso creía, pero habia pocas personas como Ed que podían hacerlo sin uno ya que al tratar de hacer la transmutación humana había visto algo y después de eso podía crear alquimia sin necesidad de círculos, comencé a cerrar mi herida con mi fuego, y entonces recordé el día que queme la espalda de Riza, el dolor de lo que me estaba haciendo casi hace que me desmaye, como había sido posible que ella aguantara hasta el final antes de terminar desmayada, era un dolor insoportable, y también recordé a toda la gente que queme en Ishval, merecía este dolor y no podía morir sin hacer algo por toda la gente de Amestris y por todos los sobrevivientes de Ishval, se los debía, pero sobre todo no dejaría a Riza sola

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Barry muerto, el dijo que eso había pasado por atar un alma ajena a su cuerpo y entonces apareció un homúnculo, Barry la llamo lujuria.

Esa mujer hizo pedazos la armadura de Barry como si nada, luego volteo a verme y para decirme que yo seguiría a mi superior al mas Alla, mis manos temblaban y no podía sostener bien el arma, que me quería decir esa mujer?, no…no podía ser cierto, no se refería a Roy cierto?, el no podía estar muerto, las tres armas que llevaba se las vacíe encima en un momento de desesperación pero no moría, no podría matarla y vengar la muerte de Roy, no podía más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la persona a la que yo debía proteger, la persona a la que mas admiraba, la persona que mas amaba estaba muerta?, mis piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas y caí de rodillas, después de eso fue muy confuso, me sentía perdida, no encontraba razón para seguir peleando, mucho menos para seguir viviendo, Alphonse me protegió, yo solo le dije que se fuera y me dejara, que huyera pero no quiso, me dijo que se canso de ver morir a sus amigos, y entonces lo escuche, escuche su voz diciéndole a Alphonse que estaba muy bien lo que había dicho, era Roy, era su voz, no estaba muerto Al hizo una pared para protegernos mientras Roy quemaba una y otra veza la homúnculo, yo quería ir a donde estaba Roy pero el Al me detenía, hasta que después de mucho Roy pudo terminar con la vida de esa homúnculo y cayo al suelo agotado, corrí hasta el y note la quemadura en su costado izquierdo, me pregunto si estaba bien…porque se preocupaba por mi?, era el el que estaba herido, le agradeció a Alphonse el haberme protegido y yo también le agradecí, si no hubiera sido por el, lujuria me hubiera matado porque yo se lo hubiera permitido

Al día siguiente en el hospital, fue el turno de Roy de gritarme y regresarme el "idiota" que yo le había dicho, me regaño por haberle creído al enemigo y haber perdido la esperanza de vivir, deje que me gritara porque sabia que tenia razón, pero ese día descubrí algo que probablemente ya sabia pero no quería admitir, descubrí que Roy era todo para mi, y que cuando dije que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno era verdad, si Roy Moria, yo moriría con el, aunque me dijera que debía seguir viviendo yo sabia que no podría hacerlo, Roy es mi razón para seguir adelante, sin el, no me interesa vivir, tal vez sea patética por eso pero no me importa, amo a Roy mas que a mi propia vida

***Roy no podía creer lo que leía, Riza lo amaba tanto?, si, lo amaba tanto que lo seguiría hasta la misma muerte, por eso no podía morir, por que ****no quería que ella muriera con el, porque el deseaba tener una vida con ella**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Después de gritarme Havoc le dijo que esa no era la manera de tratarme, pero también le dijo a Roy que ya no le seria de ayuda ya que no sentía sus piernas.

No podía creerlo, el no se merecía eso, Roy se levanto y se puso a lado de el, le dijo que el se adelantaría, pero que lo vería en la cima, el no lo dejaría solo porque no pudiera caminar, salio del cuarto y se sentó en una silla.

El necesitaba reposar también pero me pidió que le trajera su ropa, trate de disuadirlo pero me vio con enfado y me dijo que era una orden, obedecí y fui en busca de su ropa, al entregársela creo que vio mi cara de preocupación, era una cara que no quería tener pero que no podía dejar de tenerla, me dijo que fuéramos a su casa por unas cosas y de camino me ofreció disculpas por haberme gritado

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza iba manejando, aunque iba con la mirada al frente se veía triste y ausente, Roy odiaba ver ese semblante en su rostro porque ella no era ****así, tal vez se había excedido al gritarle, y no solo una, si no dos veces.**

**Como su superior no podía retractarse de llamarle la atención, aunque ella fuera una mujer, pero como hombre odiaba lastimar a una y mas si ****esa mujer era Riza**

-Lo lamento**-le dice Roy**

***Riza no voltea**

-Que lamenta Coronel?-

-Haberte gritado, y dos veces, es solo que…después de estarlo meditando, me di cuenta que si no hubiera sido por Alphonse, tu hubieras dejado que esa homúnculo te matara, y eso me dio mucho coraje-

-No tiene porque disculparse Coronel, lo entiendo, además, estamos a mano, recuerde que yo también le grite cuando llego a salvarme-

-Si, creo que tiene razón-

***Pero aun así veía a Riza tensa y preocupada, llegan al departamento de Roy y le pide que suba con el, lo cual se le hace raro a Riza, por lo ****regular lo esperaba en el auto para evitar rumores, y no solo eso, le pide que entre, ella obedece y el cierra la puerta tras de ellos**

-Dime que te sucede?, te veo preocupada?, es acaso por haberte gritado?**\- le pregunta Roy**

-No, como le dije, lo entiendo-

-Entonces?, y no trates de mentirme diciendo que no es nada por que…-

***Roy no puede continuar porque Riza se acerca a besarlo, al principio se sorprende pero le regresa el beso, al separarse Roy ve los ojos de ****Riza vidriosos, se estaba conteniendo para no llorar **

-Que sucede?-

***Las lágrimas comienzan a salir y Roy la abraza**

-me preocupas-**le dice el mientras acaricia su espalda**

-En verdad creí que habías muerto, tenia tanto miedo, coraje, tristeza, perdí toda esperanza-

***Riza no paraba de llorar, esa vulnerabilidad nunca la mostraba ante nadie, y verla así le partía el alma, la separa un poco para verla a los ****ojos**

-Mírame, aquí estoy, no pienso morir tan fácilmente, ademas, recuerda que te dije que no pienso dejarte sola-

***Riza pasa su mano con cuidado sobre la herida de Roy- **te dolió verdad?-**pregunta**

-Bastante, creí que moría, pero no iba a permitirlo, tenia a Havoc a lado mío desangrándose y sabia que esa homúnculo iría por ti y por Alphonse, así que tome la decisión de cicatrizar mi herida, casi me desmayo dos veces por cierto, como es que tu soportaste tanto cuando yo…

***Riza le cubre la boca con sus dedos**

-Cuando tu hiciste lo que te pedí-**le dice ella**

***Roy acaricia su mejilla, le encantaba tocarla, ya que casi nunca podía hacerlo, y solo en momentos como este Riza lo permitía**

-Yo…me siento culpable, escuche una fuerte explosión y sabia que venia de donde estabas tu, y decidí seguir en lugar de ir ayudarte, lo lamento-**dice Riza**

-No tienes porque lamentarlo, seguiste ordenes-

-Y eso es lo que mas me molesta, a ti no te importo nada, ni tu seguridad, fuiste a salvarme de ese homúnculo en la torre y yo..

-No lo hagas, no te culpes…yo no te culpo-

-Yo no te culpo de mis cicatrices-**Le dice ella-**

***Roy le da la espalda-**eso es diferente

***Riza lo abraza con mucho cuidado por detrás-**no, no lo es, Te amo Roy-

**El se voltea para verla-**yo también te amo Riza, te amo con locura-**la besa**

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Creo que ese desvío a su casa fue más para pedirme disculpas y poder investigar que tenia, como siempre sabe que algo me pasa sin que yo se lo diga, después de ahí fuimos a buscar a Scar y nos encontramos con Edward haciendo todo un alboroto para que Scar lo encontrara y su plan funciono porque apareció, Ed dijo que se haría cargo de el mientras Roy y yo desviábamos la atención de los militares, cosa que hicimos en un departamento cercano al dar instrucciones falsas, después de eso Roy me pidió que los ayudara y me dijo que nos veríamos a las afueras de la ciudad en una casa que esta deshabitada.

Era increíble que hace una hora atrás nos decíamos cuantos nos amábamos y nos contábamos nuestras penas, y ahora actuábamos como jefe y subordinada, pero era lo mejor, y me gustaba eso de Roy, que podía separar el trabajo de lo personal, antes de irme le pedí que por favor no fuera a la pelea, me quite el uniforme, me puse ropa de civil, me solté el cabello, me puse lentes y me fui ayudar a los hermanos Elric, por alguna extraña razón se sorprendieron al verme así.

Ellos y el príncipe Ling Yao de Xing (el cual no comprendía que hacia ahí) lograron capturar al homúnculo que nos había atacado en la torre, entre el príncipe y yo nos lo llevamos, de camino el príncipe me pidió que recogiéramos a su amiga, yo le dije que no había tiempo para eso pero me dijo que estaba moribunda y la imagen de Roy y Havoc lastimados paso por mi mente así que acepte.

Después de recoger a su amiga la cual había perdido un brazo, nos dirigimos a la casa abandonada, Roy pudo llegar con el doctor Knox para que atendiera a la amiga del príncipe llamada Lang Fang, la cual después supe era su guardaespaldas, me entere que se corto el brazo lastimado para despistar al Enemigo y poder salvar al Príncipe, la respetaba demasiado y la entendía, porque yo no dudaría en dar mi vida por Roy

***Riza repetía mucho esas palabras, palabras que creía porque ya lo había hecho, ante puso su deber, ante su salud, y lo había hecho hoy, ya ****que aun enferma había ido a trabajar.**

**El día que pelearon contra Padre, también aguanto hasta el final de la pelea solo por ayudar a Roy, voltea a ver el reloj y nota que son casi las ****diez y media y se preguntaba como seguiría Riza, deseaba tanto haberse quedado con ella, pero no podía, no se vería bien que se quedara a ****cuidar a su subordinada, y sabia que si la llamaba podía despertarla si estaba descansando, así que desiste de la idea y continua leyendo**

Cuando el doctor la estaba curando se desmayo, así que verla despertar después me alegro, por unos momentos Pensé que no despertaría, sabia que su fuerza de voluntad por proteger a Ling Yao era fuerte, Roy me pidió que saliera a vigilar y eso hice.

Pasaron unos minutos y empecé a escuchar los reclamos de Ed, me disponía a entrar de nuevo para decirle a Roy que todo estaba tranquilo, cuando un parte de la casa desapareció junto con la mitad de mi arma, vi al homúnculo llamado Gula que se había liberado, en ese momento salieron todos debajo de los escombros, gracias al cielo estaban bien, Roy me grito que no provocara a Gula, que lo quería a el, Roy trato de quemarlo pero el absorbió su ataque, entonces Gula comenzó a perseguir a Roy y yo los perseguí a ellos, no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran de nuevo, logre despistarlo una vez con otra arma que traía pero en la forma en la que estaba no servia de nada, pero gracias a que Ed que hizo un señuelo pude llevarme a Roy de regreso ya que su herida le empezaba a doler, y aunque rehusaba a retirarse al final acepto, tuvimos que dejar a los hermanos Elric y al príncipe Ling Yao para que pelearan, le deje una de mis pistolas a Ed y huimos.

Dejamos a Lang Fang con Knox y nos dirigimos a Central, ya que Roy quería hablar con los altos mandos sobre la información que había obtenido de que King Bradley el Führer podía ser un homúnculo, pero descubriríamos que la mayoría de los altos mandos estaban coludidos con el Führer

**CONTINUARA...**


	24. LA SEPARACIÓN

_***LA SEPARACIÓN***_

_**(Nos alejan de Roy)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Llegando a Central Roy me pidió que lo esperara fuera y que si pasaba algo podía irme, a lo que respondí que no, no me iría, el me dijo que era una orden pero esta vez no haría caso, no me iría sin el, me llamo testaruda y me prometió volver, yo le creí que volvería…tenia que volver

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ese día me di cuenta que la mayoría de los altos mandos eran una escoria, sabían lo de King Bradley, y yo fui a meterme solo a la boca del lobo, ahora entendía lo que Hughes quería decirme ese día, que el verdadero problema eran los militares, y yo había entrado al infierno; después de la emboscada que me tendieron los altos mandos, King Bradley me llevo a su oficina, pensé que me mataría, y no es que me asustara, como militar tenia que estar preparado para ello, pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era dejar sola a Riza, yo le había prometido volver, pero no…Bradley no pensaba matarme, Lujuria había dicho que yo era un sacrificio importante así que me supuse que por eso me mantenían con vida, aunque no comprendía el porque, así que por eso, Bradley tenia que asegurarse que no haría nada contra el o contra los altos mandos.

Pensando que había algo de humanidad en el, trate de decirle que pasaría si su hijo Selim se enterara que era un homúnculo, pero no se inmuto, al contrario, prácticamente me amenazo diciendo que el no tenia esa clases de sentimientos, pero que a ella la podía utilizar para llegar a mi, no era necesario que preguntara de quien hablaba, lo sabia perfectamente, hablaba de Riza, me estaba diciendo que podía hacerle daño, no podía ser cierto, se supone que lo habíamos ocultado, nadie pudo haberse dado cuenta, pero si, el lo había hecho, me dijo que Riza iba a ser transferida pero no a otro lado, si no que la volvería su asistente personal, era un maldito, me estaba dando a entender que si yo hacia algo sospechoso, lo pagaría con ella.

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Estaba amaneciendo y Roy aun no salía, estaba muy preocupada, pero en ese momento llego Fury para decirme que lo habían transferido al sur, y no solo eso, a Breda lo habían mandado al oeste y a Falman al Norte, nos estaban alejando de Roy, y ahora era mi turno , apareció uno de personal para darme mi hoja de transferencia , no podía creer lo que decía, si me habían transferido, pero no a ninguna base más, me habían puesto como asistente del Führer, Roy ya lo sabría?, aun no salía, y yo tenia este día antes de irme a mi nuevo lugar de "trabajo", así que esperaría a Roy, y si no salía, entraría yo a buscarlo

_**(POV ROY)**_

Bradley mando a traer a los Elric, y como siempre acero no pudo controlarse y comenzó a retar a Bradley, ese enano idiota solo empeoraría las cosas y en efecto eso fue lo que paso, ya que Bradley lo amenazo con Winry Rockbell; era increíble, dos alquimistas poderosos siendo amenazados con mujeres, pero que se podía hacer, aunque el enano lo negara amaba a Winry y yo a Riza, y las protegeríamos a cualquier costa y Bradley lo sabia.

Después de amenazarnos sutilmente nos dejo ir, me urgía ir a buscar a Riza, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, pero antes de salir de la oficina de Bradley, necesitaba saber si había sido el quien mato a Hughes, me dijo que no y sabia que no mentía, no se explicar como es que lo sabia pero lo sabia después de que el enano me quitara algo de dinero salí corriendo a buscar a Hawkeye, al llegar a la entrada me encontré al Mayor Armstrong en el lugar de Riza, por un segundo pensé que había escapado pero al verla llegarme contesto con lo que yo le dije una vez, que no se rendiría sin importar que, la verdad me alegraba que no me abandonara

_**(POV RIZA)**_

El Mayor Armstrong apareció y le pedí de favor si podía cuidar un rato mi lugar, quería ir al baño a refrescarme, no quería que Roy saliera y viera mi cara de preocupación, cuando regrese me alegre de ver que Roy ya estaba ahí, me dijo que pensó que había escapado, como iba a escapar dejándolo ahí?, me dijo que no me arrepintiera de no haber huido cuando podía, creo que si lo hubiera hecho de eso si me hubiera arrepentido

Esa noche Ed fue a entregarme la pistola que le había prestado, me dijo que no había podido usarla y me alegro oír eso, era un niño, como podría disparar tan fácilmente, me contó que Scar había asesinado a los Padres de Winry, yo le dije que la protegiera porque se notaba que la amaba, trato de negarlo pero yo sabia que era así, me disculpe porque mi arma se había convertido en una carga y el me pregunto que si yo la veía como una carga?, le dije que no tenia derecho a quejarme ya que había matado mucha gente, pero que yo había escogido este camino, nadie me había obligado

_-pero si yo no te hubiera contado mi sueño, tu nunca hubieras_

_escogido este camino-_

Ed me pregunto de Ishval y le conté todo, como empezó la guerra, la masacre, y le dije que este País tenia que volverse una democracia, lo cual implicaría un juicio para todos los involucrados en la masacre de Ishval, Ed dijo que si Roy llegaba a la cima seria como autodestruirse, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, era algo que podía pasar y que teníamos que aceptar, aunque los homúnculos hayan planeado todo, nosotros fuimos los asesinos

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ya lo había pensado y lo temía, si éramos juzgados podríamos ir a prisión, yo lo merecía, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sentía que Riza lo mereciera, ella había sido un soldado de bajo rango siguiendo ordenes de sus superiores, pero sabia que llegado el momento eso no importaría y probablemente ambos lo pagaríamos

CONTINUARA...

**MANU: Hola, conozco muchos animes y videojuegos antiguos ya que soy mas grande que tu, conozco Ben 10 pero solo me gusta la viejita la nueva que sacaron no me gusta, y pues con esta pandemia es normal que todo se atrase y que miraculous salga hasta el próximo año, por ahora no tengo planeado sacar algo de ranma, pero si despues me animo lo haré**


	25. EL HIJO DEL FUHRER

_***EL HIJO DE EL FÜHRER***_

_**(Selim Bradley, el homúnculo)**_

Esa noche tuve varias pesadillas, Ishval, Roy siendo asesinado, hasta una donde yo misma mataba a Roy, en conclusión no pude dormir bien, y para colmo al día siguiente ya estaría bajo el mando de King Bradley, o mejor dicho seria su rehén

Por la mañana antes de ir con mi nuevo "jefe" quería ver a Roy, el cual estaba solo porque todos ya iban a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, fui a su oficina con el pretexto de buscar unos documentos que según había olvidado, pero la verdad es que deseaba verlo aunque fuera un momento ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volvernos a ver, además, tenia que decirle lo que me dijo Ed, que Scar andaba rondando por aquí aun, el me dijo que se cuidaría ya que no tenía a su hábil guardaespaldas con el, estaba muy preocupada y le pedí que no muriera el dijo que por supuesto que no y me pidió disculpas por meterme en tantos problemas, yo en broma le dije que tal vez había decidido seguir a la persona equivocada, sonrío pero me hizo recordar mi promesa, _"si alguna vez __pierdo de vista mis objetivos, dispárame sin dudarlo"_, esas fueron sus palabras, y le volvía a contestar con ironía que lo que hacia aun estaba dentro del límite permitido, y el esta vez se rió, me dijo que yo era una persona amable; no quería irme pero no podía quedarme mas tiempo sin que sospecharan, así que me cuadre como buen militar y me despide de el como lo haría cualquier militar a otro, le di un hasta luego que el me respondió igual y le dije que no flojeara, cerré la puerta y me fui sabía que Roy no estaba bien, sus palabras y sus movimientos me lo decian, y me dolía que ya no podría cuidar de el

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando la vi salir por la puerta sentí un dolor inmenso en mi corazón, pero sobre todo miedo de que le fueran hacer algo, si pensaba actuar tendría que hacerlo con cuidado o podrían lastimarla por mi culpa; volteé alrededor de mi oficina y la vi vacía, no solo a ella, también habla hecho que transfirieran a todos los demás, pero al menos sabía que estarían bien, ya que sabia a donde los mandaban.

Mis mejores soldados, a los cuales comparaba con las piezas de ajedrez porque todos eran importantes a su modo para mi.

El peón me recordaba al sargento Fury, por el ser el de rango menor pero no por eso menos importante, ya que nadie se preocuparía por el, cosa que sería un fatal error en el juego, el alfil me recordaba al suboficial Falman, mi torre era Breda ya que eran tan fuerte como una, el caballo, el que siempre me apoyaba aunque eso afectara su vida personal el Teniente Havoc, y por ultimo para mi la mas importante, mi reina, mi Riza, me habían quitado a todos pero no por eso me harían jaque mate.

Tuve que pedirle a Madame que me ayudara a contactar con el General Grumman, y como siempre lo logro muy rápido, lo vi en la tumba de Maes pocos días después, aunque casi me desmayo al ver como venia disfrazado de una ancianita, sin mencionar la risa que me daba; quería reírme pero sería una gran ofensa tanto como mi superior como al ser el abuelo de la mujer que amaba, también quería preguntarle porque nunca me dijo que su nieta era Riza, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, nos dimos información mutua y cada quien volvió a tomar su camino

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Los días pasaban sin contratiempos, Bradley solo me ocupaba para lo necesario, nunca me amenazo ni nada por el estilo, si no hubiera sabido que era un homúnculo creería que era un buen líder y jefe.

Uno de esos días tuve que ir a la casa de Bradley a dejar unos papeles, estaba hablando con su esposa la cual no era un homúnculo por cierto, cuando sentí una amenaza, voltee rápido y me encontré con el hijo del Führer, Selim Bradley, a simple vista parecía un lindo niño, no sabía porque mi instinto me decía que había una amenaza cerca, entonces la Señora Bradley me dijo que Selim no era su hijo, que era adoptado y comencé a sospechar de el, tendría que investigarlo, pero no tarde en descubrir la verdad, porque cuando iba de salida apareció Selim, la sensación era la misma la sed de sangre que había sentido con el homúnculo Gluttony, la verdad es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería morir ahí, no podía morir ahí, tenía que decirle a Roy de Selim, el me dijo que era Pride (orgullo) el primer homúnculo, trate de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible pero el se dio cuenta, de repente comencé a sentir como si unas manos recorrieran mi cuerpo desde los pies, era una sensación de bastante miedo que no podría explicar, y lo peor es que esas manos podían manipular mi cuerpo, me dijo que era valiente y que decidiera unirme a ellos, al negarme me hizo una cortada en la mejilla para demostrarme que podía matarme con facilidad, pero sabía que no lo haría y se lo dije, yo era un rehén, y si me mataban, ya no tendrían como amenazar a Roy, me sentía mal por eso, Roy estaba atado de manos por mi, para protegerme, Pride se alejo y me dijo que me vigilaría desde las sombras, cuando voltee, el ya se había ido

_-Porque nunca supe de esto?, ahora comprendo esa herida, en qué peligro había _

_puesto a Riza y todo por enamorarme de ella-_

Mis piernas temblaban y no me respondían, pero tenia que salir de ahí, tome aire varias veces hasta que mis piernas respondieron y me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento y entre, vi al fondo entre la oscuridad unos ojos rojos, me entró miedo, pero descubrí que los ojos eran de Black Hayate que salía de entre la oscuridad, y entonces si mis piernas fallaron y caí al piso, mi pequeño se acerco a mi, era reconfortante tenerlo cerca; en ese momento el teléfono sonó asustandome aún más, no podía creer cuanto miedo tenia, me levanté como pude a contestarlo, era Roy quien llamaba diciendo que se había emborrachado y había comprado muchas flores, que seria bueno si me quedara con algunas, tarde en responderle y el me preguntó muy serio que sucedía, cómo podía saber cuando algo no andaba bien?, siempre estaba un paso adelante, trate de calmarme y decirle que todo estaba bien y que no podía quedarme con las flores porque no tenia ningún florero, así que me despedí y colgué, si seguía hablando con el sabia que se daría cuenta que pasaba algo, abrace a mi pequeño Hayate y roge porque Roy no viniera a ver si en verdad no pasaba nada

_**(POV ROY)**_

Yo sabía que algo no andaba bien y estaba tentado a ir a su departamento, pero no debía o en verdad iba a ponerla en riesgo, que desesperación, tenía que actuar pronto y con cautela, ya no soportaba esa situación

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Tenía que advertirle a Roy de Selim, pero cómo podía hacerlo sin que nadie excepto el entendiera?, no podía ser por teléfono y mucho menos acercarme en persona, ya se me ocurriría algo…esa noche recuerdo que dormí con la luz prendida y abrazada de Hayate

Al día siguiente se presentó mi oportunidad, a la hora del almuerzo Roy llegó a sentarse conmigo a la mesa, para ser honesta ya esperaba que se acercara, sabía que no se quedaría contento con la llamada de la noche anterior y buscaría la manera de verme, yo solo escogí un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente y no levantara sospechas

_-Esa es mi Riza-_

Le pregunte como le iba con el trabajo y dijo que tenia que comer y trabajar al mismo tiempo, el me pregunto lo mismo y lo hice enojar un poco al decirle que Bradley era más disciplinado que otros y eso me ahorraba trabajo.

El continuaba con su trabajo así que llame su atención golpeando la taza sobre la mesa dos veces y vi que el lo noto, así que comencé una plática según normal para cualquiera que nos oyera, el golpeo con su pluma dos veces dando entender que me escuchaba y me alegraba que hubiera entendido que le quería transmitir algo, solo esperaba que entendiera, cuando termine sabia que lo había hecho, me había entendido

_-Me gusta el modo en que podemos entendernos, eso_

_nos a salvado muchas veces-_

**MANU: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, referente a un Fic de Ranma y Shampoo me temo que me costara por soy mas fan de Akane x Ranma pero ya veremos, la verdad no me caen mal ni Ukyo, ni shampoo, ni siquiera Kodachi, Y de Miraculous espero no la hagan tan enredada y no se pierda la coherencia solo por querer continuarla y espero ya ponerme al dia con eso**


	26. ENVIDIA

_***ENVIDIA***_

_**(El asesino de Maes Hughes)**_

***Como pasaba en paginas anteriores, Roy al leer el titulo sabia lo que se vendría, una parte de su vida donde no estaba orgulloso de cómo se ****había comportado, y mas porque había vuelto a poner a Riza en una difícil situación, le había dado mas recuerdos dolorosos**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Los días pasaban y aun no sabia nada sobre algún plan para sacar a Bradley del poder; un día así de la nada Rebecca me dijo que vendría a Central de visita, lleve a Hayate y fuimos por una taza de café, después de un rato de platica se fue pidiéndome que saludara a Havoc de su parte, yo siempre pensé que esos dos terminarían juntos y al parecer no me equivoque, a ultimas fechas me entere que Havoc la ha ido a visitar al Este, en verdad me alegro por ellos, Rebecca siempre me decía que si encontraba a un buen hombre renunciaría a la milicia y se volvería ama de casa, así no estaría rompiendo ninguna regla de fraternización, lastima que yo aun tenia muchos pecados que limpiar, sin mencionar que no quería dejar solo a Roy, tenia que ayudarlo a llegar a la cima.

Cuando se iba vi un papel en el collar de Hayate, con que esos eran los saludos que quería que le llevara a Havoc?, así que no perdí mas tiempo y me dirigí al hospital donde aún se encontraba, guarde el papel en una cajetilla de cigarros que compre, sabia que no aguantaría las ganas de fumar uno aun estando en el hospital y lo descubriría

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba Havoc me llego un olor de una loción que conocía a la perfección, era la loción que usaba Roy, sabía que estaba ahí pero escondido, quería verlo, pero sabía que no era bueno que nos encontráramos así sin gente alrededor, antes de irme le dije que le diera mis saludos al Coronel, Havoc me entendería a que saludos me refería, era muy inteligente

_-Ese día me enteré que en primavera llegaría el día prometido, faltaban _

_pocos meses y tenía que prepararme-_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Los meses pasaban y yo apenas si vei a Roy, lo extrañaba demasiado, cuán dependiente me había vuelto de el

_-No solo tu, yo también te extrañaba demasiado-_

A los pocos días nos hizo llegar mensajes para verlo en unos túneles de las alcantarillas, lo esperábamos, Breda, Fury, mi pequeño Hayate y yo, cuando llego me alegré de verlo, tanto que deseaba besarlo, estos meses lejos de él había sido un tormento.

Cuando nos contó lo que planeaba hacer nos dimos cuenta que prácticamente era un golpe de estado y como decía Roy, aun así no seria una victoria porque tendríamos que reconstruir el país, así que nos dio una única orden "no morir"

Para empezar teníamos que secuestrar a la Señora Bradley, todos pensarían que lo hacíamos porque necesitábamos un rehén, pero la verdad era que la necesitábamos de nuestro lado cuando todo acabara, ya que ella se daría cuenta que los altos mandos no tratarían de salvarla, al contrario, tratarían de matarla junto con nosotros para después decir que nosotros lo habíamos hecho.

Antes de eso Roy fue a la tumba de Maes, pensé que lo había hecho para dar sus respetos o para pedir valor y suerte, pero después de todo lo que pasó, se que lo hizo porque sabía que se encontraría con su asesino y por fin podría vengarlo, pero al fin casi todo eso se sale de control.

Cuando nos llevamos a la Señora Bradley y escapamos, llegaron las ordenes de matarnos a todos menos a Roy, la Señora Bradley se veía triste y pregunto si el País había abandonado a su esposo, o si su esposo la había abandonado a ella?, me sentí realmente mal por la Señora Bradley, el hombre que ella amaba y el cual era su esposo era un homúnculo y ella no lo sabia, y no podíamos decirle que el Führer estaba desaparecido.

Conteníamos a todos sin matarlos, aunque tampoco era agradable dispararles para detenerlos, pero era eso o ellos terminarían matándonos a nosotros.

Cuando nos estábamos quedando sin municiones apareció Rebecca con un carro de helados con la Subteniente María Ross, la cual le comunicó a Roy a la persona que nos había enviado todas esas armas, al Teniente Havoc, ya sabia yo que aun con su discapacidad no se daría por vencido, no por algo era mi amigo y se lo había recomendado a Roy

Tomamos armas y decidimos que teníamos que entrar a Central, pero todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas, así que entraríamos por abajo Llegamos al mismo lugar donde Barry fue destrozado y donde la homúnculo Lujuria me había dicho que había matado a Roy, quien diría que en esos pasillos perdería dos veces las ganas de vivir

_-Odio esos pasillos, casi pierdo a la mujer que amo, casi me pierdo yo, y perdí la vista en al camino-_

Al llegar vimos a Ed, con Scar y dos tipos muy raros peleando contra unos…no sabría explicar que eran, parecían humanos por el cuerpo pero no los llamaría así, parecían mas zombies

Roy trato de hacer una broma, supongo…diciendo que le traía recuerdos ese lugar al recordar como llore, yo le dije que pensé que odiaba eso ya que el agua lo hacía un inútil.

Le dispare a una de esas cosas pero Ed me dijo que eran inmunes a las balas, otra vez iba a ser una inútil para ayudarlos, como me arrepentía de nunca haber aprendido alquimia, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarme, Roy acabo con ellos de un solo chasquido., después de eso hubo un derrumbe y una niña con un pequeño panda cayo del techo, si no mal recordaba era la niña que acompañaba a Scar siempre, pero no solo ella, también apareció otro homúnculo al cual Ed llamo envidia, no sabía si era mujer u hombre

Al vernos Envidia trato de poner a Scar en contra de Roy recordándole que el había sido uno de los que mataron a su pueblo, pero no lo logro, después de que Roy se hizo de palabras con Envidia le pregunto que quien había matado a Hughes, al principio quiso hacerlo ver como que había sido la Teniente María Ross, pero Roy le dijo que eso no era cierto, Envidia trato de hacerlo sentir mal y Roy molesto le volvió a preguntar que quien lo había matado, Envidia comenzó a reírse y dijo que el lo había matado, al principio Roy no le creyó pero Envidia se transformo en la esposa de Hughes, Gracia, el había ocupado la forma de la persona que mas amaba para matarlo, todos entendíamos ahora como es que ese homúnculo había logrado matar a Hughes

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ver como ese homúnculo se burlaba de haber matado a Hughes con la apariencia de Gracia me cegó de coraje, como se había atrevido ese maldito?, ahora comprendía cómo alguien tan habilidoso con los cuchillos había muerto sin dar pelea, ocuparon la forma de la mujer que amaba para acabarlo

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy estaba furioso, demasiado furioso, esa mirada que vi en el era una mirada de odio puro, ver esa mirada en el me asustaba, me asustaba demasiado, Roy le dijo a Ed y Scar que se fueran, Ed volteo a verme y le dije que estaríamos bien que se fueran Envidia se había transformado en un monstruo enorme, Roy comenzó a quemarle los ojos, luego lo quemo por completo, pero sabía que no moriría con algo como eso, Roy le dijo que se regenerara para poder quemarlo una y otra vez como a Lujuria, Envidia noto que la llevaba de perder así que salió huyendo provocando que Roy saliera tras de el, iba a seguirlo pero me dijo que me quedara ahí, obedecí aun contra mi voluntad

A los pocos minutos comencé a oír explosiones y supe que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, y no porque temiera por la vida de Roy, si no por su cordura, la mirada que le había visto me había dejado preocupada

_-Como pude haberla preocupado así?-_

En uno de los pasillos me encontré con envidia disfrazado de Roy, cosa que no sabia al principio, comenzamos a caminar y algo me hacia dudar de el así que le apunte con mi arma y le dije que siempre que estábamos solos el Coronel me llamaba Riza, envidia cayo en mi trampa y comencé a dispararle con todo lo que tenia, el logro golpear mi hombro pero le seguí disparando con la escopeta, el alargo su brazo, me agarro y me levanto del piso para azotarme, por el golpe mi broche del cabello se soltó y perdí el aire por unos segundos, pero una flama enorme salio de los pasillos quemando a envidia y soltándome en el camino, cuando apareció Roy seguía teniendo esa mirada de odio y coraje, era una mirada que solo buscaba destruir, el volvió a ordenarme que no me metiera

Comenzó a quemarlo una y otra vez como lo hizo con Lujuria, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía el odio que le tenía, en el fondo lo comprendía un poco, envidia había matado a su mejor amigo, pero el no era así, Roy no podía convertirse en alguien vengativo: quería levantarme del piso pero tenía miedo, pero no miedo por mi, si no por Roy que se estaba perdiendo a él mismo.

Envidia abandonó su cuerpo en forma de un ser pequeño, al parecer esa era su verdadera forma, al momento que trato de escapar Roy lo pisó sin aplastarlo totalmente, tenía que hacer algo, si dejaba que Roy matara a Envidia con esa furia se perdería totalmente, y entonces recordé lo que me dijo _"si alguna vez pierdo de __vista mi camino, tienes mi permiso para dispararme", _así que era mi obligación detenerlo, me levanté y antes de que matara a Envidia le apunte con mi arma quitando el seguro de esta, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que le apuntara a Roy con mi arma ni mucho menos que tendría que cumplir la orden de dispararle si se salía del camino, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón le dije que yo me encargaría de envidia pero el no quería, decía que solo una golpe más y estaría muerto

_-Estaba completamente cegado por el odio, solo quería destruir a Envidia con mis_

_propias manos, no me importaba nada más-_

Me dijo que bajara el arma cosa que no iba hacer, me dijo que dejara de molestar y que la bajara, Roy estaba a punto de matar a envidia y cuando lo hiciera, yo no tendría mas opción que dispararle, pero Scar y Ed llegaron y este ultimo logro quitarle a envidia, Roy amenazo con quemar a Envidia junto con el brazo de Ed, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, mi mano temblaba pero trate de controlarme, Ed por su parte trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, hasta Scar con sus palabras frías lo trataba de hacer, no podía ver el rostro de Roy, pero por la rigidez de su espalda notaba que lo que le estaban diciendo si le afectaba, yo también tenia que calmarlo o lo perdería, le dije que yo me encargaría de Envidia, que lo que el estaba a punto de hacer lo iba hacer solo por venganza y odio y no quería que cayera tan bajo, mis voz y mis manos temblaban más, le pedí que no fuera a un lugar al que no podía seguirlo, lo vi temblar y dudar por un momento, pero de repente me dijo que si iba a disparar que lo hiciera ya, no podía creer lo que oía, Roy quería que le disparara?, entonces no iba a detenerse?, tendría que matar con mis propias manos al hombre que amaba y que juré proteger?

_-Como fui tan imbecil como para poner en esa situación a Riza-_

Me pregunto qué haría después de dispararle y fui lo mas honesta que pude, no tenia interés en una vida feliz y tranquila pero sola, cuando acabara la batalla, mi cuerpo dejaría este mundo junto al cadáver del alquimista de fuego, el disparo su fuego a un pasillo y dijo que no podía permitir eso, que no podía perderme.

Volteo y me dijo que volvía a causarme recuerdos dolorosos, su mirada era de tristeza y enojo, pero esta vez sabia que se enojo iba dirigido a el mismo, se acerco, tomo mi mano junto con mi arma para hacer que la bajara y se disculpo, se sentó en el piso y yo termine arrodillada frente a el, quería llorar, quería abrazarlo, quería hasta golpearlo por haberme puesto en una situación así, pero principalmente estaba aliviada por no haber tenido que dispararle y esperaba nunca volver a estar en esa situación

_-No lo volverás a estar, lo juro-_

_**(POV ROY)**_

La ira que sentía al saber como Envidia había matado a Maes, ocupando la figura de su esposa, la mujer que el mas amaba y como ese homúnculo se jactaba de eso hizo que mi coraje me cegara completamente. Cuando trato de lastimar a Riza y al ocupar la imagen de Maes para querer atacarme hizo que solo me enojara más y que en mi mente solo estuviera la idea de matarlo, el hacerlo sufrir hasta su muerte, una lenta y dolorosa, no deseaba nada más que verlo destruido, era tanta mi ira que no notaba que estaba haciendo mal, no notaba o mejor dicho, no me importaba la mirada de preocupación de Riza, ni mucho menos la situación en la que la estaba poniendo.

Cuando Riza me apunto sentí coraje con ella, porque quería salvar a un homúnculo?, y no cualquiera, era el que había matado a mi amigo, al llegar Acero y al quitarme a Envidia de las manos mi coraje estaba a todo lo que daba, quería que me lo regresara para matarlo pero Acero se negaba, así que le dije que quemaría su mano si era necesario y hablaba muy en serio Acero y Scar me preguntaron que si iba a manejar este País con ira y odio hacia los demás?, tenían razón, que demonios me estaba pasando?, la gota que derramó el vaso fueron las palabras de Riza, Acero y Scar probablemente no lo notarían pero yo si, oí la desesperación y la súplica en la voz de Riza, ella sabía cuánto deseaba encontrar al asesino de Maes, pero al verme así con tanto odio e ira, si yo mataba a Envidia me perdería totalmente y ella no tendría más opción que matarme, en ese momento no me importaba que me matara, solo deseaba matar a ese maldito homúnculo, las imágenes de Maes, de su esposa Gracia y su hija Elysia llorando por su muerto inundaron mi cabeza, como podría volver a verlas a la cara si dejaba vivir a su asesino, tenia que matarlo aun si después de eso Riza terminaba matándome a mi, así que le dije que si quería disparar que lo hiciera.

Como me arrepiento de haberla puesto en ese situación, me estaba comportando como un completo idiota, pero aun así tuve un poco de claridad para preguntarle qué haría después de dispararme, y prácticamente me dijo que terminaría con su vida. Ahí me di cuenta de cómo me estaba comportando, de cómo el odio me había cegado, las palabras de Scar, Acero y Riza eran ciertas, y lo peor de todo era ver esa mirada de miedo en Riza, miedo por lo que tendría que hacer si no reaccionaba y terminará matando a envidia, no solo me condenaría a mi, si no a Riza, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que me seguiría al otro mundo, sus palabras de que me seguiría al mismo infierno nunca habían sido más exactas que en ese momento, la llama que pensaba lanzarle a Envidia para terminarlo la solté en un pasillo y le dije a Riza que no podía perderla a ella también, me puse a pensar que había pasado conmigo?, yo no era así, recibí regaños de un niño como Acero, me sermoneaba una persona que antes nos atacábamos como enemigos, y lo peor era que le había causado dolor a Riza cuando se supone que yo debía protegerla, debía cuidarla y no ponerla triste, como era que siempre lograba lastimarla?, me voltee hacia ella para que viera mi mirada, quería que viera que me sentía como una basura y que me arrepentía de todo, tome su mano junto con su arma que aun me apuntaba he hice que la bajara, note su mirada de miedo, me tenia miedo y tenia miedo de la situación, porque si hubiera seguido así hubiera tenido que dispararme

Cuando me disculpe me senté en el piso, me puse a pensar en lo idiota que había sido, ella se arrodillo frente a mi, al verla quería abrazarla, quería disculparme, si ella me golpeaba dejaría que lo hiciera, si con eso arreglaba un poco de lo que había hecho por mi estaba bien

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Trate de calmarme, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni aun con Selim había sentido tanto, porque aquí estuve a punto de matar al hombre que amaba, todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Envidia que quería ponernos otra vez unos contra otros, aunque en sus palabras tenía algo de razón, todos habíamos cometidos pecados unos contra otros pero los habíamos dejado a un lado por un bien común, algo que el no entendía, Ed le dijo que en realidad el le tenia envidia a los humanos y se sintió humillado que un niño entendiera como se sintiera que termino matándose, ahí había quedado el asesino de Maes

**CONTINUARÁ****..**

**noir 0: Hola, Miraculous ya esta en Disney pero pues no importa a donde la pasen ya que tengo netflix y disney jeje, y me temo que no, me gusta hacer las historias con los personajes en su genero original, no me gusta cambiarles el genero y trato de no cambiar tanto sus personalidades tampoco**

**MANU: Me temo que a partir del próximo año ya no hare mas fics, o no al menos con la regularidad de ahora ya que es probable que me cambia de lugar de residencia y probablemente ya me junte con mi pareja, asi que al tener un nuevo trabajo no creo poder tener la misma facilidad para escribir que ahora, por lo que a lo mejor ya solo subo los fics que tengo escritos, referente a Inuyasha ya la he visto toda desde que salio hace mas de diez años jaja, espero que Claire no muera o llorare por siempre**


	27. DESESPERACION

_***DESESPERACIÓN***_

_**(A punto de morir)**_

***Roy había recargado sus codos en sus piernas y sostenía su cabeza que miraba al suelo, al leer el diario de Riza recordaba todas las malas ****situaciones en las que la había puesto, tal vez inconscientemente pero lo había hecho, y el saber como Riza se había sentido en todas esas ****ocasiones lo hacia aun peor, pero el sabia que esto pasaría al invadir su privacidad, ahora estaba mas que seguro que ella lo odiaría por eso.**

**Tal vez en el fondo era lo que el buscaba, que ella lo odiara, el no merecía ser amado por ella, pero una cosa era lo que el buscara y creyera, y ****otra lo que en verdad deseaba, había estado a punto de perderla una vez y había sentido en carne propia lo que ella había sentido cuando ****ella lo creyó muerto.**

**Levanta la cabeza para ver el diario, estaba a punto de saber que había pensado y sentido Riza cuando estuvo a punto de morir desangrada, ****respira profundo y continua leyendo**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Seguimos nuestro camino, Roy se veía mejor y me alegraba, yo tenia que hacer lo mismo si no quería ser un estorbo, mientras Roy peleaba con Ed, yo le agradecí a Scar por haber persuadido al Coronel, me imagine que no a de ver sido algo agradable para el, ya que envidia tenia razón y yo había matado a mucha de su gente, pero tenia que agradecérselo, gracias a el y a Ed, Roy había entrado en razón

_-siempre menospreciándote, también fue gracias a ti-_

Llegamos a un cuarto oscuro, en medio de el estaba un hombre con un diente de oro, el cual se presento como el creador de King Bradley, al ver al Coronel le dijo que lo estaban esperando y en ese momento cayeron del techo unos hombres con espadas, Roy y yo estábamos espalda con espalda, el sujeto con el diente de oro nos dijo que esos hombres eran experimentos fallidos, que cualquiera de ellos puso haber sido el Führer pero eran puros errores, que enfermo tipo, había dado la orden de experimentar con humanos? Cuantas cosas mas guardaba el gobierno, los hombres comenzaron atacar, eran sumamente fuertes y rápidos.

Mientras peleábamos el hombre de diente de oro había hecho un circulo de transmutación; habíamos descubierto que para unir los cinco laboratorios que hay en central habían hecho un circulo de transmutación que cubría toda la ciudad, y entonces en ese momento enfrente de nuestros ojos Ed desapareció, no pudimos ni preguntarnos que estaba sucediendo cuando comenzaron atacarnos otra vez y entonces paso lo que menos esperaba, mi arma se encasquilló, dándole la oportunidad a uno de los hombres a someterme, Roy lo noto y trato de ayudarme pero le cortaron su guante justo por el círculo y lo sometieron junto con Scar.

El doctor le dijo que hiciera una transmutación humana, le dijo que podía hacerla para revivir a Maes Hughes, Roy se negó rotundamente, a lo que el doctor le dijo que no quedaba tiempo, y entonces sentí como cortaban mi cuello, perdí mis fuerzas y caí al suelo

_**(POV ROY)**_

En ese momento pensé que como se le ocurría a ese loco pedirme hacer una transmutación humana, cuando murió Maes estuve tentado hacerlo pero sabia que saldría mal y no reviviría Hughes así, ahora entendía porque habían dicho que yo era un sacrificio, solo los que habían hecho una transmutación humana eran piezas para su sacrificio, me preguntaba que lo hacia creer que yo haría una, pero ya…tenían algo planeado, algo que no esperaba, hirieron de muerte a Riza, lo hicieron cortando su cuello.

No podía ser cierto, ella no, verla tirada en el piso desangrándose fue lo peor que me a pasado, le gritaba para que me contestara y no había respuesta, quería ir con ella pero dos sujetos me tenían bien agarrados, querían que hiciera una transmutación a cambio de salvarla.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta desesperación, quería ayudarla, se suponía que yo la protegería, en eso ella habló y dijo que no moriría, que tenia la orden de no morir, pero cada vez mas su sangre hacia un charco bajo de ella, Riza, la mujer que amaba y era mi vida estaba muriendo frente a mi sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, estaba tentado a acceder a lo que querían con tal de que la salvaran, pero Riza aun es su estado me dijo que no tenia porque hacer la transmutación, prácticamente me estaba pidiendo que me quedara viendo sin hacer nada, pero al ver la mirada de Riza acepte, no haría ninguna transmutación humana

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Escuchaba la voz de Roy llamándome pero no podía decir nada, sentía como todas mis fuerzas escapaban de mi cuerpo junto con mi sangre, ver la cara de Roy me preocupaba, sabia que estaba pensando en realizar la transmutación para salvarme, así que con mucha fuerza le recordé que tenia una orden y esa era no morir, cuando levante mi mirada para ver al doctor logre ver a uno de los que estaba con Ed por el hoyo por donde habían salido los aliados del Doctor, no sabia su nombre pero sabia que nos ayudaría, pero ahora el problema era darle entender a Roy que nos ayudarían. El doctor seguía diciéndole que era el único que podía salvarme y vi a Roy tentando en hacer la transmutación, tenia que buscar una manera de que entendiera que nos ayudarían, que no la hiciera, vi que Roy me veía y dirigí mi mirada al techo rogando porque me entendiera, y lo hizo, dijo que no haría la transmutación humana, fue tanto mi alivio que no pude más y perdí el conocimiento

_**(POV ROY)**_

Ese día comprendí lo que había sentido ella cuando pensó que el homúnculo Lujuria me había matado, mi mundo se venia abajo frente a mis ojos, y si la perdía sabía que yo perdería las ganas de salir adelante.

Cuando dije que no haría la transmutación ella me sonrío y se desmayo, bueno, en ese momento no sabía si se había desmayado o algo peor, si mi intuición respecto a la mirada que me dio era correcta, alguien llegaría ayudarnos, solo esperaba que fuera rápido.

Cuando aparecieron los tipos que estaba con Ed y la niña de Xing me alegre, nos ayudaron a Scar y a mi a liberarnos de los hombres que nos retenían, me levante y corrí hacia Riza, uno de esos tipos se atravesó y con mi mano izquierda que aun tenia el guante lo hice bolar por los aires, no tenia tiempo ni ganas de ser condescendiente con nadie, cuando por fin pude llegar hasta Riza la sostuve en mis brazos y la llame por su rango, era tan patético, ni aun en una situación como esta nos atrevíamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, pero era lo ultimo que se cruzaba por mi cabeza.

Riza sudaba frío, su cuello y chamarra estaban llenas de sangre, y no solo eso, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, la estaba perdiendo, y tuve el mayor miedo de mi vida, la llamaba y no respondía, que podía hacer?, ni aun sacándola de ese lugar llegaría a tiempo a donde pudieran ayudarla.

No soy un hombre religioso, pero en ese momento rogué como nunca lo había hecho, que si en verdad existía un ser todopoderoso allá arriba no se llevará a Riza de mi lado, sabía que no merecía ser escuchado, de hecho ni merecía tenerla a mi lado, había cometido demasiados pecados y tenía que pagar, pero no con ella, no quería que muriera, no ahí, ella tenia que morir en una cama ya de anciana y a mi lado; continuaba llamándola una y otra vez pero no abría sus ojos, no sabía que hacer, en eso la niña llamada Mei de Xing hizo un circulo en el suelo y ocupo una técnica de curación en Riza la cual funcionó, Riza se quejo y sabía que estaba viva, la volví a tomar en mis brazos e importándome muy poco el protocolo la abrase, estaba tan aliviado y agradecido con Mei, la cual me dijo que solo había detenido la hemorragia y que un doctor tenia que verla pronto, le agradecí por haber salvado a la persona más importante para mi y me juré que nunca lo olvidaría, Riza abrió los ojos y me sonrío, aun se veía pálida pero al menos ya estaba conciente, me dijo que se alegraba que hubiera entendido su señal, después de tanto tiempo juntos como no hacerlo?

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien me llamaba, yo conocía esa voz, era la voz de Roy, de mi Coronel, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, pesaban mucho y no tenía fuerzas, sentía como mi vida iba abandonado mi cuerpo, no quería dejar a Roy solo, de repente vi una luz brillante a través de mis parpados cerrados y me siento menos cansada, tiempo después me entere que Mei había usado alquimia medicinal para cerrar mi herida, ella me salvo y nunca tendré como agradecérselo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi lugar favorito, en el mejor lugar donde podía estar, en los brazos de Roy

***Roy se imaginaba sonrojado al leer esta parte, cuantas veces había soñado amanecer con Riza entre sus brazos, aunque esa vez no había sido ****un buen momento ni mucho menos una buena situación, se alegraba de saber que al menos lo haya disfrutado, era bueno que nadie lo viera ****en ese momento porque sabia que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, continua leyendo**

Y aún más feliz porque Roy había logrado entender mi mirada, como el lo había dicho, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo; me ayudo a levantarme y me sostuvo, me sentía muy agotada, pero no era momento de descansar y lo supe porque apareció el Fuhrer King Bradley frente a nosotros


	28. LUZ PERDIDA

Hola, a este capitulo decidí dejarle el nombre que lleva el capitulo en la serie, no encontré alguno mejor y ese queda perfecto jeje, y una disculpa que sea tan corto

_***LUZ PERDIDA***_

_**(Roy pierde la vista)**_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando vi a King Bradley, vi que tenia bastantes heridas y estas no se regeneraban, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un humano aunque creado en un laboratorio, note como miraba a Riza y me di cuenta que el había planeado el intentar matarla, al final la termino ocupando para que yo hiciera una transmutación humana, y para hacer esto más peligroso apareció Selim Bradley, tenia que hacer algo, así que le pedí a uno de los que nos ayudaron que por favor cuidara a mi Teniente, la cual se veía sumamente cansada

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Aparte de King Bradley apareció Selim, quería ayudar pero apenas si podía mantenerme en pie, Roy me paso con Darius, claro que hasta mucho después supe cuales eran sus nombres, en esos momentos solo sabia que eran aliados.

Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, Bradley salto sobre Roy tirándolo y clavando sus palmas con sus espadas al piso para que no se moviera, quería ayudarlo pero Darius no me soltaba, y sabia que aunque lo hiciera lo mas lejos que llegaría seria al piso, Selim mato al doctor diente de oro e hizo un circulo de transmutación, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, estaban forzando una transmutación con Roy como medio, una fuerte onda con luz nos impedía ver que sucedía, cuando esa luz desapareció Roy también lo hizo, estaba furiosa, tanto con Bradley y Selim, como conmigo misma por no haber protegido a Roy

_**(POV ROY)**_

Recuerdo que aparecí en un lugar donde no había nadamás que una puerta enorme con un ser blanco que solo se veía su sonrisa, cuando la puerta se abrió fue como si toda la información del universo entrara a mi cabeza, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, pero ahora también entendía como Acero hacia alquimia sin un circulo, de repente todo quedo oscuro.

Escuchaba a Acero llamándome, cuando abrí los ojos le dije lo que había pasado y a donde había ido, el me reviso y dijo que no me habían quitado nada, que veía todas mis extremidades, en ese momento me sorprendió que con tanta oscuridad el pudiera verme, estaba empezando a sospechar lo que pasaba pero mi mente no quería admitirlo, me había quedado ciego, eso fue lo que me habían quitado al forzarme a hacer la transmutación humana, mi vista.

El ser que se hacia llamar Padre nos ocupo para crear piedras filosofales con toda la gente de Amestris, con que para eso era el circulo de transmutación que cubría toda la ciudad, después de eso, Los Elric y su Padre Hohenhaim pelearon contra ese ser que se hacia llamar Padre, el creador de los homúnculos, yo no podía ayudar ya que no veía nada, me preguntaba que había pasado con Riza, también habían ocupado su vida para crear una piedra filosofal?

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Scar lucho contra Bradley, le costo mucho pero lo venció, gracias a las heridas que tenia murió, de pronto apareció el Mayor Armstrong y varios militares, también aparecieron Al, Ed y el Coronel. Al preguntarle si estaba herido me dijo que estaba ciego, le habían quitado la vista, eso era cruel, el no había hecho la transmutación porque el haya querido, fue obligado y aun así perdió algo, me pregunto por mi herida y quería llorar, porque siempre se preocupaba por mi antes que por el?

_-Eso es fácil, porque te amo, y porque en la condición en la que estaba_

_eras la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida-_

Me preguntó también que si aun podía pelear?, y aunque no pudiera sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera necesario, ya le había fallado una vez al dejar que lo obligaran hacer una transmutación, no le volvería a fallar

_-Tu nunca me has fallado, nunca-_

El mayor Armstrong nos ayudo a llegar a la superficie con su alquimia, cuando vimos al Padre comencé a darle instrucciones a Roy de a donde tenia que disparar su flama, yo me convertí en sus ojos y me di cuenta que podía ocupar la alquimia sin necesidad de un circulo, pero no solo el, todos atacaban una y otra vez, era como con Envidia, tarde o temprano dejaría de regenerarse, o al menos eso esperábamos, pero me di cuenta que no le hacían nada.

Al hizo un sacrificio al dar su vida a cambio de que Ed recuperara su brazo y peleara contra Padre, después de una ardua pelea vencimos y el que se hacia llamar Padre desapareció para siempre, pero ahora que habíamos ganado no se sentía bien, Alphonse había desaparecido, Ed hizo un circulo de transmutación y también desapareció, mucho después supe que cambio el poder de hacer alquimia por la vida de su hermano, era triste pero era un buen cambio por la vida de Al, y así ambos regresaron.

Cuando apareció Al se veía demacrado, aunque después de todos esos años sin su cuerpo era lo más normal, todo había salido bien al final y creo que después de tanta emoción y tanto esfuerzo no pude más y termine desmayándome

**...**

**SUBI DOS CAPITULOS PORQUE LA SEMANA PASADA NO SUBÍ Y QUIERO QUE VAYA A LA PAR CON WATTAP**

**NOIR: Hola, no ubico la escena que me hablas de Ladybug y ya tiene tiempo que la vi que la verdad ya ni recuerdo jeje**

**ARUAL 17: A mi tambien me gusto Selim como homúnculo, pudo haber dado mas, que lastima que salio tan poco**

**MANU: Pues es probable que vuelvan a traer personajes anteriores pero quien sabe, seria bueno volver a ver a Rebecca y Billy pero quien sabe, con Capcom nunca se sabe, no recuerdo cual sigue despues de este fic, probablemente Athena y Kyo pero aun voy a ver, tengo mejor recepcion de lectura en Wattap, estoy pensando a lo mejor dejar Fanfiction y escribir solo en Wattap. y referente a los review gracias, aunque la mayoria soy tuyos jeje, tratare de buscar tu fic y leerlo**


	29. Mas pesadillas

_***MAS PESADILLAS***_

_**(Las peores pesadillas de todas)**_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Era molesto no poder ver todo lo que pasaba, pero lo que más me molesto fue llevar hasta el extremo a Riza, ella estaba más dañada que yo y la agote hasta que termino desmayándose

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Riza sostenía a Roy del brazo, veía toda la escena que se desarrollaba con Ed y Al y se alegraba que ambos hubieran regresado, seria bueno ****si su Coronel también pudiera ver esa escena; pero la adrenalina que había sentido momentos antes comenzaba a disminuir, sentía como su cuerpo ****perdía fuerzas y estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaría**

-Coronel- **habla con dificultad y Roy lo nota**

-Dígame Teniente-

-Lo lamento pero..creo que voy…a desmayarme-

***Roy aun sin su vista mantenía sus buenos reflejos porque logro sostener a Riza antes de que cayera al suelo**

-Teniente?…Teniente,..maldición, alguien ayúdela-**pedia Roy a gritos**

-Coronel, que le a sucedido a la Teniente?-**pregunta el Mayor Armstrong acercándose a ellos y ayudando a Roy a sostener a Riza**

-Mayor Armstrong?-**Roy reconocía su voz-**la Teniente necesita un Doctor urgentemente, tiene una herida en el cuello y a perdido mucha sangre-

***Roy se maldecía internamente, como es que había olvidado que Riza necesitaba un doctor**

-Si Coronel, se ve bastante pálida, OH, lo siento no quería preocuparlo más, RÁPIDO- **Grita el Mayor- **NECESITAMOS UNA CAMILLA-

***Pasan unos segundos cuando llega un soldado**

-Aquí esta la camilla, permítame Coronel, nosotros la llevaremos-

***Roy siente como le quitan a Riza de los brazos, quería correr tras la camilla, quería asegurarse que Riza fuera bien atendida pero no podía **

**hacerlo, su ceguera se lo impedía**

-Coronel-

-Sargento Fury es usted?

***Cuando Fury llega ante Roy se cuadra como buen militar**

-Todo salio como lo planeo Coronel, Felicidades-

-No todo-**dice Roy**

-Sargento-** dice Armstrong-** lleve al Coronel a que lo revisen-

-Puede darme su brazo para guiarme Sargento?, no puedo ver nada, perdí la vista-

-Que?, por que?

-Se lo contare más adelante, ahora necesito que después de llevarme a la enfermería vaya y busque a la Teniente Hawkeye, se la llevaron para tratarla-

-La Teniente también esta herida?, entonces fue una buena pelea, no se preocupe, me ocupare de todo-

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Cuando Riza me dijo que iba a desmayarse agradecí que aun no soltara mi brazo, así al menos supe donde estaba y pude sostenerla a tiempo.

Como fui tan idiota como para olvidarme que estaba herida y que había perdido mucha sangre?. Comencé a gritar para que alguien la ayudara, no podía saber como estaba ya que no podía verla, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver su hermoso rostro, sus ojos color ámbar que me decían tantas cosas con el simple hecho de verla; aleje esos pensamientos y me concentre en la voz del Mayor Armstrong el cual tampoco ayudo a calmar mucho mis nervios al decir lo pálida que se veía Riza.

Cuando apareció Fury y me felicito porque todo había salido conforme al plan, le dije que no todo, y era verdad, no esperaba casi perder mi cordura ante Envidia, no esperaba perder la vista al obligarme hacer una transmutación humana, y por sobre todo, no esperaba que Riza saliera tan lastimada que estuve a punto de perderla, quería estar alegre, pero al no saber como se encontraba Riza opacaba toda la felicidad que pudiera sentir.

Lo que le agradezco a Rebecca fue que hiciera que Riza estuviera en la misma habitación de hospital que yo.

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy se encontraba sentado en una camilla, siendo tratado por una enfermera que no dejaba de admirar al famoso Coronel Mustang, estaba ****embelesada, y aprovechaba ya que sabia que no la veía porque había perdido la vista, Roy permanecía ajeno a la enfermera y a todo a su ****alrededor, solo pensaba en Riza y en como estaría, aun no tenia noticias de ella**

-Listo Coronel, he curado las heridas de sus manos y las he vendado-

-Te lo agradezco-** Roy sonríe por cortesía**

-No…no tiene porque-** dice la enfermera apenada**

***Abren la puerta del cuarto y entra Rebecca**

-Es verdad lo que oí Mustang?, que perdiste la vista?-** pregunta ella**

-Rebecca?

-Vaya, al parecer es verdad?, tendré que comunicárselo al General Grumman, he venido a decirte que tendrás compañero de cuarto, no porque seas un

Coronel tendrás un trato diferente, hay mucha gente lastimada y pocos cuartos, y yo misma he escogido a quien te acompañara, acaso no soy amable?

***Rebecca era muy habladora y muy directa, siempre le hablaba por su apellido sin importarle que era su superior y le hablaba como a un igual, ****muchas veces se preguntaba como ella y Riza siendo tan diferentes eran buenas amigas, sin contar el hecho de que Rebecca nunca había caído ****rendida a sus pies como todas las mujeres**

-Solo viniste para molestarme Rebecca?, porque si es así te aviso que no me molesta compartir cuarto-

-Ja, no te sientas tan importante Mustang, vine a ver a Riza-

-Yo… creo que mejor me retiro, con permiso- **la enfermera se va**

-Haz visto a la Teniente?, sabes como esta?

***Rebecca sonríe, ya sospechaba lo que Riza y Roy sentían el uno por el otro, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Roy se acerca para que ****no oigan las enfermeras que van entrando con una camilla**

-Me debes una Mustang, me costo mucho trabajo lograr que dejaran a Riza en la misma habitación que tu-

-En serio?, no me estas tomando el pelo?

-Coronel-**era la voz de Fury el que hablaba-**como sigue?, la soldado Catalina a pedido que la Teniente Hawkeye este cerca de usted ya que es su subordinada-

***Roy quería levantarse para acercarse a Riza pero Rebecca lo retiene del hombro**

-Tranquilo Mustang, de ja que la pongan en la cama-

-Dime como esta?, por favor-

***Oye a Rebecca suspirar y piensa lo peor**

-Perdió bastante sangre, le hicieron una transfusión y cocieron su cuello junto con una herida que tenia en el hombro, pero…estamos hablando de Riza, se

pondrá bien, por ahora se encuentra sedada, si no lo estuviera ya hubiera saltado de la cama para ver como te encuentras tu-

***Roy se alegra de escuchar eso**

-Gracias por hacer que la pusieran en la misma habitación-

-No agradezca Coronel, ya me cobrare después-

***Se acerca al oído de Roy**

-Sacare a todos de aquí y no dejare que entren por un buen rato, hay una silla en tu lado izquierdo entre tu cama y la de Riza, creo que podrás llegar a ella sin

Problemas-

-Te lo agradezco-

-Bueno bueno, dejemos descansar a los héroes de Amestris

***Cuando Roy oye que la puerta se cierra se levanta con cuidado y busca la silla a tientas, cuando la encuentra se sienta en ella, estira poco a ****poco su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Riza, comienza a subir su mano poco a poco por el hasta que llegar a su hombro y al entorno de su ****cuello, puede sentir vendas alrededor de el y se pone triste. Llega a su mejilla y la acaricia, se sentía mal por ella ya que había salido ****lastimada por el**

-Lo siento tanto-**dice Roy**

-Porque se disculpa Coronel?-**le contesta Riza con voz rasposa, Roy aleja su mano, se suponía que aun seguía sedada**

-Cuanto tiempo lleva despierta?

-Apenas desperté, cuando su mano estaba por mi hombro creo-

***Roy se apena**

-Pero…porque se disculpa Coronel?

***Roy agacha la cabeza**

-Porque no pude protegerte, y ahora llevaras otra cicatriz en tu cuerpo por mi culpa-

-No es culpa suya Coronel, fue descuido mío-

***Riza ve la cara de Roy sumamente triste, pero aparte de eso nota que el brillo en su mirada ya no esta, se veía opaca, ahora es ella la que estira ****la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, el se sobresalta pero no se aleja**

-Pero, el que usted saliera lastimado y perdiera la vista, eso si es mi culpa-

-Por supuesto que no, estabas herida, apenas si podías mantenerte en pie-

***Riza deja de acariciar su mejilla y el siente desolación, no podía tocarla y ahora no podía verla**

-Eso no es pretexto, mi obligación era protegerlo, no …mi deseo es protegerlo-

-Y el mío protegerte a ti- **le contesta Roy y sigue un silencio ****incómodo**

-Coronel, se ve cansado, será mejor que regrese a su cama a descansar-

-Si, usted también descanse-

-Lo ayudó a regresar a su cama?

-No Teniente, tengo que valerme por mi mismo-

***Roy se voltea y regresa a su cama a tientas**

-Descanse Teniente-

-Igual usted Coronel-

***Los dos tratan de dormir, pero un extraño sentimiento había quedado en ambos, un sentimiento de culpa**

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando desperté estaba desorientada, al final había terminado desmayándome, que impropio de un militar, en eso sentí una mano acariciando mi brazo, iba a quitarlo cuando vi que era Roy, veía hacia el frente, no me veía a mi y recordé que había quedado ciego; su mano siguió su recorrido hasta mi mejilla, ese pequeño toque dejaba una sensación agradable en mi piel, así que cerré mis ojos para sentir su contacto, pero entonces escuche que me pedía perdón y no pude callarme más y le pregunte porque decía que lo sentía, el alejo su mano de mi y me arrepentí de haber hablado porque hizo que dejara de tocarme, me dijo que lo sentía por no haberme protegido, le dije que había sido culpa mía y no tenia porque culparse, así como había sido mi culpa que el perdiera la vista ya que mi deber era protegerlo y no lo había hecho, ahora yo era la que le acariciaba la mejilla, vi su mirada y note que faltaba un brillo especial que siempre estaba en el, pero aun a falta de ese brillo amaba a Roy con locura, El me dijo que no era mi culpa, pero yo seguía aforrándome a que si lo era, le dije que mi deber y mi deseo era el de protegerlo y el dijo que el de el era protegerme a mi, Roy es igual de terco que yo y no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo así que le pedí que se acostara y descansara, el regreso a su cama y se acostó, estaba feliz de estar en el mismo cuarto que el, tarde demasiado en conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin me quede dormida, una horrible pesadilla me hizo despertar

_**(POV ROY)**_

Yo también había tenido una pesadilla, una de las peores que he tenido, tenia a Riza entre mis brazos, igual que como la había tenido rogándole a algún ser superior si es que había, que no la arrebatara de mi lado, pero de repente me veía a mi mismo de pie, en mi mirada se veía el reproche y el coraje, me preguntaba a mi mismo si en verdad merecía tener a Riza conmigo? Que yo no merecía amarla, y que mis pecados iban hacer pagados con la vida de ella, y cuando regresaba mi mirada a Riza la veía muerta, me desperté sudando y con la respiración agitada, estaba tratando de calmarme cuando note que estaba demasiado oscuro y recordé que no podía ver, pero antes de que pudiera sentir lastima por mi empecé a oír como Riza se quejaba, supuse que también estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me levante y al caminar hacia su cama me golpe con la silla, maldeci y la quite de mi camino, cuando llegue a su cama busqué su mano y comencé a llamarla pero seguía oyendo como se quejaba y suplicaba, por lo que susurra sabia lo que estaba soñando y me sentí mal al saber que esas pesadillas eran por mi culpa

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Estaba dentro de los pasillos que corren por debajo de Central apuntando con mi arma a Roy, le pedía que entrara en razón, mi voz parecía más una súplica, solo estábamos el y yo, cuando volteo a verme era una mirada de odio y coraje inmenso, me decía con una voz muy fría y sin ningún sentimiento que tenía que hacerlo, y sin que pudiera decir algo mato a envidia, en el momento en que el acabo con la vida de envidia yo dispare y mate a Roy

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Roy despierta después de la pesadilla que acaba de tener, tarda un poco en recordar porque esta tan oscuro pero en eso escucha la voz ****de Riza**

-No…por favor…deténgase-

-Teniente?, que sucede?-

-Por favor..Coronel…no lo haga-

***Al llamarlo a el se da cuenta que Riza tiene una pesadilla también, se levanta de la cama y su pie choca con la silla, maldice pero sigue ****su camino a la cama de Riza y busca su mano a tientas, la toma y la agarra con fuerza**

-Teniente, despierte, solo es un sueño despierte-

**(sollozando)-**No me haga hacerlo…por favor..NNOO

***Riza abre los ojos asustada, tarda unos segundos en ubicar donde esta, al hacerlo logra ver tras las sombras a Roy parado a lado de su cama tomando ****su mano, enfoca su vista y ve el rostro de preocupación de este, pero ella esta tan aliviada de ver que solo fue una pesadilla que se levanta ****para abrazarlo por el cuello y comienza a llorar**

-Estas bien…estas bien-

***Roy nota que habla de usted y siente el temblor en el cuerpo de Riza, la abraza y la acerca mas a el, no necesitaba preguntarle sobre su ****pesadilla, por lo poco que había oído sabia que había soñado, así la mantuvo por unos minutos, ambos necesitaban ese contacto para ****calmarse, cuando Riza se tranquiliza se separa de Roy y se sienta en la cama**

-Lo siento Coronel-

-No lo sientas, yo también necesitaba un abrazo- **le sonríe de lado**

-Pero no fue propio-

-Podrías dejar de ser tan formal?,no veo, pero por el silencio que ronda me imagino que es de noche y nadie vendrá hasta mañana-

-No es una buena idea, ya habíamos hablado de eso y…

-Por favor- **Roy la interrumpe-** podrías solo por hoy olvidarlo y hablarme informalmente?, seria un lindo gesto**\- agacha su cabeza y oye a Riza suspirar**

-Te desperté…Roy?

***Roy sonríe, había logrado que le hablara por su nombre, le encantaba oír su nombre en la voz de Riza**

-Si, pero no importa, te lo agradezco, ya que yo también estaba teniendo una pesadilla-

-Que soñaba?, perdón, que soñabas?

***Roy busca la silla con la que había chocado hace un momento, Riza quería ayudarlo pero el tenia razón, tenia que valerse por el mismo y ****Roy agradecía eso, logra encontrarla y se sienta en ella**

-Soñé…que morías en mis brazos-

-Ah..yo…soñé que te mataba-

-He vuelto a ocasionar que tengas pesadillas y esta vez no puedes negarlo-

***Riza se acerca y toma las manos de Roy**

-Las pesadillas son solo eso…pesadillas, pero al despertar recuerdo que pudiste detenerte a tiempo y no paso mas allá-

***El aprieta las manos de Riza**

-Te juro que no volveré a ponerte en esa situación, lo prometo-

-Te creo, yo siempre he creído en ti-

-Gracias, sabes-**Roy lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de Riza-**lo que más me molesta de haber quedado ciego es no volver a ver tu hermoso rostro-

***Riza pone su mano libre sobre la mano de Roy que acaricia su mejilla**

-Tal vez no me veas, pero puedes sentirme, yo nunca te voy a dejar, seguiré junto a ti siempre-

***Se acerca a Roy y lo besa**

**continuará****...**

**Arual17: Yo tambien me traume con esa escena, de hecho con todas las que pasaron con ellos dos después de la pelea de Roy con Guttony**

**NOIR 0: Lo que pasa es que para subir capitulo en Facfiction necesito a fuerzas computadora y en Wattap no, ademas tengo mejor recepción Wattap que aquí, pero ya veremos que pasa**

**MANU: Pues ya veremos que pasa, aun no se si me voy definitivo de fanfiction, y de subir capitulos largos, lo dudo, ya tengo varios fics por subir, de hecho solo voy a subir los que tengo y ya, ya no pienso escribir más, porque como te comente me ire a vivir con mi pareja y prefiero dedicarme a otras cosas, así que solo subire lo que ya tengo escrito que probablemente sea para todo el año que viene pero no haré historias nuevas ni pedidos**


	30. UNA ESPERANZA

_***UNA ESPERANZA***_

_**(Roy y Havoc se recuperan)**_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando desperté de la pesadilla Roy estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano, estaba tan feliz, solo había sido una pesadilla, me levante y lo abrace, lo hice por inercia, necesitaba sentirlo y ver que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla, después de unos momentos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que el también me estaba abrazando, al parecer el también necesitaba sentir que yo estaba bien.

Al separarme le pedí una disculpa al no ser algo propio de mi, me dijo que no pasaba nada y que le hablara informalmente, en cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera accedido, al menos no tan fácilmente, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta llamarlo por su nombre y me gusta mas cuando el me llama por el mío, me contó que también tuvo una pesadilla, había soñado que yo moría en sus brazos, las pesadillas de Ishval habían sido reemplazadas por las de nosotros muriendo, pero como le dije a Roy, solo eran pesadillas, al despertar podía recordar que ni lo había matado, ni yo había muerto ,me prometió no volver a ponerme en esa situación y le dije que le creía, porque yo siempre he creído en el y siempre lo hare.

Me dijo que lo que más le molestaba era no poder verme, como lo tenia agarrado de las manos, lleve una de sus manos a mi mejilla para que me tocara, le dije que tal vez no podía verme pero podía sentirme, y por tercera vez hice algo impropio de mi parte, pero en ese momento no me importo, quería que notara que todo lo que le decía era sincero, así que me acerque y lo bese.

La mano que tenía en mi mejilla la llevo atrás de mi cabeza y me sostuvo; creo que tenia miedo de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y del lugar donde estábamos que me sostuvo para que no me alejara, pero no pensaba hacerlo, mejor dicho no quería hacerlo; soy una persona que pone primero "lo que debe hacer" por sobre "lo que quiero hacer", pero como había dicho Roy, solo por hoy pondría primero lo que quería hacer, y lo que quería hacer en ese momento era sentir a Roy cerca y sobre todo besarlo.

Al día siguiente llegaron Breda, Fury y Falman, y lo primero que hizo Roy fue pedirles que trajeran unos papeles que tenia en su oficina, cuando los trajeron le dijo a Breda que comenzara a preguntarle todo lo que decían las hojas, ese era el Roy que conocía, el que no se rendía ante nada, y me alegraba ver que seguía adelante.

El doctor Knox llego a ver a Roy también, le pregunto que como se encontraba referente a su vista y Roy le contesto con la verdad, que no estaba seguro pero que no se detendría por eso; yo lo conocía y sabia que era sincero, Roy quería empezar ayudando a los Ishvalanos y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

El Doctor Knox dejo entrar al doctor Marco que esperaba afuera del dormitorio, se acerco a Roy y le dijo que tenia una piedra filosofal y que con eso podría regresarle la vista, en verdad podria regresarle la vista?, esa piedra había sido hecha con la vida de varios ishvalanos y el doctor Marco quería ocuparla en Roy, ya que el podía ayudar a que Ishval resurgiera, me encontraba sumamente feliz, pero como siempre Roy pensando en otros antes que el, dijo que la usaría después de que la usaran en Havoc para que recuperara su movilidad, en ese momento pensé: "cuanto amo a este hombre"

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Ese mismo día en la noche cuando todos se habían retirado solo quedábamos Roy y yo**

-No esta feliz Coronel?, si todo sale bien mañana recuperara la vista-

-Vaya, otra vez volví a ser Coronel y no Roy-

-Sabe que es mejor así-

-Si, lo se, para ser honesto estoy nervioso, no es que me hiciera a la idea pero…saber que no iba a volver a ver, y ahora de repente hay una posibilidad…me siento extraño

***Riza se levanta y se acerca para sentarse en la cama a lado de Roy y toma su mano, el agradece ese gesto pero no dice ni hace nada para ****que ella no rompiera ese pequeño contacto que lo hacia tan feliz**

-Tiene miedo de que no funcione?-**pregunta Riza**

-Nunca puedo ocultarle nada verdad Teniente?, si, por eso pedí que no le dijeran a Havoc la verdadera razón del porque necesitaba que viniera, seria un golpe

muy duro para el si al final no funcionara

***Riza sonría al saber que la preocupación de Roy es también por Havoc**

-Funcionara, tranquilo-

-Me gustaría… que fueras la primera persona en ver cuando recupere la vista-

-Me vería muy obvia si me pongo delante de todos, no lo cree Coronel?-

***Roy pone un semblante triste y Riza se siente mal**

-Si, lo entiendo-

-Será mejor que descanse, vera que mañana será un gran día-

***Riza suelta la mano de Roy pero para calmarlo un poco se agacha a centímetros de la cara de Roy**

-Recuperes o no la vista, yo siempre te seguiré y te protegeré, te amo Roy-

***Antes de que pudiera responderle se acerca y lo besa, volvía a romper las reglas pero no le importaba, Roy levanta su mano y acaricia la mejilla ****de Riza haciendo el beso mas profundo, el sabia que Riza lo hacia por el, para tranquilizarlo y había funcionado, Riza siempre había sido su ****faro en la oscuridad**

-También te amo Riza, no sabes cuanto te amo-

-Gracias por amarme-

-El que debe agradecer soy yo, pronto llegare a la cima, se que es repetitivo, o tal vez pienses que lo he olvidado pero no es así, quitare esas estupidas reglas de fraternización y te pediré que seas mi esposa-

***Riza que estaba a centímetros de la cara de Roy se apena y se alegra al escucharlo**

-Aun si cambia de parecer, y ya no decide casarse conmigo, yo lo seguiré por siempre-

***Roy se pone serio**

-Porque debería arrepentirme de algo que vengo deseando y soñando por años?

***Riza se pone aun mas roja**

-Vaya Coronel, usted si que sabe como hacer sentir bien a una mujer-

-No bromees Riza, deseo que seas mi esposa y no tener que estar ocultando esto que siento por ti-

-Espero ese día con ansias Roy-

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Roy estaba nervioso de que no funcionara lo de la piedra y no recuperara la vista, trate de calmarlo pero seguía preocupado y volví a romper las leyes, volví a besar a Roy y le dije que recuperara la vista o no yo lo seguiría por siempre porque lo amaba; el también me dijo que me amaba, oír esas palabras me hicieron sumamente feliz, y mas cuando me dijo que no había olvidado que cuando llegara a la cima me haría sus esposa, que era algo que venia deseando desde hace años, y no solo el, yo también lo deseaba, poder tomar la mano de Roy cuando yo quisiera, poder abrazarlo y besarlo sin miedo a que alguien nos viera.

Al día siguiente todos incluyendo a Rebecca se presentaron en el cuarto de Roy, pero la mejor sorpresa fue ver entrar a Havoc caminando

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Hemos llegado Coronel Mustang, es momento de que recupere su vista-**dice el Dr. Marco**

-Pero quedamos que lo ocuparían primero en Havoc-

-Ya esta hecho Mustang-**dice Rebecca**

-Y que paso?-**pregunta Roy con miedo**

-Pues que todo salio de maravilla jefe, gracias por pensar en mi-

***Veo a Roy sonreír-**eso quiere decir que..

-Que funciono-**dice Havoc-** y ahora es su turno de recuperarse-

***Roy se alegraba de escuchar que había funcionado y que Havoc podía caminar de nuevo**

-Pues no esperemos más, hagamos esto de una vez-**Dice el Dr. Knox**

***Rebecca se acerca a Riza y le dice que guarde silencio, le ayuda a levantarse y la lleva a la cama de Roy**

-Que…-

-Sshh!, es lo que todos en este cuarto quieren-**le susurra-**estás con gente de confianza-**le guiña el ojo**

***Obliga a Riza a sentarse frente a Roy, ella voltea a ver a todos y todos le sonríen, era una sonrisa que la animaban a que lo hiciera y ella se ****los agradeció con otra sonrisa, cuando el Doctor Marco ocupo la piedra se alejo y le pidió a Roy que abriera los ojos poco a poco, el hizo lo ****que le dijeron y vio una silueta, estaba deslumbrado a pesar que se notaba que no había tanta luz en el cuarto, probablemente habían cerrado ****las cortinas, la silueta poco a poco fue tomando forma y sonrío al ver quien era, quería tocarla para ver si era real pero se abstiene**

-Es un placer volver a verla Teniente

***Riza sonríe y para Roy es la mejor vista de todas, oye como todos aplauden, estaba muy feliz de haber recuperado la vista y al parecer ****todos sentían lo mismo**

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

_**(POV ROY)**_

Me alegraba el saber que Havoc podía volver a caminar, el Doctor Marco me pidió cerrar los ojos, no estoy muy seguro que me hizo pero cuando me pidió abrirlos me sentía nervioso, y si no funcionaba en mi ya que yo no había pedido la vista naturalmente?, comencé abrirlos y sentí como si me bañaran en luz, cuando la silueta frente a mi comenzó a tomar forma note que era Riza la cual tenia un semblante de preocupación, vi como su cabello rubio le caí por la espalda suelto, sentí que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, quería tocarla pero sentía las miradas de todos sobre mi, así que solo atine a decir que era un placer volver a verla y su rostro se ilumino con una sonría, verla sonreír era la mejor imagen de todas, también vi que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar; quería abrazarla pero en ese momento escuche aplausos y voltee a ver a todos, note que estaban tan felices como yo y me sentí afortunado de tener a tan buenos subordinados a los cuales consideraba más mis amigos y mi familia, por eso les agradecí por confiar en mi y seguirme hasta el final

_**(POV RIZA)**_

Cuando Rebecca me llevo delante de Roy quería rehusarme, no se vería nada bien, aunque en el fondo deseaba ser lo primero que Roy viera y sabia por el mismo que el deseaba lo mismo, así que lo deje pasar.

Al ver como Roy iba abriendo los ojos hizo que mi corazón latiera al mil, estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas furtivas en la oficina, o a las pocas veces que estábamos solos, pero sentía como si fuera la primera vez que me iba a ver y también tenia algo de miedo de que no funcionara, pero funciono, quería saltar sobre el para besarlo y abrazarlo, pero sabia que todos estaban mirándonos, me entraron ganas de llorar pero de alivio, Roy volvía a tener en su mirada ese brillo que le habían robado.

Nos agradeció a todos por haberlo apoyado y haberlo seguido hasta el final; pero no, esto no era el final, era el comienzo, aun había cosas por las que luchar, pero también por las que pagar

**CONTINUARA...**

**ARUAL 17: SI, Por algo es la amiga de Riza, sabe lo que le conviene a su amiga Riza, me gusta mucho su relación de ellas por que son dos polos opuestos**

**NOIR: Me temo que no se subir los capitulos por mi celular jeje, y si espero que Feliz y Kagami se queden juntos mejor**

**MANU:Me encantaría ver Cleon en la película, sería genial y gritaria como loca, sobre lo de SNK no sabia que va a salir nuevo trailer ni de que un príncipe Árabe compro acciones, espero no eche a perder la saga pero ya veremos que pasa, y claro que deseo que Ada muera jajajaja**


End file.
